


Finis

by asgardixn



Series: Et Inter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Falling Through the Veil, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Pissed, Immortal Draco Malfoy, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortal Teddy Lupin, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, On the Run, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Temporary Character Death, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Time Travel, barely anyone actually dies forever in this story, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardixn/pseuds/asgardixn
Summary: The Ministry of Magic is terrible. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter want to do something about it. But they fall through the Veil and bring someone along with them. After all, when do one of Harry Potter's plans go correctly?The trio lands in a new Earth, makes a living for themselves as the Potter family and is one of the wealthiest families in the country.orNick Fury opens up an old case about an energy surge and investigates. The Avengers are a bit weary about the new SHIELD recruit. Especially when Natasha Romanoff shoots him and he's still alive.While on a somewhat mission with the new recruit, they find someone from the recruits past who somehow made his way to New York, found Harry Potter, and has the key to defeating one of Earth's greatest adversaries, even if it means getting help from an unlikely ally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovlies! 
> 
> This story was originally gonna be 10 chapters, the story starting from a couple days before Avengers (2012) to the end of that same movie. But, I changed my mind, added a few new characters and changed the timeline completely. Instead, it starts about a year from Avengers to the end of Avengers: Endgame.
> 
> Alright! I hope you enjoy!

The tenth year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was coming up. Harry Potter still blamed himself for the events of the war, even if everyone kept saying it wasn't his fault. He had nightmares almost every night. It was always the same dream. Harry getting killed by Voldemort in the forest. He couldn't bring himself to take Dreamless Sleep because he knew based on his nightmares, he'd get addicted.

It felt as if nothing had changed yet everything did.

Him and Ginny Weasley broke up a year after the war. She had told him, "I think we should both move on, Harry. But I'll always love you." They were still good friends, as good as they can be after dating for a year and a half. It hurt Harry to see her with another man but he knew she was happier now without him. She was currently the Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, and a bloody good one.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger got married and had their first kid two years ago. They named her Rose Granger-Weasley. They were currently expecting their second child. The Trio had slowly distanced themselves since the war. Ron and Hermione were more focused on their family and Harry on his job as Head Auror. Ron had worked as an Auror but decided to stop once he and Hermione found out they were gonna have a kid.

Teddy Lupin was ten years old and growing up with his grandmother instead of his parents. He knew what his parents died for, but he missed them everyday. Harry, being Teddy's godfather, visited whenever he could but never stayed for too long as he was reminded of Remus and Tonks and how he couldn't help them. Teddy asked for stories of his parents, Harry would try his best without crying but always ended up with tears down his cheeks.

Draco Malfoy was actually nice now that his father was in Azkaban. The thing was, now that his father was gone, he seems happier. He looks happier too, though the same he did during his seventh year (from all the products he uses, Harry assumed). He had been training as a Healer, taking after his mother, and had become Head Healer. He and Harry met up occasionally to discuss new procedures, like new healing spells Harry had to teach the others. After those meetings, they always went out to eat or just to talk. They had gotten rather close over the years.

And Harry Potter was the Master of Death.

He hadn't figured it out until one day on an Auror mission when he got hit with the Killing Curse, but didn't die. When he went to check where the Elder Wand was, he found it wasn't in Dumbledore's grave like it should've been. Then he realized he had it on him the whole time, wearing it as a bracelet. He had all the Hallows on him at all times. And he couldn't take the metal bracelet off. He should've realized it earlier but it never occurred to him that the bracelet he had been wearing the whole time, not able to take off, was holding the three Hallows.

He wasn't aging which he didn't notice until about 6 years ago. It really pissed him off.

It was a stressful thought, all your friends being able to die but not you. Them, all looking older and you still looking 17. Them, being able to get drinks with no question and you having to pull out your ID because you look so damn young when in reality, you're their same age. Okay, maybe not so much the last one.

Minerva McGonagall had asked Harry to make a speech at the banquet the school was hosting in honor of the anniversary of the war. Of course, Harry had to accept. He even included Hermione in writing it since he had no clue what to write about. He knew it had to be some 'we survived and we should be grateful' kinda thing, but having Hermione helping was always a good thing.

When he arrived at the banquet, Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin were the only ones there. Harry walked up to them and looked at Teddy.

"Hey, Ted," Harry said.

Teddy looked at Harry and smiled widely before hugging him, "Hi, Harry!"

Harry held Teddy for a while but let go before it would get too long and too suspicious. He turned to Draco, "Where's Andromeda?"

"She's sick so she asked me to bring Teddy with me." Draco had changed over the years. He visited Teddy at least once a week (from what Andromeda told him), always bringing him something new every visit. Of course, the Malfoy reputation had been severely damaged after the war, but he was slowly rebuilding it. His mother had died two years after the war, so he was the only one left of the Malfoy bloodline considering Lucius was on a life sentence in Azkaban. The Malfoy fortune had been left to him and he was putting it to good use. He donated money to St Mungo's, to Hogwarts, to small businesses who needed something to start them off, orphanages, and basically everything he saw that needed help. He was a changed man.

"Oh, that was nice of you."

"Why're you here so early?" Draco asked while turning to look at Teddy who was staring between them.

"McGonagall asked me to come early. I don't really understand why. But, whatever. What about you?"

"I'm making a speech once this thing starts. I was really confused as to why at first, but I figured it out later. She wants people to realize that not all ex-Death Eaters are bad, or something," Draco shrugged, seeming to be rather calm as an ex-Death Eater, though he still wore long-sleeves to basically everywhere he went to cover the Dark Mark. "Are you making a speech? I'm assuming you are, considering you're the one to thank for us being alive."

"Yeah. I'm making a speech. No surprise there. I'm more surprised that McGonagall didn't ask me until like three days ago." Harry chuckled slightly.

"Really? She asked me like two weeks ago. Maybe she knows you have experience writing essays twenty minutes before you have to turn it in." Draco smiled.

"Alright, that was one time! And I told you that in confidence, I didn't think you'd use that against me," Harry pouted.

Draco burst out laughing, "Oh my god! You do realize how actually stupid you are?"

"Git," Harry mumbled.

"No cursing in front of the child, _Harry_."

At that, Teddy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not a child! I'm a big boy who's going to Hogwarts next year!"

"You're absolutely right, Ted."

"And no child would be able to detect the sexual tension going on between you two," Teddy mumbled, but both of the men picked it up.

"_What_?" The men shrieked at the same time.

"Oh. I didn't think that was a secret. I thought everyone knew."

"There's nothing going on between us, Teddy," Draco chuckled somewhat nervously.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Teddy smirked and went to check out the food.

-

When Draco was called up to make his speech, everyone went quiet. He looked out at everyone sitting at the tables. He briefly made eye contact with Harry, who gave him an encouraging smile, and Teddy before he spoke up.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, but I'm assuming you all know that. My father, Lucius Malfoy, was a Death Eater. He was the Dark Lord's right-hand-man, some would say. It was my father that forced me into getting the Dark Mark. I didn't want it. But that didn't stop my father or the Dark Lord from giving it to me. I still have it as a constant reminder of my mistakes. And my fathers. The war with the Dark Lord is a constant reminder that there are people who want us gone. But we can't fight that. I get screamed at everyday. I know people want me gone. I understand that. Believe me, sometimes I want me gone too. But then I remember that instead of wanting to die, we should live. We should live so the lives we lost during the Battle don't go unforgotten. I remember that there are things worth living for. Like family. Friends. Partners. When my mother past away, I thought to myself that I deserved to die. I would say, 'I'd die if it meant my mother would come back'. But if I did that, she'd carry the guilt that I didn't want anymore. So instead, I've decided I'm going to live for Narcissa Malfoy. I think she'd like it better that way. I think all those who we lost would like it better like that. Don't wish it was you. Don't wish you could switch places with them. Instead, decided to live for them. It's really truly better that way," He looked up and blinked a couple times to get rid of the tears, "Okay, well. I'm not supposed to make this a sappy story that'll make you feel bad about me and my sad life. So, instead let's all bask in the happiness we've surrounded ourselves with in these past years. Some would say we survived the hard part, but that's wrong. The hard part is getting used to life without the people we lost. It's learning to be happy again. From what I know of a couple of you, you've done that. So, congratulations. We're still here. Let's celebrate that." Draco smiled awkwardly, clenching a fist by his side.

He looked down for a second and canceled the Sonorous charm silently. As he was looking down, someone started clapping. When he looked back up, his eyes basically left his head.

Draco had expected it to be Harry or Teddy, seeing as they were his only two friends. But he never would've guess that the applause would be started by George Weasley.

Following his lead, Harry Potter joined in along with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and many others.

By the time he got off the stage, he received many pats on the backs, nods of approvals and the sort. He went back to his seat in between Teddy and Harry. He had been really surprised when he had been invited by Hermione Granger to sit with them but had suspected it only had to do with the fact that he was Teddy's guardian for the night.

He had been even more surprised with the fact that when he was about to sit down, Harry had pulled him into a hug. Everyone was silenced by the hug. Draco didn't know what to do except accept the hug.

He hadn't even realized he started crying until after he let go and Teddy has reached up to wipe his tears.

-

Harry smiled at Draco before he walked up to make his speech. He cast the Sonorous charm before he started, "Alright, so, um. I don't really know how I can top that," He chuckled a bit, "So, I'm gonna go completely off-script, sorry 'Mione, and just keep this hopefully somewhat short. I grew up with my Muggle relatives, my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. I grew up treated like a house elf. I was forced to do the chores in the house, waking up terribly early to make breakfast and going to bed late after dinner had been cleaned up and the dishes were back in the cabinets. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I turned eleven when I first received my Hogwarts letter. Hogwarts was my home, since I couldn't really call the cupboard or Dudley's second room a home. I found out that the Wizarding world community knew more about me than I did. The Wizarding community treated me like a king, when I wasn't. I was only a boy who suddenly had the weight of a whole other world on his shoulders. People to this day thank me for what I did. But all I did was die. I reversed Voldemort's spell so it backfired upon himself. It was everyone else. It was Neville Longbottom, who killed Nagini, the last Horcrux. It was Ron Weasley who found the Gryffindor sword. It was Hermione Granger, who without we'd probably all died the second we stepped onto the '_battlefield_'. It was Luna Lovegood who told me to look not in Ravenclaw tower, but to speak to the Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw. It was Draco Malfoy for throwing me his wand after I came back from the dead. It was Narcissa Malfoy who said I was dead when in reality I wasn't. It was everyone else besides me. I don't think any of us would be here if it wasn't for everyone else. I think that if Hagrid hadn't come knocking down the door at the cabin in the middle of nowhere, I wouldn't be here. But all of you would. Everyone here was the main reason we're all here. It wasn't a one-man job. It was a job for a whole damn village. It was everyone. We're all here because we did this as a team. And we bloody well better appreciate that. I don't want to talk about those who we lost, because we all lost someone. Think about those still here. Don't think about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Think about Teddy Lupin, who's still here. Don't think about Fred Weasley, think about George Weasley. Think about everything we have left. Those who we lost will always be in our hearts. But don't think about them so much that it takes over your world. Like Draco said, live for them instead," He stopped to take a breath, chuckling a bit,"I said I'd keep this somewhat short but that obviously didn't happen. So, I'm just gonna say, we're here. Be grateful. Thank you."

Teddy was the first to start clapping, followed by Draco, Hermione, Ron, George, Neville, Luna and everyone else. Harry got off stage. He smiled at everyone who looked at him and made his way back to his seat.

As soon as he sat down, a click was heard. Then a trigger being pulled. Then a gunshot.

People were screaming. Wands were out, all pointed at the man with the gun, Andrew Creevey, father of Colin and Dennis Creevey. Harry pulled his wand out, ready to cast spells to detain him when Draco fell limply on Harry's body. Draco had been shot.

"Oh, fuck, uh.." Harry gently set Draco on the floor, making sure his back was facing up, seeing as the bullet hit his backside. "Someone detain him! Who here is a Healer?! We need a Healer!" Although Aurors were trained in simple healing spells, they caught Dark Wizards and chances that Dark Wizards have a gun on them are slim to none so they didn't learn how to heal gunshots. Hannah Abbott, a healer that worked at St Mungo's and that had married Neville Longbottom, ran over and cast some spells, the only one Harry recognized was the diagnostic spell.

Harry stood up and held his wand up to Mr Creevey who had been detained by Ron and Neville, who had also been an Auror before switching to be the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.

"Why'd you shoot him?!" He growled, not noticing that the wand he held wasn't the Holly wand, but instead it was the Elder Wand. He hadn't even noticed the screams had been replaced by whispers along the lines of 'that's the wand You-Know-Who used in the final battle'.

"It's his fault the Death Eaters got into Hogwarts and that Dumbledore is dead! If he had still been here, my Colin would still be alive. He deserves to die!"

_He hurt Draco, _he's_ the one who deserves to die._

That's another thing. Every time he wielded the Elder Wand, whispers were constantly telling him to do bad things. In this case, he actually listened to them. There's a reason it's also called the Deathstick.

Without using any hesitation, he whispered, "Sectumsempra."

Mr Creevey fell to the ground, bleeding from the scars that Harry had made.

Everyone was shocked. Ron and Neville immediately tried to heal the cuts, yet none of the spells worked. Hannah, who had finished healing Draco had run over and cast the right spells along with McGonagall and Pomfrey who rushed over.

Harry got on his knees next to Draco who was slowly coming back into consciousness.

"Harry?" He heard a small voice from next to him, causing him to look up and see Teddy looking at him with wide eyes filled with fear. "You hurt Mr Creevey."

"He hurt Draco." Harry said quietly, turning back to look at Draco. "Hey, hey, hey, how are you?" He whispered.

"'m fine. What happened?" Draco mumbled.

"You were shot. Hannah Abbott healed you."

"Yes, she was always good at healing gunshot wounds." Harry couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not but he doubted this was a good time to ask.

By the time Draco and Harry stood back up, nearly every wizard had their wand pointed at Harry.

"He deserved it, don't tell me otherwise." Harry scowled.

"He didn't!" Ron yelled, obviously angered by his best friend hurting a man who in his mind did nothing wrong. "If anything, we should have left Malfoy to die!"

"Well maybe you should've!" Draco yelled back, then turned to look at Harry, "Harry, say goodbye to Teddy," he whispered.

Harry nodded and pulled Teddy to him as Draco held his wand up to protect them.

"Ted, you know I would never hurt you. I love you with my whole heart and I'm sorry." Harry whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"You're leaving me? I don't care if you hurt someone, I don't want you to leave me. My parents already left me, now my godfather and my cousin are gonna leave me?" Teddy frowned, tears already forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ted. You know I want to stay with you but I ca — _we_ can't. I'm going to be sent to Azkaban for attempted murder if I stay. And Draco already stood up for me so he's gonna be hated for everything. We can't stay here."

Teddy nodded reluctantly before hugging Harry tightly, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Teddy. And so do your parents, remember that. Tell your Gran to tell you more stories. Or Hermione, Ron or even McGonagall once you go to Hogwarts. I love you so, so, so much." Harry placed a kiss on his forehead before switching places with Draco.

"Harry James Potter, you're being sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for the murder of Tom Marvolo Riddle, attempted murder of Andrew Dennis Creevey and for assisting in the murder of Cedric Eldritch Diggory." An Auror that had hated Harry since the moment he became an Auror spoke. "Hand over your wand or wands immediately."

Draco had finished speaking to Teddy by the time the Auror was rushing over to them. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and they apparated away.

-

Two years later, nothing had changed.

The Ministry was still after Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry had established that they both liked each other and had been dating for a year and a half. They moved location every week. The Ministry had no idea where they were, but once they had an idea, Draco and Harry were gone the next day. The Ministry had even gotten the American Ministry of Magic to help them, even though they were never near America. They stayed in Europe, though never in the same city.

Harry had always wondered why Draco stayed the same without his hair or skin products. He had asked Draco about it but he never answered.

"He made me," Draco spoke up, "He made me make a Horcrux. That's why I never age. He told me that if he died, I'd be the one to carry out his plans since I was the son of his right-hand-man. I tried to tell my father to convince him not to. But it didn't work. The Dark Lord told me that he'd kill my mother if I didn't do it. So, of course I did it. After he was destroyed, my mother and I achieved a couple things. One was a spell that would transfer the fragment of the soul to a different item, and I did that since I didn't want the the Malfoy heir ring to be a Horcrux. Another was a way to keep the Horcrux, while keeping me sane. We did do it. And the last was to to cancel the change in mood for whoever held it. But, I can't keep it. I wanna destroy it."

Harry was silent for a bit before speaking up, "Give it to me. The piece of your soul. I love you so much and I don't want to be on this world alone. I can't die because I'm the Master of Death, so give it to me."

"Are you sure? I could never do that to you." Draco looked up at Harry with concerned eyes.

"Yeah. You can put it on the Hallows bracelet, it never comes off and it can't be destroyed. Okay?"

"Okay." Draco smiled a bit reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

_November 2028, 30 years after the fall of Voldemort and 20 years after the Banquet Incident_

** _Death Eater Draco Malfoy's bad influence on Chosen One Harry Potter causes their disappearance _ **

_Twenty years ago at the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, something unexpected happened. Andrew Creevey, father of the fallen Colin Creevey, shot a Muggle gun _ _(refer to page 18 for more information on this Muggle weapon) _ _at Death Eater Draco Malfoy. Creevey said Malfoy was the reason his son was dead, bringing up the fact that Malfoy brought the Death Eaters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _ in 1996_ _. Hannah Abbott, now Head Healer, helped Malfoy in getting the bullet out of his body and closed up the entry point. _

_While Abbott healed Malfoy, Harry Potter stood up to Creevey. He cast the Sectumsempra Curse, created by the late Severus Snape, at Creevey. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, both former Aurors, had Creevery detained when Potter cast the curse meaning there was no reason in casting the curse, besides revenge. Abbot_ _,_ _ assisted by Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and Hogwarts Matron Poppy Pomfrey helped heal Creevey._

_Bekhe Ryztan, now Head Auror, sentenced Harry Potter to a lifetime in Azkaban for the attempted murder of Creevey, murder of the Dark Lord and assisting in the murder of Cedric Diggory who was murdered during the Triwizard Tournament. By the time Ryztan was making his way over to Potter and Malfoy, they apparated away and have not been seen since._

_There's been multiple signs that Potter and Malfoy live. For example, all of Potter's vaults and all of Malfoy's vaults in Gringrotts Bank had been emptied nine years ago. _ _That includes their inheritance vaults from both sides of their families and godfamilies (Black vault for Potter and Snape vault for Malfoy). _ _Posters of Potter's face have been seen at Diagon Alley with 'Harry Potter lives!' written on them. The Dark Mark spray painted in Hogsmeade with 'Draco Malfoy lives!' on them. Students at Hogwarts have been sorted into Slytherin, the supposed 'dark' house, just for saying that either of them are still alive._

_By now, both the men would be 47 years old. Former friends of Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_ _-Weasley_ _, have confessed that they might've led Potter into the friendship with Malfoy, causing the outburst. Granger said, "I always told the boys after the war that we should try to be friends with Malfoy, seeing as he didn't want to be apart of the Dark Lord's following. Harry had taken to him more than_ _ Ron and me_ _. Soon enough, Harry and Malfoy were closer than we were at the time."_

_Weasley also commented on this, "I knew Malfoy was a bad influence since the start. _ _Since the first time I saw him at Hogwarts. _ _But I wanted Harry to be happy, so I let him continue to talk to and be friends with him. I knew something was wrong when Harry pulled out the Elder Wand on rare occurrences. Harry never pulled out the Elder Wand before he got close to Malfoy. Obviously his reaction at the banquet was too much, he could've killed poor Mr Creevey."_

_Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks who both died in the Battle of Hogwarts, spoke to Malfoy and Potter before they apparated. He hasn't said anything to anyone about what they told him but he has said this, "I wish they came back. My Gran died a year after I graduated Hogwarts. Harry was my godfather and Draco was my_ _ cousin_ _. I miss them so much."_

_Lupin is now 30 years old, having been ten when the Banquet Incident happened. He is a Metamorphmagus, taking after his mother. His born hair and eye color are unknown by the public, but he has now taken on the hair color of Malfoy and the eyes of Potter. _

_British, American, French, Brazilian, Russian, Japanese and African Aurors are on the look out for both men and have been since their disappearance. They have found occasional clues of their location but if the men were there, they're gone by the time the Aurors get there_ _ with zero traces left behind_ _._

_That's all the information we have so far. Keep reading for monthly updates on the Potter-Malfoy Disappearance._

_Amerah Worogip_

"This is actual bullshit, people do realize that, right?" Draco scoffed as he threw an old copy Daily Prophet down onto the floor of the forest they were currently camping out in.

"The Prophet is owned by the Ministry, and the Ministry wants everyone to believe what they want." Harry mumbled as he focused on making a potion that he got from the Half-Blood Princes book. Draco had sneaked into Borgin and Brukes to get to the Vanishing Cabinet and managed to get the book along with some other items like trunks, spell books, potions books and the sort. Harry also went but to grab some books from Slytherin's library in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Yes, bu– Harry, love, you're brewing that potion all wrong," Draco smiled to himself and sat down next to Harry, "You have to crush the bean by cracking it over the cauldron, not on the table. Like this, watch," Draco took the bean and crushed it over the cauldron, breaking almost instantly because of the fumes being released.

"How are you so bloody good with potions?" Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I grew up with Severus as a godfather," Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips before standing back up, "Now finish your potion before it explodes in your face and I have to clean you up again."

"I don't understand why I can't do this. I'm brilliant with the Dark Arts but can't make a simple potion?"

"To be fair, that is one of the harder potions in that book, and you were always crappy with potions at school," Draco picked the paper up again, skimming through some of the news before stopping, "You said the Ministry controls the Prophet, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then we'll take over the Ministry."

Harry laughed, "Dray, I doubt that's possible. Hermione's the Minister, she's not going anywhere for a while."

"Exactly. In maybe 40 or 50 years, she'll be dead. Meaning, a new Minister, then we can strike. Or we wait until she retires."

Harry stopped mixing his potion and looked at Draco, "If we take over the ministry, we could post whatever we want on the Prophet. Rita Skeeter is as good as dead and we all know this Amerah Worogip guy is the new Rita Skeeter. He's young, a decent writer, plus, he's not half bad looking," Harry laughed at the way Draco's jaw clenched at Harry mentioning how good looking Worogip was, "But he's nothing compared to you. I only have eyes for you, Dray."

"Good, or else that would make this ineffective."

"Make what ineffective?" Harry asked, watching as Draco reached into his pocket and got down on one knee, "Draco..."

"You're a bloody idiot for making me love you because now I'll never be able to stop. Harry James Potter," Draco brought a box into sight and opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring. It had a silver band, but instead of a diamond like most engagement rings, it had a beautifully cut emerald in the middle, "Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Harry let out a tiny laugh, wiping the tears that were falling on his cheeks with his sleeve, "You're the bloody idiot, you idiot," Harry pulled out a similar box, inside the box was another beautiful ring. It had a gold band with a perfectly cut silver topaz in the middle.

Draco gaped at the ring then looked up at Harry, "Well, I'm not answering until you ask properly."

"Only you would make me propose after you already did, Draco," He smiled but also got down onto one knee, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will _you_ do me the honor of being my husband?

"Of course," Draco smiled, "So, is that a yes for my question?"

"Yes, you arse, it's a hell yes."

They each put their ring on the other then stood up to hug each other. Both were sobbing happily before a small explosion was heard. Draco laughed a bit, "You left your potion out too long."

"I don't care if I'm crap at potions, I'm gonna have you to make the potions for the rest of eternity."

"And I suppose, I'll have you protecting my arse every second of every day."

"Damn right you will. I'm not letting you or your adorable arse go anywhere." Harry smirked, lowering one hand to rest on Draco's arse.

"You git," Draco slapped Harry's hand away but there was nothing but love in his eyes, "I don't know we've survived 20 years without tearing each others throats out."

"I think it's because there's no one here to tell us we can't be together."

"For once, I agree."

-

_May 2052, 54 years after the fall of Voldemort and 44 years after the Banquet Incident_

** _Chosen One Harry Potter and Death Eater Draco Malfoy dead or still in hiding?_ **

_We all know the story of the Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. If you don't know or want more information, refer to the Daily Prophet 2028 April 12 Issue, front page story. But, basically, they disappeared after Potter caused a man to almost die. That happened in 2008 at the Battle of Hogwarts tenth year anniversary banquet. Small clues have led Aurors to believe they were alive, up until now. No clues had been seen in two years, until today. An Auror in North Europe, near the Durmstrang school, found the bodies of both the men. _

_Healers have confirmed that these are the missing men and that they are in fact dead. _ _Healers have also confirmed the cause of death was the Killing Curse. _ _One question still stands._

_What were they doing when they were killed?_

_Evidence points to them about to attack the school, but nothing has been confirmed about their plans._

_Ex-friends Ron Weasley and Minister Hermione Granger_ _-Weasley _ _refuse to speak on this matter. Godson of Potter, cousin of Malfoy and current Headmaster of Hogwarts Teddy Lupin has reportedly been seen crying at Hogwarts upon hearing the news. _

_More information to come._

_Amerah Worogip_

"Draco, love, you need to stop reading the Prophet. It's not gonna help."

"Yes, but it says Teddy's Hogwarts Headmaster."

"Really?" Harry put down the shirt he was washing and turned to Draco.

Over the 44 years they were in hiding, they both changed a lot. They were both stronger physically, mentally and magically. Harry still had more of a muscular build but Draco was just as strong. Harry's hair was still short, crazy and untamable while Draco grew his out and mostly had it up in a ponytail or bun. At first, Draco was gonna cut his hair but Harry loved his long hair so he didn't cut it. Both had more scars than they cared to admit. They still moved location every week or so and never stayed in the same place twice.

Harry and Draco had both gotten tattoos over the years. It was Draco's idea to find a spell to get tattoos, so they did. Harry's first tattoo was the Draco constellation, tattooed over his heart. Draco found it cheesy at first, but loved it so much. Draco got small narcissus flowers and lilies tattooed on his side, representing both their mothers. Harry also got a small Snitch tattooed behind his ear and the Deathly Hallows symbol on the wrist he has the bracelet. He also had a stag, a black mutt and a wolf tattooed on his hip bone for his past Patronus, his father, Sirius and Remus. They decided to get a matching tattoo. Of course, they had to pick a dragon after their Patronus. It's a small dragon that had their wedding date written by the tail. They have the dragon on their collarbones.

They ended up getting married on May 2nd, 2048. They chose that day so they could remember it as something else and not just the 50th anniversary of the day Harry died or the day Voldemort was destroyed. Of course, the marriage hadn't been legal since they couldn't get a priest or sign the papers, so whenever they took over the Ministry, they would do it legally.

"It says '_Godson of Potter, cousin of Malfoy and current Headmaster of Hogwarts Teddy Lupin has reportedly been seen crying at Hogwarts upon hearing the news._' The news that we died. That was beautifully executed plan, by the way, love."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it? It was your idea after all. Does it include a picture or something of him?" Harry asked as he walked over to him, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No. Just of the Healers report that its us and that we're dead. But your friend Granger is still the Minister. We might just have to go and do this now."

"Sweetie, we have to wait for them to be weak. With Hermione as Minister, they're never gonna be weak unless she and Ron have another child which is pretty doubtful considering they're 71 years old. We just have to wait until she retires. It'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"Okay. If you're sure," Draco smiled, pulling the paper down and kissing Harry quickly. "Are we still clear on the plan once the Ministry is weak enough?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, going back to washing his shirt, "We use Polyjuice to change ourselves into Ministry workers. Then we wreck havoc."

"Well..." Draco trailed off, "That's the shortened version, the nicer version I would say."

Harry laughed, "Only you would think wrecking havoc is the nicer version of it."

"Well, am I really that wrong?"

"I mean no. But—"

"Then wrecking havoc is the nicer version. Now stop talking and come help me with my wandless Patronus."

"Alright, fine," Harry walked over to Draco and pulled out the Elder Wand. He had been working on controlling his power with the wand in the past years. Now, he didn't have the whispers in his ear all the time when using the wand, only when he was really, really emotional. "Let your magic out. Don't think about using your wand. Try to do it wandless."

Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and cleared his mind. He called out from inside him and pulled on his magic. His magic was released into the air, Harry inhaling softly next to him. "Okay."

"Okay, now think of your happiest memory. Use that memory to overpower your magic."

Draco thought of his memory. He smiled when it came to him.

_Draco and Harry had stolen their tuxes from a Muggle store. They had argued for a while about who got to wear what color but Draco had eventually chosen the colors. Draco said that one of them needed one of them in white and the other in black for the classic wedding experience_ _. As classic experience as you can get when it's a gay wedding._

_Draco ended up in black and Harry in white. His reasoning was so their hair contrasted with their suits. Draco had also said something else but they never processed in Harry's mind. _

_Draco pulled some flowers that he had found in the small flower field they were going to get married in. He turned the flowers into two small bouquets, one for each of them. Narcissa had always taught him about what kind of flowers to use for what occasion and how to arrange them, so it was easy making the bouquets._

_They couldn't do much for, not knowing what an actual priest would say, so they went with walking down a small make-believe aisle, saying their vows, saying the 'I do's, trading the rings, and obviously a short, but steamy honeymoon._

_The flower field was beautiful it had loads of different flowers, plants and a small waterfall on the edge. Draco loved everything about the field which is why he picked this location for their wedding. _

_Their vows were beautiful, both saying things about how much they love each other, how they changed over the 40 years they were together hiding out together, so on so forth._

"Okay, I have it," Draco nodded.

"Now just say the spell, _Expecto Patronum,_" Harry said and watched as a small, blue wispy dragon was summoned from the top of his wand. At first, when he first noticed his Patronus had changed, he was sad about it, about losing the stag that represented his father. But now, he realizes that he moved to a different chapter in his life, one with Draco and was happy that it had changed, knowing his father would be proud of him for finding his love.

"_Expecto Patronum_," Draco whispered. His Patronus was the same dragon as Harrys. Draco slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the full corporal dragon. He had never managed a full corporal wandless Patronus. He had done it with his wand, but now was something even more special.

They both watched as the dragons flew around each other. Their tails intertwined and they flew around the forest.

"I never get over how beautiful that is." Draco whispered.

"I know right. After all these years I'm still amazed by what magic can do."

Draco smiled and leaned into Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry pulled Draco closer and held him close, watching the magical dragons play around next to them.

The sound a twig snapping was heard.

Draco's dragon instantly disappeared, Harry's following shortly after. Draco turned around, trying to locate where the sound came from.

His wand was out in front of him even though he knew he could do just as good without it. He walked towards the edge of their wards. He threw up more wards while being as discreet as he could.

"Malfoy."

Draco paused. No one had called him Malfoy since before he and Harry disappeared. Especially since Draco chose to take Harry's surname (not legally yet though, of course).

He turned and saw who he thought was a mini Weasley. Well, not so mini anymore. Draco only knew his name from the Daily Prophet considering he was the Ministers son.

Hugo Granger-Weasley.

He had his wand out in front of him, looking around for where Draco was. Weasley looked down and saw something, Draco didn't know what.

Before he could react, Weasley stepped into their wards. Draco started throwing spells at Weasley who was deflecting them easily. Harry, at some point, joined the battle, and more spells were thrown. At one point, the Potters were winning, then the next, their wards were down, more Aurors came and joined in, Harry almost got captured, Draco was hit by some dangerous Curse, was bleeding profusely but still fighting, Harry got really mad, let his emotions take control and the Aurors had to disapparate considering half their men were down.

Once the Aurors left, Draco dropped to the floor, ripping his shirt off. Harry dropped onto his knees next to him, cleaning up the blood with Draco's abandoned shirt in an attempt to try to find the source of the bleeding.

"What spell was it?" Harry asked, seeing multiple scratches that were oozing blood. He already knew the answer but wanted to make sure he was right.

"Sectumsempra," Draco whispered, "Heal it please. You know the spell."

"We need dittany," Harry mumbled, already getting up to grab it when Draco tugged on his shirt.

"I don't care if it scars. Just please heal it before I bleed out and you have to preform a ritual to bring me back," Draco paused to cough, "Because unlike you, I can't just wake up back in my body two seconds after I die."

"Okay, okay," Harry put his hand over the scars and started mumbling the spell, "_Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur_."

When the cuts healed, Harry took a deep breath and looked at Draco, "You bloody idiot. You should've told me you were under attack."

"What? You wanted me to yell, 'Harry, dear, your friends son is attacking me'?! Even if I did tell you, who knows if they would've hit me or not! And why are they even using that spell?"

Harry sat down next to Draco, putting a and on his thigh, "Sweetie, we both know Ron hasn't been my friend since he betrayed our friendship. Therefore, him, Hermione and their not-so-tiny-anymore tiny children are not my friends."

Draco laughed a bit, "Okay, love,"

It went quiet for a bit. Just the sound of the wizards breathing and the sounds of nature were heard. It was calming even though they knew the Aurors could come back at any moment.

"We have to move. They knew we're here," Draco said, standing up and heading to their small but big on the inside tent.

"Dray," Harry started, "You're a bloody idiot. But you're my idiot. And I can't have you dying on me anytime soon. You're all I have left, and I cannot deal with losing you. So you can't die. No matter what."

Draco turned back and looked at Harry, smiling softly, "I can't lose you either. So, as long as you're with me, I'm fine. As long as you have that bracelet, I'm always with you."

Harry smiled and followed Draco into the tent. They worked quickly but easily as they packed up their home.

"Love? How would you feel if we move our plan up a few years?" Harry asked.

"How many years?" Draco replied, still working on packing.

"Maybe, say, next year?"

"I think that's a great idea."

The two worked together to pick up their stuff, putting all into their trunks and then shrinking those to fit in their pockets. By the time they left, the small clearing they were in, was as it was before they left. They didn't even leave a single reminder that they were there before.

So, when Hugo Granger-Weasley, along with the other Aurors and Hermione Granger arrived, all they saw was a clearing in a forest with no memory of the men that lived there for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:
> 
> I'm going to be updating once (maybe twice) a week on Saturdays! ♡

_October 2053, 55 years after the fall of Voldemort and 45 years after the Banquet Incident_

"Lucy, I think this might've been a terrible plan."

"Well, it was yours to begin with, so you don't get to talk. And, _please_, do not call me Lucy. It's absolutely hideous."

"Well, I can't call you by your real name considering were out in public and anyone can recognize your name and turn you into the Ministry, since now everyone knows we're still alive."

"It's not my fault the Weasley boy found us. But, _please_, stop it with Lucy."

"Fine. Then is Dragon better?"

"It's actually worse, but fine. Go ahead, call me whatever you want," He sighed.

Draco and Harry Potter were currently walking around the Wizarding world, trying to find their two suspects. They were going to do the same thing Harry, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley did to get into the Ministry the first time on their Horcrux hunt. They had Polyjuice Potion ready and were now just waiting. They had gotten Muggle earpiece communicators so they could talk to each other from other sides of the town.

"Jay, found them," Draco said to Harry. They had picked their codenames based on their middle names, or their fathers names. Draco was Lucy, short for Lucius and Harry was Jay, short for James.

"Get to them discreetly."

"I know how to do this, Jay. Just get over here," Draco whispered as he made his way to the two men. Tiswer Syiltal and Keodor Hewion. Both worked in the Magical Law Enforcement section of the Ministry.

Once Draco was behind them, he cast a quick Confundo charm and dragged the men into an alleyway. He cast Disillusionment Charms so no one could see what he was doing. Once the men were there, he knocked them out by hitting their heads with a book.

"You had to hit them with a book?" Harry asked while walking up to them.

He pulled a couple hairs from Hewion while Draco took from Syiltal. They put the hairs in their vials of the potion and quickly changed clothes with the men. They kept their personal clothes in their trunks and hid those in the pockets of the new clothes.

"Ready?" Harry asked Draco, already knowing what to expect, unlike Draco who never drank it before.

"As I'll ever be."

-

They walked into the Ministry, making themselves look as normal as possible. They made their way towards the elevators when someone stopped them.

"Oh, Mr. Hewion! Just the person I was looking for!" A voice called from behind them.

It took everything Draco had to not stop and hex her but he kept walking and made it to the elevator.

Harry turned around and smiled at his old friend. "Minister Granger. How lovely to see you."

"Can you meet me in my office in twenty minutes? I need somethings to talk to you about. Seeing as you are the Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Right, yes. Of course." Harry smiled politely before turning back around to get on the elevator Draco was on.

-

Harry made his way down to the Ministers office while Draco headed to their_ department_.

Harry knocked on the door and waited for the "Come in" heard from inside before entering. He smiled again before sitting down in front of Hermione.

"Hello, Mr. Hewion. I hope you're doing well," She smiled the smile he knew she had reserved for professors at Hogwarts.

"Of course, Minister Granger."

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you had heard about the most recent Potter-Malfoy sighting. And by most recent, I mean the one from a year ago."

"The one in the forest where they were caught by my Aurors, correct?"

"Yes! I was wondering if you had any new information on what we can do to finally get Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in Azkaban. Since you are the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, I needed to know if it was possible to get them found quicker."

"Minister Granger, I hope you realize that my Aurors are doing the best they can. No offense, ma'am, but as of right now, we've been searching for 45 years and still nothing. We've come close on multiple occasions but never close enough to catch them. They have wards up, from what your son told me from the recent sighting. These men have been on the run for 45 years and don't you think it's finally time we let them go?"

Hermione looked perplexed, "Mr. Hewion, I hope you do realize that Mr. Potter is on charges for three murders and Mr. Malfoy for harboring a fugitive. These men cannot just be let go. No matter how much I loved Harry in the past, he's a murderer and I can't let him roam free for any longer."

"But he murdered Voldemort, the man he was trained to kill. That makes zero sense. And the Cedric Diggory part? It wasn't him. It was Voldemort. At this point I just believe they should be let go."

"He was turning into a Dark Lord. We can't just let them go. Plus with the help of Malfoy, he was turning out to be just like You-Know-Who. We need to have him in a place where we can control them. Control both of them."

"So you need them in Azkaban?"

"Yes. Like I said, they cannot roam free."

Harry burst out laughing, "Roam free? You think we—they're roaming free? They're on the run from the British Ministry of Magic. They can stay in one place at a time for only so long and you think they're roaming free? They spend most of their time working on magic so they don't lose the ability to preform simple spells and you call that roaming free? You absolute idiot, 'Mio—!"

Before Harry could stop himself from saying anything else, he was splashed with a glass of water. But his Polyjuice potion was wearing off. It was water from the Thief's Waterfall, the waterfall in Gringotts Bank that washed away any enchantments on whoever or whatever it hits.

Hermione gasped once she saw who was behind the Polyjuice, "Harry..."

"What are you going to do _'Mione_? Hmm? Call the security on us? On your best friend?"

"You have not been my best friend in so long, Potter. Where's Malfoy?" She growled, casting a spell that she thought Harry wouldn't see. It was a spell that alerted security.

"Malfoy? You've got it all wrong, Granger. It's _Potter_ now. Draco Potter. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Harry smiled mischievously.

"Where is he?" Hermione repeated with the same amount of anger as before.

"Somewhere."

"He's here, isn't he? You would never go without him."

"Oh, bravo, Hermione! Truly the smartest witch of her generation." Harry applauded, faking being impressed.

The doors barged open, the security entering the office, circling Harry with their wands pointed at him.

"It's Harry Potter. Take him to Azkaban. Draco _Malfoy_ is somewhere in the building," She said, putting emphasis on Malfoy, as in saying she would never accept his and Harry's marriage.

Harry turned to look at all the wizards and witches surrounding him. He put his hands up in the air, as if faking surrender.

"Drop your wand, Potter," One of the witches said.

"Oh if you insist. He reached to his waistband and pulled out his Holly wand. He put his hands back up in the air then dropped the wand.

As it was falling, he caught it using a levitating charm and started casting hexes and curses at everyone around him. He deflected everything that was aimed at him with his wand and used wandless magic to cast the curses and hexes.

Hermione, on the other hand who was hiding beneath her desk, cast a charm that would transmit her voice to the whole building, "Attention. This is Minister Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in the building. I repeat, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in the building! All staff either take cover or help find Draco Malfoy." She ended the charm and stood up, casting a spell to detain Harry.

Harry stopped moving, his hands being tied behind his back, wand dropped on the floor.

"Don't you dare hurt Draco." He snarled. Behind his back he was slowly casting a spell that would release him.

"You are a prisoner. You have no right telling me what to do, Potter," She said before turning to one of the guards, "Take him to Azkaban,"

The guard nodded but Harry released himself from the restraints, grabbed his wand and knocked everyone out with a simple spell he and Draco created a while ago.

-

Draco made his way down to the Magical Law Enforcement department. Apparently, Tiswer Syiltal was an Auror. The partner to the Weasley boy. It was just perfect.

As he walked into the Auror's office, he saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

Draco took a deep breath before walking towards Weasley. "Good morning, Hugo. Good morning, Headmaster Lupin." He faked a smile at Hugo then smiled genuinely at his cousin.

"Please, call me Teddy, Mr Syiltal," Teddy smiled kindly then stuck his hand out.

Draco gladly took the hand and shook it. As he did, Teddy gasped slightly, looking at Draco with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong, Teddy?" Draco asked.

"No.. No. I'm fine, thank you though," He smiled a bit fakely.

"Okay..." Draco said softly. He turned back to Weasley, "What's the reason that the Headmaster has to come to the office?"

"He's complaining about the security at Hogwarts," Weasley responded.

"Hmm. Hogwarts security is a bit shitty... No offense, Teddy." Draco shrugged.

Weasley glared at him a bit, "How would you know this? You went to Ilvermorny."

"Right, well, I've heard things. Many, many things."

Weasley stared at him for a bit before looking back down at the papers he had on his desk.

"We'll try and do something. Maybe Mr. Hewion can send more Aurors to Hogwarts to make sure Potter or Malfoy or anyone else doesn't attack," Weasley shrugged.

"Yes. Potter or Malfoy..." Teddy mumbled.

Weasley's head snapped up, eyes wide, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that they're your godfather and cousin!"

"No, it's fine," Teddy waved him off, "I'm used to it by this point."

Weasley nodded reluctantly, before turning to Draco. He frowned upon seeing the communicator still in his ear, "What's that?" He pointed at the comm.

"Oh! It's a communicator. My wife is making me wear it. Y'know, making sure I don't die on the job." Draco replied, cringing on the inside at the word _wife_.

"I didn't know you had a wife."

"You never asked. There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Right, well, I should head back. I have a school to run," Teddy said, breaking the tension between the other two men.

As he was leaving, an alarm sounded followed by the voice of Hermione Granger, "_Attention. This is Minister Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in the building. I repeat, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in the building! All staff either take cover or help find Draco Malfoy_."

The Weasley boy instantly grabbed his wand and a cup of water from inside his desk, splashing it on Draco.

The Polyjuice potion Draco had faded away. Draco cursed to himself before making a run for it, putting up a shield around himself.

Draco ran down the hallway, trying to get somewhere safe when a voice stopped him, "Draco."

He turned around and saw Teddy standing there.

"Ted, you have to go. They'll think you helped us escape," Draco tried, looking out for any Aurors.

"No. I'm not leaving you to die. You left you for 45 years. I can't lose you again," Teddy frowned, walking over to him but stopping because of his shield.

"You have a life. You have friends. You have a great job. You'll be fine."

"But I don't have a family! My parents are dead, my grandparents are dead! You guys are all I have. And don't you dare say anything about your father, because we both know he's gonna be in Azkaban until he dies!" Teddy yelled.

"Edward Remus Lupin! You can't come with us! I can't watch you die because you came with us. Haven't you noticed that I still look like I'm 17? Or that Harry looks like he's 17? He's the Master of Death, he can't die, he stopped aging once he got all the Hallows! I have a Horcrux that the Dark Lord made me make, making me immortal. I can't watch you die! I can't lose you after all this everyone did to make sure you had a good life."

"Then I'll make a deal with Death! I'll make a Horcrux! I don't want to live knowing I could've been with the only family I have left. Please..."

Draco sighed, running a hand through his long hair, "Fine. Fine. Come with us. But no way in hell am I letting you make a Horcrux."

Teddy smiled slightly and Draco opened his shield to let Teddy in.

"Where should we go?" Draco asked, already starting to run again.

"Department of Mysteries."

-

Harry had run off multiple Aurors. He was trying to contact Draco but his earpiece was turned off.

"_Harry._" Draco's voice called from the communicator.

"Oh, my Merlin! Draco. Thank Merlin! You're alright!"

"_Yes, we're fine. Get to the Department of Mysteries._"

"We're? Who's with you?" Harry asked, throwing a hex at a witch who had tried to stop him.

"_Ted. Weasley was working on a case with him and he wants to come along._"

"Ted? As in my godson?"

"Yes! What other Ted's do you know?" Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Right, sorry! You're explaining this once I get there. Go to the Veil room, I'll meet you there. Hide. Make sure no one can see you._"

"Hurry!"

\- 

"Your godfather can be a bloody idiot sometimes, did you know?" Draco asked as he rounded the coroner to get to the Veil room.

Teddy let out a small laugh, "Yes, Draco. I think we all know that by now."

"You're right."

Once they were inside the room, Draco pulled Teddy into one of the ridges hidden next to the main entrance. 

"Dray!" Harry whisper yelled from the entrance. 

Draco stood up and pointed his wand at Harry, "What was your first tattoo, where is it and why'd you pick it?"

Harry sighed, "My first tattoo was the Draco constellation, placed right above my heart and I got it because I love you."

Draco smiled and pulled him into a hug, "It's only been a couple hours and I missed you so damn much."

"I could say the same thing," Harry pulled away, placing a kiss on his lips, "Now where's my godson?"

"I'm right here, Harry. And if you could stop kissing in front of me, that would be lovely," Teddy spoke up.

Harry turned to him and smiled widely, "So the Prophet wasn't lying when they said you took on Draco's hair and my eyes," He pulled Teddy into a tight hug before someone sent a stunner their way, though easily deflected by Harry.

"We have to leave!" Draco yelled, already running to the other side of the entrance to get ready to attack whoever was coming.

"Potter, let go of the boy," Hermione said, wand pointed at Harry. Hugo was behind her and so was the real Keodor Hewion, wearing some muddy looking robes.

"He's my godson and you're nothing to me so I don't have to do whatever you say," Harry growled.

"I am the Minister of Magic, I can make you do whatever I want!" She yelled, more Aurors slowly coming into view.

Draco quickly cast a shield around Teddy and gave Harry a 'let him come over here and I'll protect him' look. Harry nodded and kissed Teddy's forehead before apparating to Draco with Teddy then apparating back alone.

"Malfoy! Give me the boy and he won't get in trouble. I can't say the same about you, though."

"He's my cousin. I will protect him with my dying breath. And my name is not Malfoy! It's Draco Lucius Potter! Get it right!" Draco yelled, sending a curse at Hermione, that was deflected by the mini-Weasley.

Hexes, jinxes and curses were thrown around the room, Teddy and Draco sticking together while Harry was on his own.

Harry fought against Keodor Hewion and Hugo Granger-Weasley while Teddy and Draco fought against Hermione and the whole squad of Aurors.

Draco put protective shields around Harry, Teddy and himself before apparating him and Teddy to Harry, "Harry, love, we're not going to win this."

"We can apparate away," Harry suggested, but was automatically shut down by Draco.

"They can trace us."

"The Veil," Teddy tried, "We can go through the Veil. They can't follow us through there without dying."

"Teddy, you cannot be serious."

"I am! We don't know where it leads to, and no one wants to risk it to follow criminals. They used it as a Death Chamber for a reason! Is dying really worse than getting captured to a lifetime in Azkaban when you can't die?"

"He has a point there, we can't die. Azkaban would be torture," Draco mumbled.

"Okay, okay, fine," Harry nodded, "Use the knock back spell, Dray. So we can have some time without them trying to kill us."

"Knock back spell? I don't think I've heard of that one," Teddy wondered out loud.

"That's because we made it," Draco said before whispering the spell, "_Pulsatia Sicco_."

Everyone in the room fell down unconscious on the floor besides them three.

"Alright, so now, goodbyes? We don't know whats gonna be on the other side of that. So, just in case," Draco suggested.

Teddy nodded, "Okay, I'll go first. Draco, I think you were the first person to actually care about me besides my grandmother. You always came over to visit me with your mom. I loved all our talks, or mainly your talks since I couldn't really talk until later. You taught me so much in such a short amount of time. I remember when I was old enough to understand why my parents weren't there, I remember asking Gran if you could come over because I was sad. And you did come over. You helped me even though you had so many other things to worry about besides me. You would take me to your office because Gran was out and I didn't want to be alone. So, thank you. Even when you disappeared, I always knew I would have you by my side telling me that I would be fine, just like you said before. I love you so much. Um, Harry. You were probably the only person that could really talk to me about my dad. I had Gran to tell me about my mom but you always talked about Dad. I know you didn't have much time with him, but it was more than I had and I wanna say, thank you for sharing his adventures with me. I know you could never spend too much time with me because I reminded you of them, but you still tried your best and I really love that about you. I love you so much," He ended, wiping his tears on his sleeves.

"I'll go next," Draco said, "Teddy. I never really liked your parents because my father wouldn't let me get to know your mother, but from what your Gran told me, she was an amazing woman. She would be so, so proud of everything you've done. Your father was my professor in 3rd year, but, again, my father told me he was bad because of what he and his friends did to my godfather. But, I know that that's the complete opposite of how he actually is. Your parents did great things and they are so proud of you. I just know it. I'm so proud of you too. Since watching you say your first words to now. I've always been so proud of you, and I love you. Harry, you're a git for making me love you. I hated you since the moment I met you because I grew up thinking you were a dark wizard, thinking that we were going to be best friends, then you go and make friends with Weasley and Granger and my chances were ruined. These last 45 years have been absolutely amazing, I have loved every minute with you and I know that we're gonna be okay. Even if we die, I know that I have lived a great life since I had you. Thank you for that."

"Wow, okay," Harry laughed a bit, blinking away his tears before starting to talk, "Ted, I could never spend too much time with you because you reminded me of your parents and how I couldn't save them. But now I know it was wrong to think that because, they died to make sure you had the best life possible, like what my parents did for me. I loved you since I first saw you in your mothers arms. And I loved you even more once Remus asked me to be your godfather. I wanted to be better, I wanted you to have a better life than I did. I knew my godfather for two years before he died and I didn't want the same for you. Which is why I regret not taking better care of you. I know you grew up to be an amazing man, but I wish I could've been there more more of your childhood. So, I'm sorry about that. But, I love you and I always will. Draco, love, I'm not gonna say much because these past years have said everything they need to, but I am going to say this. It's been an honor to be your husband, to be with you, to be able to hold you, to have so many great memories with you and I love you. I got my first tattoo for you, over my heart, because that's what you are to me, you're my heart. So thank you for being my heart."

The Aurors were starting to wake up. Draco and Harry kissed one last time, Harry, Draco and Teddy hugged one last time. They all said their goodbyes and were ready for whatever came next.

They all held hands, Teddy in the middle, as they passed through the Veil, not hearing the spell that hit Draco on his way through.

-

_1970, New York City_

"Director Carter," An agent called from the doorway.

"Yes?" The director turned to the Agent.

"There was energy surge in the middle of London twenty minutes ago. I sent agents to check it out, but they say nothing was found besides some blood."

"Hmm. Keep an eye on the place. Make sure it doesn't happen again and see if anything changed from before. And test that blood, see who it belongs to."

"We did, ma'am," The agent nodded.

"And?" 

"It doesn't match any records in the SHIELD systems."

The director made an odd face at that, "Then find out who it belongs to. There isn't a single person on Earth who isn't in the system."

"Yes, ma'am," The agent left the room, talking to someone on a communicator.

The door closed, leaving SHIELD's director, Peggy Carter, to her thoughts, looking at a picture of her lost love, Steve Rogers.

She turned to the window, looking Northeast to where London would be over seas, "What are you?" She asked to no one in particular, just to herself.

Overseas, a couple minutes earlier, a confused Draco Malfoy, an amazed Teddy Lupin and a once bleeding, but now completely fine Harry Potter landed in London, 83 years in the past and on a different Earth, one with superheroes instead of wizards. Not that they know that. Yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Fury was a very smart man. So when he became the director of SHIELD, his first order was to look at any unsolved cases. It took a long time to find, but the one that interested him the most was an energy surge in 1970. The director on the case was Peggy Carter. The energy surge had originated in London, England. SHIELD agents were sent to check out the site. All they found was some blood which they tested but found nothing. The blood led to no one, meaning whosever blood it was was probably unregistered. They kept samples of the blood in case anything else every popped up. Nothing did pop up for years to they closed the case, saying it was animal blood.

When Nick Fury tested the blood, it led to a Harry James Potter, born July 31, 1980. How did his blood show up ten years earlier at the site of a SHIELD operation? Fury put two of his best agents on the case. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

"Status report?"

"The suspect acts like a normal person. He gets up in the morning, goes to work at the NYPD, gets sent on a dangerous case, brings in the perp with ease, goes home to his husband and son, goes to bed, and starts all over again," Agent Romanoff started.

Once Romanoff finished, Agent Barton started talking, "He has scars all over his body. They're old scars that have healed over, meaning they don't come from field work. Possible child abuse, but no one is crazy enough to leave those kind of scars on a child. Distinctive features include a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and a couple tattoos all over his body."

"Where'd he study?"

"All three of them studied in a boarding school in Scotland, Potter and his husband graduated in 1998, and the boy graduated in 2008. They both went to Harvard for their college years. The husband, Draco Potter, studied medicine while Officer Potter studied law enforcement," Romanoff explained.

"What about the boy?"

"His name is Edward Lupin, but they call him Teddy. His parents died a month after he was born from an accident. He went to live with his grandmother but she died when he was about to graduate from the boarding school. So Officer Potter, being his godfather, adopted him. Draco Potter was his cousin and him being married to Officer Potter, also made him sort of his dad? It doesn't really make sense but from watching them, Mr. Lupin still refers to the Potters by their first names," Barton explained.

"Family?"

"None found other than the three. We searched all the files but didn't find anyone that was related to the three."

Nick Fury let the agents go work on their other cases and started searching through the databases. He searched through old files (even the paper ones that still hadn't been transferred to the online version), all the databases he had access to and all the archives. Then the idea hit him like a truck when he remembered the blood found 10 years before it should've even existed.

He pulled up the street footage of London on July 28, 1970. He saw the blood that the Agents took the sample from. He went back a couple frames and saw the three. Harry Potter, Draco Potter and Edward Lupin. They looked like they did now, except maybe Lupin looked a bit different. He went frame by frame and suddenly they were gone. Without a trace, no one even noticing them or the blood stain.

Fury pulled up Harry Potter's file again. He printed out a shorten version without the classified information. Then he pulled up his work address and made his way over.

Fury didn't even bother stopping, just showed the man at the main desk a fake FBI badge and made his way to the elevator. He went up to Potter's floor and found his desk.

"Can I help you?" Potter asked, not even bothering to look up from a case file he needed to work on.

"What I have to say might interest you, Mr Potter."

Now Potter looked up, assessed who he was talking to before speaking again, "How can I help you, Mr..."

"Fury. Nick Fury."

"Right."

Fury pulled out the small version of Potter's file and placed it on top of the case file he was working on.

"Do you mind telling me why you're blood showed up in 1970 when you were born in 1980?"

Potter scanned through the file. It was just basic facts about him and the DNA test results that matched him to the 1970 London blood.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I was born on July 31st, 1980. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do," Potter said, standing up before Fury stopped him again.

"I'd like you to work for me. We can ignore the blood thing for now, as long as you work for me. You'd work as an Agent, working closely with some of my most trusted."

"And who are you exactly?"

"Nick Fury. Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, SHIELD for short. I work with the Avengers."

"Let me think about it. You can call me in 24 hours, assuming you won't lose my number in those 24 hours. Where would I work?"

"Here in New York. At SHIELD Headquarters. It's a secret location, so I cannot disclose the real address."

"Right. Of course. And my family?"

"You mean your husband and your son? They stay where they are. You wouldn't have to move, just go work on cases once in a while outside of New York," Fury explained. He would have to put Potter with a trusted Agent so they could look after him, making sure nothing weird happens.

"I'll give you an answer tomorrow. I have to discuss this with my husband."

"Just keep in mind that we don't ask just anyone."

"Right."

Then Fury left, leaving Potter to his thoughts.

-

When Draco arrived at their house, he went straight for his and Harry's room. It was tradition now. After so many years being together alone on the run, now they always go see each other when the other gets home. No matter what.

"Harry? Love?"

"In the workshop!" Harry yelled from their basement which they had claimed as a workshop to work on potions or other normal magic stuff they can't have out in broad daylight. It was hard finding ingredients for potions in the Muggle world, but so far they had found some easy replacements for Magical ingredients.

"And Teddy?" Draco asked once he was down in the basement.

"Board meeting," Harry smiled looked up at his husband. "How was your day?"

"Decent. Meetings and one surgery. Just one. We couldn't even save the woman. There was too much damage." Harry tilted his head in confusion as if to ask 'what happened?'. "Car crash. She was driving and flew through the windshield when another woman slammed into the side of the car. The other one is still unconscious, has been since they finished her surgery a while ago. But, enough rambling, what about you?"

"Normal stuff. I was catching up on some readings for an upcoming mission when someone came to see me. His name was Nick Fury. He works for... what was it... Strategic Homemade Internet Enforcement and Logic Department? No... that wasn't it. Whatever. It was called SHIELD. He said he wants me to work for him as an agent. He also said he works with the Avengers."

"Hmm. What are you gonna say?" Draco asked as he came around, peeking at the book Harry was reading out of to make a potion before peeking into the cauldron. "You need more mushrooms. It's too purple. It's supposed to be a pink by now."

Harry nodded and chopped up some more, slowly adding, mixing and seeing if the color changed before adding more if needed. "I dunno. I like my job but maybe this could be what's missing from it. He said I'd go on cases outside of New York occasionally, so I dunno. It might be too much time away from you and Ted. From being an Auror all those years ago, I wasn't able to see Granger, the Weasleys and Teddy that much. I just don't know if I wanna risk doing that again."

"Okay, let's see... If Teddy and I weren't an issue, would you do it? Would you take the job?"

"Probably."

"Then take it. It could be a lot of fun for all you know. It might remind you of your Auror days."

Harry scoffed. "Like I'd ever want to remember being used by the ministry."

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Take the job. We both know you miss fighting bad guys. Teddy and I will be here for when you come home for the night. You should take it."

Harry hummed, still stirring his cauldron. "Okay. But now I have to wait for the Nick Fury guy to call me."

-

Two months after the unexpected visit by Nick Fury, Harry started working at SHIELD. Harry's first day was pretty uneventful (in his eyes, in other people's eyes they would think he had enough adventure for a lifetime). He had his picture taken for his ID. Had to fill out tons of papers about himself, his family and more. He even had to write letters to anyone important to him in case he died. If only they knew he couldn't. Clint Barton, another SHIELD agent, was put in charge of him to make sure he knew all the protocols and information he needed. The protocols were pretty similar to those from his Auror days.

The uniform was terrifying in his opinion. They were a dark blue, tight fitted jumpsuits with the SHIELD emblem on the sleeve. It had 'H. Potter' embedded on the left side. They were not protective at all compared to his dragon hide armor that he chose to wore underneath (not that anyone knew except Draco and possibly Teddy) after his first day.

Barton hated him already. Harry had insisted he knew how to take care of himself but Fury wouldn't budge, causing him to pull Barton out of training and introduced him to Harry.

"This is Harry Potter. You are in charge of him until further notice."

"Sir—" Harry tried but was quickly shut up by Fury.

"No discussions. Barton take Potter into training. I'm sure he needs it. Bring him to my office once you're done. There's more paperwork." Fury commented, quickly scanning up and down Harry before walking away.

Barton made a grunt as if saying 'follow me' and headed back down the way he came. Harry followed closely behind.

Once in the training room, Harry discovered Barton was sparring with Natasha Romanoff.

"Clint, who's that you've got there?" Romanoff asked, clearly (or at least clear to Harry) going defensive since it was obvious she didn't know this man personally, of course. She had stalked him a while ago. Harry figured it out when the wards notified him that the same two people were coming to the house for about a week. He had used his Invisibility Cloak to see who it was.

"Fury put me in charge of him. He's the newbie he's been ranting about." Barton explained but his eyes said something different. Something along the lines of 'it's him'.

"Ms Romanoff. Nice to finally meet you." Harry said politely, sticking his hand out.

Romanoff narrowed her eyes but shook his hand, "What do you mean finally?"

"So, it wasn't you who stalked me for a week about 2 months ago?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm here to train, if you want to chat, go somewhere else." Romanoff crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright," He stuck his arms up in surrender, chuckling softly. "I believe I'm supposed to train. Director's orders."

"Then get on with it. You and Clint first." Romanoff said, stepping aside, leaving Barton and him on the mats.

"I'll go easy on you. For now." Barton said.

"Unnecessary. I've had enough practice."

That caused Barton to launch forward, going for a punch which he deflected. Harry slid across the floor and got behind Barton, almost knocking him off his feet with a kick to the knees when he turned and shot an arrow at Harry which he found idiotic. Who brings a bow and arrow to a close range battle? Harry let the arrow hit his shoulder, making the archer stop.

"Are you okay?"

Harry used this opportunity to get Barton down, which he succeeded at, resulting in him finally surrendering under Harry's hold.

Once Harry let go, he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, not even flinching and frowned at the hole in his brand new uniform. Not that he cared much for it.

"How'd you do that?" Romanoff asked, walking back up to them.

"Do what?" Harry asked while offering a hand out to Baton to get him back up, which he declined and got up by himself.

"Keep fighting while shot. The newbies Fury picks up normally can't do that."

"Easy. Live through a war when you're a child. Be the center of all the bad guys attention, meaning they want to kill you every chance they get. Oh! And don't forget the abusive relatives." Harry shrugged, unzipping the top half of the uniform to look at the bruise that was already fading from where the arrow hit.

Romanoff saw this and pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at him, Barton following after him.

"What are you? Are you like Loki?"

"I'm just a man who lived through too much." He put his hands up in surrender, trying to get the spies to put down their weapons.

"You're 35. Your life barely just started." Romanoff said, putting her finger on the trigger.

"Wrong. My life started over 100 years ago."

"So you are like Loki." That's when Romanoff pulled the trigger and shot him over the heart.

Harry smiled as he fell down to the ground, actively bleeding out.

Romanoff seemed to be happy with her decision while Barton looked a bit remorseful.

"He was too much like Loki, we couldn't risk it." Romanoff said to Barton, putting her gun back in its holster.

Less than a minute later, the blood looked like it was somehow seeping back inside of Harry and his eyes shot open, "Please don't shoot me. It's not very nice to shoot people on the same side as you."

Romanoff pulled the gun out again while Barton left his bow and arrow down.

"How are you still alive?"

"You can shoot me as many times are you want. It won't do anything. I'll just come right back."

Harry waved his hand quickly and the gun in the spy's hand was in his, the bow and arrow was across the room and the other weapons the spies had on them were traded for small, little, toy guns.

"Don't cross me and we won't have a problem. I'm here to do what I did back at the Ministry, take down the bad guys and if that means I have you two shooting me every minute, that's completely fine with me."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fill out more paperwork."

-

The next week, Harry found himself locked in a cell. A day later there were eight other people on the other side. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Apparently Romanoff and Barton tattled on him and now he found himself in Magic reducing cuffs in front of the Avengers. He was aware that there was some sort of truth telling wards around the cell (he didn't know where they came from, considering he was the only magical person they knew besides Loki who was in Asgard and most likely wouldn't help them) but there wasn't anything he could do since he wasn't familiar with whoever's magic was being used and if it was even magic.

"How did you survive Natasha shooting you?" The Captain asked.

"I can't die." Harry shrugged.

"Do you have proof of that?" Banner asked.

"Um... you have security tapes of me bleeding out then coming back, I think that's enough proof."

"What are you?"

"See, those are the questions you should be asking! Good job, Mr Stark. I am a wizard, as are my husband and my godson."

"Wizard, as in magic?"

"Yes, as in magic. Director Fury, you asked how we were able to show up ten years before Draco and I were born. That's because in 1970, my world was in the year 2053, I believe. It was hard to keep track in the woods."

"The woods?" Rogers asked.

Before Harry could stop himself, he found himself spilling his whole life story to the group of people. "Yes. Me and my husband were caught in a bad place at the anniversary of the war and were forced to go into hiding. Before you ask, yes, we were in a war, I was the supposed hero of the war, having died. But the _Daily Prophet_, that's our newspaper, was controlled by the Ministry, our government, and blah blah blah, the Ministry just wanted a reason for Draco to be sentenced to Azkaban, our prison, terrible, terrible place, zero out of five stars, would not recommend. I was sentenced with attempted murder, murder and assist in murder, none of which were completely true. Attempted murder because I shot a curse at someone with more power than I was supposed to. Murder because I murdered the Dark Lord who I was raised to kill, so I mean... And assist in murder because when I was 14, a boy at my school died during the Triwizard Tournament, and there were no witnesses so everyone thought I killed him or helped with killing him, which I didn't by the way. I watched him get murdered terribly by one of my father's ex-best friends. Long story short, we were in hiding until 2053 when we decided to take over the Ministry, found Teddy along the way, who is my godson and Draco's cousin, he begged us to come with. Accidentally got caught, had to battle my ex-best friend who was the Minister at the time and we fell through the Veil and here we are."

"Wait. Start from the beginning." Stark said.

"Of my life or of when we got here?"

"Life."

"If I tell you will you let me out?" Harry bargained.

"Maybe. Depends on what you tell us." Fury said.

"Alright. I was born on July 31, 1980 to James Potter and Lily Evans. The following Halloween, Peter Pettigrew told the Dark Lord Voldemort where we were living. Pettigrew was their secret keeper, meaning only he knew where we were. So basically, Voldy wanted to kill me because of a prophecy that said a boy born at the end of July wold be the one to kill him. He obviously didn't wanna take his chances so he came to out house on Halloween and killed my parents. When he shot the Killing Curse at me, it somehow rebounded and hit him instead, killing him and leaving me with the lightning scar, but he wasn't actually dead, not that we knew that until like 10 years later. Sirius Black, one of my parents best friends was assumed to have been the one that outed my parents and killed 13 muggles, non-magic folk and Peter. Which wasn't true by the way, but we'll get into that later," Harry took a breath before continuing again.


	5. Chapter 5

At this point, Harry found no point in hiding about his past. If he did, he would probably be confined to a cell for the rest of his life. But since these were the people he was most likely going to work with from now on, he thought it would just be easier to tell them.

He told them everything. He started by telling them about how he lived with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. He told them about living under the cupboard and being called a freak.

Then he told them about when he got his first Hogwarts letter. He told them of the Hogwarts Express and meeting Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley for the first time. He told them about the troll, Quirrel, Snape and the Philosophers Stone. He told them what it was like returning to the Dursley's — because it'd never been his home — house.

He told them about the idiotic teacher that was Gilderoy Lockhart. He told them about Ginny Weasley and Lucius Malfoy putting the diary in her cauldron. He talked about his ability to speak Parseltounge and how everyone turned their back on him once they found out. He talked about the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle and saving Ginny.

He told them about meeting the Defense teacher of the year, Remus Lupin (who was also one of his dad's best friends), the Dementor attack on the train and hearing his mothers voice. He talked about Sirius Black and how he supposedly betrayed his family. He talked about Scabbers being Peter Pettigrew, who was alive, meaning that Sirius was innocent. He told them about the Time Turner and saving his godfather.

He told them about the Triwizard Tournament. He talked about the two other schools that were staying at Hogwarts for the Tournament. He told them about the Goblet of Fire and thinking that he was going to have a normal year for once. Then he said that he was mistaken when his name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire. He talked about the Defence teacher of the year, Mad Eye Moody slash Barry Crouch Jr. He talked about the dragons, mermaids, and the maze. He talked about the death of his classmate and his fellow Champion, Cedric Diggory. He also told them that he gave the winning money to Fred and George Weasley for them to start their joke shop.

He told them that the Ministry was watching Hogwarts with Dolores Umbridge, the worst Defense professor and Headmistress (though for a short time) Hogwarts has ever seen. He told them about Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. He also included the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the death of his godfather.

"Year six. The more Draco oriented year. Basically Draco's father, the Dark Lord's right hand man, forced Draco to join the Death Eaters, which are the bad guys. He was told to kill Albus Dumbledore, our headmaster. Snape was now our Defense teacher and Horace Slughorn was our potions teacher. I found a potions book, the Half-Blood Prince's book. I excelled at potions that year because of the book. Draco kept hexing students discreetly as a part of his plan to get to Dumbledore. Then the end of the year, Dumbledore told me about Horcruxes. That's what was keeping Voldy alive. A Horcrux is a part of our soul that is placed in an object that will grant you immortality until the Horcrux is destroyed. Me and Dumbledore went on a mission to find the third Horcrux. The first was the diary that was controlling Ginny in second year. I destroyed it without knowing what it was. The second was a ring that Dumbledore and Snape destroyed. The one we went to find was a fake placed by Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother who was once a follower of Voldemort who switched sides and was looking for the Horcuxes. I'm pretty sure he died trying to find them. Dumbledore died at the hand of Snape. Only because Draco couldn't do it and Narcissa, Draco's mother, may she rest in peace, and Snape made an Unbreakable Vow, which is exactly what it sounds like, to protect Draco. Oh! And Snape was the Half-Blood Prince who was also in love with my mother.

"I didn't attend seventh year. But Snape was Headmaster since Dumbledore died. Instead, me, Hermione and Ron went on a search for the rest of the Horcruxes. But the thing is, they can only be destroyed by the Sword of Gryffindor or Fiendfyre, which is really dangerous. It took us all year, but we found them. Most of them. We had found four of the seven. The diary, the ring, the real locket, which is the one me and Dumbledore went after, and the cup. One of them was in Hogwarts, a diadem. I saved Draco from Fiendfyre gone wrong in the room where we found the diadem. Then the Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts. That's when the war started. We found Snape dying in the boathouse, I think, and he told me to take his tears, which could be used to watch his memories. So I watched them. I watched him cradling my mothers dead body when he found out she had died, I found out he had made a Vow to protect me since he couldn't protect my mother and I found out he and my mother were childhood friends but drifted apart when he started earning interest in the Dark Arts. And I found out what the last Horcrux was. But here's the fun twist. I was the last Horcrux. When Voldemort came to kill me when I was a baby, he unknowingly created the Horcrux inside me. So I had to die. But in Dumbledore's Will, he gave me the Snitch I caught in my first Quidditch match. Engraved on it said, _I open at the close_. So when I went to face Voldemort, the Snitch opened. It was the Resurrection Stone. So Voldemort shot me with the Killing Curse and I died. Technically. I came back, of course. Narcissa was in charge of checking if I was alive or not. She felt me breathing or something and asked me if Draco was alive. I nodded and she lied to Voldemort by saying I was dead to protect her and her son. Hagrid took me back to Hogwarts while being dragged by the Death Eaters. Neville destroyed the snake Nagini, who was another Horcrux using the sword. I jumped down out of Hagrid's arms, Draco tossed me his wand and the battle began. I ended up killing Voldemort. But his people killed so many of ours. Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother died, causing his twin George so much pain. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks died, Teddy's parents. Colin Creevey who was just a boy who wanted to fight for his school and friends died. Lavender Brown, Ron's ex, died. _I_ died. Snape died. So many people died. Teddy was taken in by his grandmother. Hermione and Ron finally admitted that they liked each other. Draco made the right choice in the end, fighting against the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, his father, though, he's in Azkaban, or he was in Azkaban, I think he's dead now.

"I found out I was the Master of Death. Which is how I can't die. I became this, the night of the Battle. To become the Master of Death, you had to collect all three Deathly Hallows, which are my worlds most powerful objects. Which I did. The Invisibility Cloak which I got from Dumbledore as it belonged to my father. The Elder Wand, which I got from disarming Draco who disarmed Dumbledore who had the wand. I became it's owner and master, you could say. And the Resurrection Stone that I got before I died. So I can't die. I can't age, which is why I'm stuck looking like a 17 year old.

"Then the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I made a speech. Draco made a speech. Andrew Creevey, Colin's dad, shot a curse at Draco. Me, being an Auror, didn't know how to help him, I called another Healer, Hannah Abbott, over and she healed him. An Auror is basicallly our SHIELD and a Healer is a doctor. Draco was Head Healer and I was Head Auror. We worked together a lot, which is how we started developing feelings for each other. After Creevey shot the curse at Draco, I shot him with another curse, but put too much power behind it and almost killed him. So we went into hiding. We hid for 45 years. He told me that Voldemort forced him to make a Horcrux which is how he hadn't aged. I have his Horcrux now. We got married, not legally of course. We almost got caught by Hugo Weasley, Hermione and Ron's kid. During our hiding, we worked on spells, potions and everything. Then in October of 2053, we decided to take over the Ministry. Didn't really work. Found Teddy along the way. He was Headmaster of Hogwarts and was talking to the Auror's about upping the security of the school. And we ended up here. Teddy is a Metamorphous, meaning he can alter what he looks like. He made a Horcrux and chose to keep himself looking like a 17 year old like me and Draco. When we went missing, he chose my green eyes and Draco's blond hair and he hasn't really changed it since.

"We had enough money to do whatever we wanted for centuries. But we chose to go to school. Draco opened a hospital, Teddy is the principal of a high school, I was working for NYPD, Director Fury found me and here we are."

Bruce, who seemed to be the only one that caught all that, started asking questions.

"Why was Draco an asshole? Why did it matter if you were a Pureblood, half-blood or Muggleborn? What is Quidditch?"

"Alright, let me stop you right there. Draco was an asshole because of his father, Lucius. Lucius believed that Pureblood were better than half-bloods and especially Muggleborns. Draco was raised on his ideals. Narcissa was more open on the ideas but she couldn't speak up without risking her life. For the blood purity thing, basically Purebloods think they are, like the name says, of pure blood, meaning all wizardry decent. Occasionally, when the kids are raised like Draco was, they think they are higher up on the social chain. Then there's families like the Weasleys. They're also Purebloods but they are considered Blood Traitors for not believing they are better than the others. And Quidditch. It's a sport. I wish we could try it some day but we don't have the supplies. Well I do have a Snitch, but we need more brooms and the other balls. But! It's like soccer in the air, I guess. There are goalposts, brooms, balls, and seven members a team. There's three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. The Chasers are in charge of making the goals with the Quaffle, each goal being worth ten points. The Beaters make sure the other players don't get hit by the Bludger which is charmed to knock the players off their brooms. The Keeper is the goalie and the Seeker, which is what I was, is in charge of ending the game. The Seeker is after the Snitch, which is a flying gold little ball. It moves so quickly, you need to be on the look out for it at all times. If the Seeker chases the Snitch, the game ends and their team gets added 150 points, almost always winning the game for their team."

"What's a Basilisk?"

"Giant snake."

"How was that man Peter Pettigrew a rat?"

"It's called an Animagus. Pettigrew, Sirius and my dad all became Animagi to help Remus, who was a werewolf. Werewolves don't attack animals like they do humans. Pettigrew was a rat, Sirius was a dog and my dad was a stag. It basically means you transform into that animal. For example, I have two Animagus forms, so does Draco. Teddy only has one since he wasn't on the run with us. My Animagus forms are a lion, like my House animal, and a raven. Draco's are a dragon, a small dragon though, and a snake. Teddy's is a wolf."

"What happened to your little student run club thing?"

"It was called Dumbledore's Army, the DA. It fell apart after the fight at the Ministry. Or the Department of Mysteries Battle, as the _Prophet_ called it."

"What exactly are the Deathly Hallows?"

Harry smiled a bit sadly. He held up his wrist with the metal bracelet. "These are the Hallows."

Barton scoffed. "So your worlds most powerful items are a bracelet?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "They're stored here. No one can take the bracelet off, no one can take the Hallows unless I willingly hand them over but they always come back to me in the end." He cast a silent spell and the Invisibility Cloak was in his hands. "This is the Invisibility Cloak, the one that belonged to my father." He put it over his hand and it disappeared. He cast another spell and the Cloak was gone, replaced by the Resurrection Stone. "This is the Resurrection Stone. It's purpose is just like the name, to resurrect someone. But, it's not the best thing. Whoever you use the stone on _will_ come back. But they'll only be a shell of what they used to be. It worked for me since by that point I was the Master of Death. At least I think that's why it worked for me." And then the Wand was in his hand. "This is, in my opinion, the most dangerous of all. The Elder Wand. I got this from disarming Draco, who disarmed Dumbledore, who got it from Gellert Gindelwald, another Dark Lord from the first Wizarding War. Apparently Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers? I dunno. This is nicknamed the Deathstick, and believe me, it's named that for a reason. It's what caused my spell against Andrew Creevey to be so powerful. It's the most powerful wand to exist in our world."

Banner went back to asking questions, "What's the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's sword, of course. It belonged to Godric Gryffindor, who is one of Hogwarts' founders. It shows up when a Gryffindor is in need of it the most. For example it showed up for me in second year to kill the Basilisk. Then it showed up in a lake where I almost drowned trying to get it out and Ron pulled me out. Then it showed up for Neville when he was about to kill Nagini for the first time, though he failed that time."

Then Rogers spoke up, "What's a Gryffindor?"

"So at Hogwarts there were four houses, each made by one of the founders. Each house values different things. Gryffindor, created by Godric Gryffindor, values bravery and courage. Slytherins, created by Salazar Slytherin, tend to be ambitious and cunning. Hufflepuff, by Helga Hufflepuff, values loyalty and patience. Ravenclaws, created by Rowena Ravenclaw, are witty, intelligent and creative. Gryffindor's colors are red and gold and our animal is a lion. Slytherin is green and silver and their animal is a snake. Hufflepuffs are yellow and black and their animal is a badger. And Ravenclaw is blue and bronze and their animal is an eagle. I, along with all the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville and the Marauders were Gryffindors. Draco was a Slytherin like every other Malfoy and Black, excluding Sirius and Tonks. Teddy and his mother were Hufflepuffs. Luna, Cho Chang, who I briefly dated in fifth year, were Ravenclaws."

"Who are the Marauders?"

"There were four of them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were the best pranksters at Hogwarts, only to be rivaled by Fred and George Weasley around 18 years later. My dad James and Sirius were friends since before Hogwarts. They met Remus because he was lost on his way to Charms and instantly became friends. Then they found Peter also lost on their way to Transfiguration. All of them were Gryffindor."

"You were a Gryffindor too, right?"

"Yes. I was almost a Slytherin, though. But because of Ron telling me that all Slytherins were bad, I didn't wanna go. The reason I was almost a Slytherin had to do with the Horcrux inside me. It was part of Tom Riddle, and he was a Slytherin, so the Sorting Hat wanted me to be the same house as him. But I kinda begged it not to. After all these years, I regret that decision. I could've been friends with Draco faster, I wouldn't've had to deal with Ronald and Hermione, but whatever."

"What did the Horcrux inside you exactly do?"

"What a Horcrux normally does, is it brings out the worst in people. Like during our hunt for them, we had the locket with us since we didn't know how o destroy it. Whoever wore it was always so mean and saying everything on their mind. It's what caused Ron to leave us for a while. It causes everyone's mood to worsen. The Horcrux I had gave me the ability of Parseltongue. It means I can speak to snakes and most reptiles. It was supposed to disappear after the Horcrux was destroyed, but it didn't. Tom Riddle is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, who is one of the most known Parselmouths. So when I started to speak to a snake in second year, they thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, the one behind the petrifactions. It made everyone think I was just like Tom because of how I looked like him, I don't see it though."

"What about your husband?" Stark asked.

"What about him?" Harry asked as his eyes narrowed. One thing was to ask about him and another was asking about his loved one.

"You said he owns a hospital. How'd that happen? You need a lot of money for that."

"We have it. The Malfoy's were considered one of the richest families in all of Wizarding Britain. Our money isn't pounds or dollars like here. There're knuts, sickles and galleons. Knuts are copper coins. Sickles are silver coins and galleons are gold coins. 29 knuts equals one sickle. 17 sickles equals one galleon. Just one galleon equals to around 25 dollars. In my first vault, the one I got when I was eleven, I had around 50,625 galleons, which is $1,265,625. That's only the money my parents left me for school. I also inherited the other family vaults once I was 17, the Black vaults considering Sirius didn't have an heir and he named me as the one to get most of his money, leaving some for Remus. We don't even need to go into specifics about Draco's money, but he had a lot more of it. He got the Malfoy vaults, the other side of the Black vaults and the Lestrange vaults thanks to his Aunt Bellatrix not having any kids."

"Wait. So you could be richer than me?" Stark gasped.

"Unlikely. We may be rich, but I doubt anyone in America is richer than you." Harry shrugged.

He looked around to see if he could find a clock. It was 5 pm. His magic let him know that someone had entered the wards. He couldn't tell from this far away who it was but it was either Draco or Teddy since no one else was keyed into the wards. Harry tried to pull on the thread of his magic that set the wards but he still couldn't pick up on the magical signature. Then he shuddered.

Harry's eyes snapped open, he hadn't even realized he had closed them.

"Let me out."

"We can't." Rogers said.

"You don't understand. I have to go. Or I need to get these cuffs off of me."

Then out of nowhere, a blue misty wolf appeared. It spoke with the voice of Teddy, "_Harry! Some guy broke in saying he needs to speak to you but Draco wouldn't let him in because he didn't recognize him. Then the guy pulled out a wand and shot Draco with the Killing Curse and now Draco's kinda dead. The guy called Draco 'Death Eater scum'. He knows Harry. He's from our world. I held the guy back, he's being held back by the wards and a shield I cast around us, but he's trying to get rid of our wards. Harry please come_."

Harry pounded against the glass wall, pulling on his magic to get him out of the cell. "I need to get to Draco. Someone just broke into my house and killed my husband. Let me out!" He yelled.

Stark turned to Fury then walked up to the panel next to the cell and entered some codes, causing the cell to open and the cuffs to fall off.

"I'm coming with you." Stark announced, pulling on a bracelet that could activate the Iron Man suit.

"If the Man of Iron going, I shall go too." Thor boomed.

Then suddenly all the Avengers were going, all suited up, or in Stark's case, ready to suit up if needed.

"Everyone hold onto me. We're going to Apparate. It feels really gross, but don't worry. It's normal. Any technology shouldn't be affected, so you should all be fine."

Without any further warning, once everyone was holding onto him, he apparated to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mainly a filler that I don't really like.


	6. Chapter 6

All the Avengers besides Thor stumbled and took a couple seconds to get back up after the Apparation experience.

"Teddy!" Harry yelled. Harry ran downstairs since he had apparated to an empty room in the house. The Avengers followed.

Teddy turned around, holding a wand to the door to hold the man out while using slight wandless magic to shield them.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin! Draco's over there. I can hold the man off while you bring him back."

Harry nodded while running down to the basement to grab a cauldron and the ingredients needed. He came back upstairs and put his stuff down next to Draco.

Banner slowly made his way over to him. "I can help, if you'd like."

"Yeah, um," He cast an _Aguamenti_ and got started. "Can you pass me the vial that has the yarrow, please?"

Banner nodded and passed him the vial. Harry opened it and put three of the flowers inside the cauldron.

"Now the spider venom, please."

They went on for a couple minutes, Teddy still holding off the man who was still trying to get in. The other Avengers ready to fight if needed, while Banner and Harry worked to get Draco back.

"Okay, pass me the knife please."

Banner gave him the knife. Harry cut a straight line down his forearm and let the blood drip into the cauldron. He had to cut his skin many times because he kept healing. He cleaned the knife then cut into Draco's arm, taking the smallest amount of blood and adding it into the mix. He stirred for a bit before using the Elder wand to pull on the magic surrounding the soul in the bracelet.

A couple seconds later, Draco's eyes shot open while gasping for air. "Fuck. I forgot how terrible that feels."

Harry laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Dray, thank Merlin."

Draco had only died a couple times, each time brought back by Harry. No matter how many times they went through it, it was always stressful when one of them died.

Harry sent the cauldron and ingredients down to the basement before kissing Draco. He got up after pulling away.

He stood next to Teddy, Elder wand pointed at the door. Draco leaned against the wall with Banner next to him. He didn't even bother asking who it was. He was familiar with the Doctor's work. At the moment, he just needed to rest a bit. Coming back to life really takes the life out of you.

"Ted, let go. I'll open the wards to him."

"Are you out of your mind?" Barton yelled. "You wanna bring a crazed psycho into your house? The one that kinda killed your husband?"

"He knows who we are. He called Draco 'Death Eater scum'. He's from our world." Harry explained.

Teddy leaned to Harry, "Do you think it's Sirius?"

"I doubt it. He wouldn't kill Dray no matter how much he hated Lucius, Bellatrix or Snape."

Teddy nodded, "Letting go in three..." Harry started adjusting the wards. "Two..." Harry finished. "One." Teddy let go of the spell holding him back and Harry opened the door.

A man with shaggy blonde-brown hair, scars on his face and worn out clothes entered. He reminded Harry of Remus Lupin.

The man held his wand to Harry. Harry thought he recognized the wand, but he could be wrong.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Who are _you_? You aren't Harry Potter. He would be at least 32 by now, in terms of this world."

"I am indeed Harry Potter, if the scar doesn't tell you that. Now answer me, who are you?" Harry asked again.

"Harry. It's me. It's Sirius."

"Get rid of the glamours."

"Sirius" nodded and cast a couple spells to get rid of his glamours. Black hair replaced the blonde-brown. His skin became lighter, eyes darker, and grew a couple inches. He had more aristocratic features than he did with the glamours.

"Tell me something only Sirius would know."

"Your third year, you and Hermione used a time turned to get me out of getting Kissed and told me to use Buckbeak the Hippogriff to escape getting Kissed. I hid out with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, in my Animagus form during the school year."

"Show me. Let's see Snuffles, then."

Sirius nodded and turned into his animagus. It was the same black dog that Harry recognized from third through fifth years. The supposed grim that Trelawney said was his death omen for the year.

Harry broke out into a smile and went to pet the dog.

"So that's it? He kills your husband and now we're fine with him?" Stark asked, earning an elbow jab from Rogers.

"He's my godfather." Harry backed up as Sirius turned back into his normal form.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked, pointing at Teddy.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize him. Well, not really. He's a Metamorphous."

Sirius gasped. "Cousin Andromeda's grandkid? Tonks' son?"

"Yeah."

"Tonks and who?"

Harry smiled, "Remus. Moony."

Sirius seemed like he was gonna cry, "He found someone? How is he? Well, how are they?"

Teddy frowned, "They died a month after I was born. Gran took care of me until she died the year I graduated."

Sirius turned to Harry, "What the hell happened? Why's Moony dead? He was supposed to survive! He was supposed to protect you after I was gone! That was the Marauders rule. Whoever's left takes care of Prongslet, that's you by the way. First it was passed onto Remus after James died. Then me as your godfather. Then back to Moony. Wait, how's the Wizarding World even right now?"

"You all might wanna sit down. They already heard somewhat of a story because of a truth charm." The group all sat down in the living room, Harry closest to Draco. The Avengers, minus Thor, all seemed to be on edge still, as if Sirius could attack at any moment. "The year after you 'died', Draco was turned into a Death Eater, Voldemort saying he had to kill Dumbledore or he would kill his family. The end of the year came, and when he was gonna kill him, Snape killed him instead."

"Snivellus?! Oh, I knew he was a piece of shit. Since he started hanging out with Malfoy and Cousin Bellatrix, I knew he was shit. He called Lily a Mudblood!"

"Sirius. Snape and Dumbledore planned it. Dumbledore wanted Snape to be the one to kill him, so he could prove his loyalty to Voldemort so he would trust him. After that Hermione, Ron and I went for Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. We found most but had to go back to Hogwarts to find the last couple. Then I ended up being a Horcrux and whatever. War broke out at Hogwarts, the Battle of Hogwarts. May 2nd, 1998. Hell broke lose. So many people died, Sirius. Fred Weasley died, Snape died, Lavender Brown died, Colin Creevey died. Remus and Tonks died. I had to die. But Dumbledore gave me the Resurrection Stone so I came back. Thanks to Narcissa, I'm still here."

"Cissy? Oh, I missed her so much. How is she?"

Draco spoke up. "She's dead. Died two years after the war."

"Malfoy? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, we need to talk about that." Harry crossed his arms. "You shot my husband with the Killing Curse, Sirius!"

"You married him?! I knew you were into blokes, but seriously?! Why not someone like-"

"Like who? I had a crush on Cedric and he died. Krum is as straight as a board. The Weasleys were too much like family. Dean and Seamus were gay for each other. Neville was hardcore crushing on Luna during our school years."

"But him? A Death Eater's son?"

Harry slapped Sirius.

"He's my husband. If you talk about him like that again, I _will_ kill you."

"Alright, sorry! I just didn't know how to react!" He held his hands up in surrender. "Now you were saying? About the War?"

"I killed Voldemort. Most Death Eaters are now in Azkaban. Bellatrix was killed by Molly after she tried to kill Ginerva. Lucius is gonna rot in there until he dies, unless he already died."

Draco laughed, "Serves him right."

"What'd you do after?"

"I became Head Auror. And don't say James would be proud of you. I was sentenced to Azkaban with three murder charges. Two of which were idiotic."

"What were you sentenced with?"

"Assist of murder of Cedric Diggory. Murder of Tom Riddle. And Attempted Murder of Andrew Creevey. It's a really long story."

"Don't forget me! I was sentenced to 20 years, I think they said, for harboring a fugitive!" Draco laughed, though there was nothing funny about it.

"Wow, okay. Well, moving on. Who are they?" He pointed at the Avengers.

"They're the Avengers. The us, you could say, of this world. They're superheroes."

"Hi, yeah, excuse me. They're also really confused over here." Stark said.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Seriously? Do you not know who I am?"

"He's giving off strong Draco 'my father will hear about this' Malfoy vibes right now, but no. I do not know who you are." Draco contemplated telling Sirius that he was now Draco _Potter_, but that would probably make him even more confused.

Stark whined. "I'm Tony Stark. Or Iron Man. That's Steve Rogers, Captain America. Then there's Clint Barton, Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow. Then the giant blonde with the hammer is Thor. And the one sitting with the Doctor, is Doctor Bruce Banner, or the Hulk."

"Oh! The Hulk! Doctor Banner, your transformation reminds me so much of an animagus or a werewolf transformation. You have to show me how you do it someday." Sirius smiled.

Bruce looked shocked. No one ever wanted to actually see him do it. He just did it for the necessary task at hand.

"So he knows Brucey but not me. They all know Bruce but not me." Stark pouted. "But still. What's the Killing Curse and if it's supposed to be a Killing Curse, how's he still alive?"

Harry sighed. "The Killing Curse is exactly what it sounds like. It's one part of the three Unforgivables. It's the Killing Curse, the Torture Curse and the Mind Control Curse. When you use them in our world, you're supposed to get sent to Azkaban, the prison I was talking about. The Killing Curse can kill you with just two words. The Torture Curse causes you an immense amount of pain just by saying one word. The Mind Control Curse, is also what it sounds like. With one word, you can get anyone to do anything for you. The reason he's still alive is because he has a Horcrux."

"You mean the thing you sought out to destroy when you were supposed to be in your seventh year?" Rogers asked.

"Well, yeah. But in this case, Draco was forced to make a Horcrux by Voldemort. He believed that if he failed, Draco would be the one to carry out his work, seeing as Lucius was his right hand man. And it helped the Draco was the one that we could trust the easiest since he went to school with us. A Horcrux is supposed to cause you to go insane because a part of your soul is missing, also cause whoever around it to be extra mad, mean, et cetera. Basically your feelings are dialed up to an eleven. But before Narcissa died, she and Draco worked on a spell that causes those side effects to go away. That's the reason I was able to bring him back. There's only been one person to ever survive the Killing Curse without anything to bring them back, and like I said earlier, it was me.

"But anyways. How are you here?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I fell through the Veil. I originally landed on a different world, Earth-37, I think. They had a Wizarding World, though a more advanced one, so I was able to get to their Ministry and go through their Veil. That world had been in a war between the Muggles and Wizards. Then I landed on another one, Earth-441. Although they didn't have a Wizarding World, they had a Veil. The Muggles had been testing it and trying to figure out what it was with little to no luck. Then I landed on a planet in this galaxy. I believe it was called Titan...? I found a young man, long black hair, green eyes, pale skin. I told him I had to go to Earth and he teleported me here. It was sort of like Apparation. He told me before he left, 'He's coming. The Mad Titan Thanos is looking for the Infinity Stones. Tell the Avengers'. I didn't know who they were or how the heck I'd find them. I've been on this Earth for a year or so now. Then in a pub I hear some man complaining that their superior was bring up an old case from the 70s about an unknown sudden energy burst. I knew someone from another world was here so I started looking. And that lead me to here."

Thor spoke up, "Did the man you spoke of earlier have on green, black, or gold on?" _Now_, Thor seemed to be on edge.

Sirius thought for a bit, "Yeah. He had on a gold helmet too. It had like horns on it."

"And what did he say again?"

"He said, 'He's coming. The Mad Titan Thanos is looking for the Infinity Stones. Tell the Avengers'."

"Is it Loki?" Steve asked Thor.

"I believe so. If what he is saying is true, that most likely means that my brother was being used by the Mad Titan."

"Loki? As in the one who attacked New York?" Sirius asked. "That's where I recognized him from! I'm such an idiot."

"Wait. You said you've been on this Earth for a year, yet the Avengers didn't exist then. How could Loki know about us if we weren't a team yet?" Tony asked.

"It was most likely Heimdall who told him. He is a Seer, he can see into the future." Thor explained.

"Like Luna!" Draco said, finally getting up off the floor to sit next to Harry.

"Luna Lovegood? She's a Seer?" Sirius asked. Draco nodded. "No wonder she was always a bit off. How is she?"

"Last I checked, running the Quibbler."

"Wait. How long have you been here?"

Harry, Teddy and Draco looked at each other. "Um, 42-43 years." Teddy said. "Since 1970."

"What?! What year was it in the Wizarding World? And what happened?"

"2052. Granger was Minister. One of her and the Weasel's kids was an Auror. The she-weasel married a man but got divorced three months later, everyone claimed her to be 'devastated after the death of the childhood love'. Personally, I think she was just a gold digger." Draco snickered. "The Malfoy reputation was never fully restored after the War, though me and my mother tried. I'm pretty sure McGonagall is immortal. She was still around by the time we left. Just not as Headmistress. She retired, Teddy was Headmaster and now I don't know who is. Maybe Longbottom. He was Head of Gryffindor and Herbology professor. The Weasley twin left runs the joke shop. The one they both set up during our fifth year. He named his son after his twin. And my favorite part. Theodore Nott was Head of Slytherin! He taught Potions. No one liked him. The professors dealt with him but the students... he's just as bad as Moody slash Barty Crouch Jr."

"Oh. That's bad." Sirius mumbled.

"I tried firing him but the Board didn't let me to show 'not all ex-Death Eaters are bad!' I know that because of Draco but my students were more important than the Ministry mantra." Teddy said.

"Wait, hold on. What's a Death Eater again? Who's the Board? Who the hell is Theodore Nott? Who's Moody slash Barty Crouch Jr? Who's Longbottom? Who's McGonagall? Who's the twin left? Who's the she-weasel? And why is she devastated over her childhood crushes death?" Barton asked.

"The Death Eaters were Voldemort's minions. The Board is the Hogwarts Board, basically the only people above the Headmaster. Theodore Nott was one of Draco's classmates, both in year and House. His father was a Death Eater, though he never got the Mark himself. Moody is an ex-Auror. Barty Crouch Jr is a Death Eater and a previous Ministers son. He Polyjuiced himself into Moody and he's the reason I was in the Triwizard Tournament my fourth year. Neville Longbottom was one of my classmates, also in year and House. He was always scared of basically every class, especially Potions because of Snape, but Herbology was like the only thing he was confident in. McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor up until after the Battle when she became Headmistress. She was also Deputy Headmistress before the War. The she-weasel, as Draco loves calling her, is Ginerva Weasley, Ron's younger and only sister. She had a crush on me her whole childhood. We dated briefly after the War then I realized I was that the whole relationship was based on ifs. If we're gonna live. If we're gonna win the War. It was forced and we broke up about a year after the war. Which brings us to our next point. Her childhood crushes death. That was me. We faked our deaths to stop the Ministry from looking for us. But that didn't happen! We Polyjuiced some Death Eaters we found during our run from the Ministry and killed them. It may sound harsh, but they technically killed me first, so I mean..."

"My idea. Brilliant, isn't it? The Aurors really should've thought to look for distinct marks like tattoos."

Teddy laughed, his hair slightly turning more of a yellow blonde. "Right. Because they would know you have your patronus and your wedding date tattooed on your chest."

"How'd his hair change color?" Banner asked.

"I thought we already explained this. he's a Metamorphous. He can change his form at will." Harry said.

Teddy smiled and turned into a copy of Banner.

"Okay. That's creepy." Barton said.

Teddy laughed again before turned back to his platinum hair and green eyes. "It's how I reminded myself of Draco and Harry while they were on their run. I just turned myself into their love child! Of course we have the iconic Malfoy blonde hair and the Evans' green eyes."

"Wait... you inherited Tonks' Metamorphous genes. Did you also get Remus'... illness, as he called it?"

"If you're talking about his werewolf genes, no I didn't. Harry told me that when Dad went to him to ask him to be my godfather, he also said he was worried about passing on his werewolf-ness to me because he didn't want me to be treated differently because of it."

"Oh."

"What's a patronus again?" Someone asked. At this point, Sirius couldn't tell who was who.

"It's a sign of happiness, I guess. It's a white-blue misty animal that represents you and your true love or someone important to you. When I was younger, my Patronus was a stag, just like my fathers. Now, it's a dragon. One of their main purposes is holding back dementors. Dementors suck the soul out of you and replays your worst experience while a patronus uses a powerful, happy memory to fight it back. In third year, when Sirius escaped, we had Dementors circling the school. During the train ride, a dementor got in the train while looking for Sirius. Everything got cold. I could hear a woman's scream. Then I passed out, but Remus, who was in the same train compartment as us, cast a patronus and sent it away. I later found out that the woman's scream was my mothers before she died to Voldemort."

"So you have your patronus and your wedding date tattooed?" Rogers asked, slowly speaking out the word patronus.

Harry nodded and unzipped the SHIELD Agent uniform that he was still wearing. He had the tattoo on his collarbone.

"How come Fury never noticed it?" Barton asked, both to Harry and to Romanoff.

"I cast glamours on them. Most of them anyways. I cover up the patronus, the Draco constellation and the Marauders. I keep the Snitch and the Deathly Hallows out. No one knows what they mean, so it doesn't matter."

"The Deathly Hallows? Harry James Potter, what the hell did you do?"

"Did I forget to mention that? Oh, yeah, I kinda got all the Hallows my seventh year and now I'm the Master of Death... It's how I can't die."

Sirius sighed. "Two years, Potter. I'm gone for two years and you decide to become the Master of Death..."

"May I see this Deathly Hallow tattoo that you have?" Thor asked. He had a suspicion about it, that it might be something that he was thinking of but he had to be sure.

Harry was slightly confused but he nodded. He moved the bracelet slightly down his arm and showed the tattoo that was on his wrist.

Thor's eyes widened. "That is the symbol of Hela, the goddess of death. There were tales on Asgard of a man who could bend the laws of death at his will. He was called the Lord of the Deceased. The tale said that the man who held this power shall not be defeated by another. Only he shall lead himself to his own demise. The tale was always as such, just a tale. The symbol is known for the same reason. The line meaning power, the circle for lost love and the triangle for death."

Harry chuckled. "In our world, whoever possesses all three of the Deathly Hallows is the Master of Death. It's also a tale. A tale of three brothers. Three brothers came across a treacherous river which would kill whoever come near it. So the brothers made a bridge over the river. Death showed up, said to congratulate the brothers for their job well done by giving them each a wish.

Harry went on to explain the story of the Three Brothers.

"The circle is the Stone, standing for those of lost love. The line is the Wand, for power. And the triangle is the Cloak, the one who greeted Death like an old friend. It just so happens that it all connects back to me.

"The three brothers are Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell. The Peverell family spilts two ways. The Potters and the Gaunts. Marvolo Gaunt claimed he had Peverell blood from the female line. He had the Peverell coat of arms, which is the Deathly Hallows symbol. Marvolo Gaunt is also Tom Riddle's, or Voldemort's father. The ring was passed onto Tom which he turned into one of the Horcruxes, the Gaunt Ring. Iolanthe Peverell, granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell, inherited the Invisibility Cloak. She married Hardwin Potter and explained that the Cloak was a secret that was passed onto the eldest child of each new generation of Potters.

"My father had the cloak. He left it with Dumbledore who gave it to me my first year at Hogwarts. As for the wand, Draco unarmed Dumbledore, making him the Master of the Wand. Then after we were kidnapped to Malfoy Manor, I disarmed Draco to escape, making _me_ the Master of the Wand. But since Snape was the one to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort believed that while Snape was alive, he could never use the wand to its full potential, so he killed Snape. Then after Dumbledore died, in his Will, it included that I get the Snitch I caught in my first quidditch match. Engraved it said, 'I open at the close'. So when I went to face Voldemort, it finally opened and I got the Resurrection Stone. So, I became the Master of Death." Harry explained, mainly to Thor, but also to anyone else who listened.

"Harry. Go back like before that story. You have a Marauders tattoo?" Sirius asked, completely disregarding the story he just heard. He'd already heard it several times from his family and from James himself.

"Of course that's the only thing you pick up." Draco mumbled.

Harry laughed a bit and showed the stag, mutt and wolf on his hipbone.

"Obviously, I didn't include Pettigrew. Even though he did die saving me from the Manor."

"He did what? Wait, don't answer that. You'll tell me later."

Sirius scanned the room, eyes landing on Romanoff, "She's not another Weasley, right? Like she's not secretly Ginny Weasley in disguise, right?"

Harry laughed. "No, that's Agent Romanoff. From our world, it's only us four, as far as I know."

"Okay. Okay. You'll catch me up later. Wait. Important question. Who were the DADA teachers your 6th and 7th year. "

"6th year was Severus. Slughorn was Potions. 7th year, we don't know. I was hiding with my family and Harry was on the Horcrux Hunt." Draco explained.

"Slughorn? He absolutely adored Regulus. Couldn't care less about me. I was shit at potions while perfect Regulus was the good one at Potions. Obviously made his wall." Sirius groaned. Although, he missed his brother, he was still pissed about his childhood.

"Regulus?" Rogers asked.

"My younger brother. Died trying to get the Horcruxes once he turned against the Dark Lord." Sirius explained.

Rogers nodded.

The rest of the day was them catching up and explaining to the Avengers what all their words and phrases mean. Stark and Banner seemed to be the most interested. Thor was a close second. Romanoff and Barton still seemed on edge about the whole situation while Rogers just looked confused. One thing was learning about what you missing in _your_ world, another is learning about a new world.

Overall, it was a pretty decent day for Harry and confusing for the Avengers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked Harry once they managed to get away from everyone else and into the kitchen to talk.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"Okay. After you died, that summer was hell." Harry went on to explain everything that happened that summer, his sixth year, the summer of that year and then his non existent seventh year.

"And then the final battle happened. I somehow killed Voldemort and that was that."

"And you being sentenced to Azkaban?"

"So, between the end of the battle, I spent a lot of time going over my life choices. After a while, I signed up for the Auror program. I skipped all the training, because of everything that I'd already been through. There was this one guy who hated me since the moment I entered. Bekhe Ryztan. He was the top Auror, besides Head Auror. He was gonna be Head once Robards quit, we all knew that after the year he wanted to leave but never found a good replacement for him. So Ryztan was gonna replace him. But when I joined the office, along with Ronald and Neville, who also skipped the junior program and made to the main program. When Robards retired five years after the war, I became Head Auror. Ryztan hated me even more then. So, we went along.

"In that time, Hermione suggested we become friends with Draco since he was trying in best to fix what his father ruined. He actually had to go through the junior program to become a Healer. A year before I became Head, he finally made it to the main program. Me and Draco became friends since a month after the year. It started off as awkward meetings then progressed to me going to his house sobbing one day because it had just hit me what my life had been like up to that point. Then barely two years after the war, we went to each other for help or comfort. I helped him slowly rebuild the Malfoy reputation.

"Then his mother died. He locked himself in his room, ignoring his work, me and even Teddy. I finally convinced him to let me. It wasn't good, Sirius. He was on the verge of dropping everything."

-

_September 2000, 2 years after the fall of Voldemort_

_"Draco, please let me in." Harry pleaded as he knocked on the door of Draco's room in one of the Malfoy estates. It was one of the smaller houses, still in the England area, but it was where Draco was living. Harry even had a room in the house because of how much he stayed over. _

_"Bloody idiot! Don't you realize I want to be left alone?!" Harry heard Draco yell at the door, throwing something at it in the process. _

_"Draco, I just want to help you. Y'know, just like how you helped me a couple months ago. Please just let me in. I'm not leaving until you do." _

_"Go away!"_

_"I'm gonna stand right here and you're either gonna let me in or you're going to listen to me talk until you do let me in."_

_He waited for a couple seconds before starting to talk, "Um... In second year, Ron, Hermione and I thought it was you behind the petrifications. So we spent weeks making Polyjuice. And by we, I mean Hermione. So that day of the Dueling Club, Hermione grabbed a hair off Millicent Bulstrode. Me and Ron tricked Crabbe and Goyle and left them locked in a closet while we went to investigate. I went as Goyle, Ron as Crabbe and Hermione accidentally grabbed a hair from Millicent's cat so she had to go to the infirmary. That time you caught Goyle wearing glasses, that was me. We heard your whole monologue about how Dumbledore was crap, and blah blah blah. Then we realized you weren't the Heir of Slytherin and we left. There was another time in third year where I forgot we had an essay due for McGonagall and I had to finish it in a couple hours. There was another time where—" Harry cut himself off when the door to Draco's room opened. _

_Draco was sitting in his bed, covered in a blanket and hugging a pillow. No lights were on, just Draco sitting in the darkness with his wand on the nightstand next to him. _

_Harry smiled softly and walked into the room, choosing to take a seat right next to Draco. _

_"Talk to me."_

_"I have no one left. Father's in Azkaban, Mother's dead. No siblings or grandparents. No Uncle Sev. No matter how crazy Bellatrix was, she probably could've helped me. I only have Aunt Andromeda and Teddy."_

_"You idiot, you have me too." Harry said, putting a hand on his back, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "It's okay to miss them. Trust me. As a person who never had anyone, it's okay."_

_"You had your aunt, uncle and cousin."_

_"The same ones who starved me during my childhood and made me sleep in the cupboard, sure. I never had anyone until I was 11 and met Ron."_

_"You could've had me back then." Draco mumbled. _

_"The only person I had met at that point was Hagrid and he did whatever Dumbledore tells him to, including making me scared of the Slytherins. So, I'm sorry about that. At least we have each other now."_

_Draco didn't say anything else. _

_"It's okay, Draco. I'm here for you. You can cry all you want. You can punch me, you can yell at me, you can lock me in a cupboard, do whatever you want. You just have to get rid of all this pent up emotion. I'm not here to judge you, I've been through the same thing. We're not at Hogwarts, I'm not going to go run and tell this to Hermione, who'd tell Ron, who'd tell Dean, who'd tell Seamus, who'd tell the whole school. Please."_

_Draco turned to Harry and hugged him tightly, practically moving onto his lap. He sobbed into Harry's shoulder while mumbling "it should've been me". Harry just held him and rubbed circles into his back and mumbled comforting words to his ear. _

_Draco was just sobbing for a good twenty minutes when he pulled away from the hug. _

_"Feel better?" Harry asked. _

_He nodded. _

_Harry smiled and used his thumb to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "It'll be okay. We can get through this together. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Draco nodded, leaning into Harry's touch. "Can you do something for me?"_

_"Anything."_

_"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's weird and you proba—"_

_"Draco. I'd run to France if you wanted me to. Even if it's only for wine or macaroons or something."_

_Draco chuckled a bit and looked away from Harry. "Can you kiss me? You don't have to, I don't even know why I aske—"_

_Before he could finish, Harry was already kissing him. Draco responded almost instantly and leaned into the kiss, holding onto Harry's shirt like a lifeline. Harry kept his hands on Draco's hips before pulling away. "Better?"_

_Draco nodded. "Can you just hold me for a bit? I don't want to be alone."_

_"Of course."_

_Draco ended up falling asleep in Harry's arms. Harry slowly laid Draco down, grabbing his wand and transfiguring the clothes he was wearing into a t-shirt and sweats and changing Draco's into some nicer pajamas. As he was leaving to go to his room, Draco was awake enough to hold onto Harry's hand and beg him to stay, even if it was in French, which Harry didn't understand but he understood the context. He got in the bed next to Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's torso and holding onto him, placing a small kiss on his cheek before he fell asleep. _

-

"And it kept going from there. We never established anything, but I think everyone knew we kinda liked each other. Even Teddy could feel the sexual tension and he was a child. Four years after his mom died, he became Head Healer and seeing as I was Head Auror, we had to discuss things regarding everything. We never did anything crazy, maybe a couple kisses and a one-night stand, we were just friends. I had heard the rumors that the Ministry thought I was going crazy for befriending a Malfoy. But I obviously ignored them, you know how much I enjoy avoiding things like that. Then I found out they were true. At the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, before the speeches and when Draco got shot, I heard some wizards and witches gossiping when they saw me talking to Draco. They worked under Shacklebolt too! Kingsley was the Minister at the time. I heard them saying that they were only there to make sure I didn't go crazy and end up killing everyone there and become a new Dark Lord. Apparently, Kingsley thought Little Harry Potter would follow in Voldemort's foot steps. I had all the traits too. Master of the Elder Wand, friends with a Malfoy, power that not even he knows of, immortal, y'know, the usual Dark Lord stuff. 

"And I finally snapped when Andrew Creevey shot Draco. I was arrested on sight, there was a 'arrest Harry Potter if he goes crazy' agreement or something going on. And of course, 'arrest whoever helps Harry Potter go crazy', aka, Draco. They didn't arrest Teddy because he was only ten. We were on the run for 52 years I believe it was. We faked our deaths but stupid Hugo Granger-Weasley found us and the world knew we were alive. We infiltrated the Ministry, I got caught and almost actually sent to Azkaban by Granger, but I got away, found Draco, we found Teddy on the way and jumped through the Veil, not knowing where we were gonna end up."

"Wow. I thought my adventure was crazy." Sirius laughed.

Harry smiled and hugged his godfather, "I missed you so much, Sirius."

"I missed you too, pup. Now," He pulled away from the hug. "Tell me about your wedding."

Harry laughed, "Well it wasn't really legal until we got here, but we got married in this beautiful flower field. I was wearing white, we was wearing black. For the rings, I had a plain gold band and he a silver band, but the engagement rings are beautiful." Harry smiled and showed Sirius the silver ring with an emerald. "Draco keeps his on a chain since he works at a hospital and the stone would cut through the gloves. But, its a gold band with a silver topaz. I'm sure he'll show you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about kinda killing him when I first showed up. I saw the silver hair and my first reaction was Lucius Malfoy and I shot the killing curse at him. I'm so sorry."

"You'll have to tell Draco that, he's the one you killed."

As if right on cue, Draco walked in, out of his usual after-work sweats and in a black tux, white dress shirt and emerald green tie. "Hi, love. There's a gala that Stark invited us to. Teddy's getting ready, the Avengers left to also get ready. So, hurry up. Black, I guess you can come too. I'm assuming you don't have a suit with you, so, come with me."

Harry smiled at his husband, "Alright. I'll be there in a second. I'm just gonna go talk to Teddy about something really quickly."

"Okay. Hurry up, though, this thing starts in an hour."

Once Harry left, Sirius followed Draco out of the kitchen and into the master bedroom.

"Stay here. I'll find you something to wear."

Sirius looked around as Draco entered the walk-in closet. He found pictures of Harry and Draco, some of Harry, Draco and Teddy, and he also found what he thought was a recreation of their wedding.

"I know what you're probably thinking. How could Harry Potter marry a Malfoy. And before you say anything, your cousin, my mother, did the same." Draco said as he walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry I killed you. I thought you were your father."

"It's fine. Just a reminder of what I almost forgot. I'll always be known for his actions."

"No, Draco, I know I don't know much about you or your life, but I do know that you're nothing like your father. Harry wouldn't have chosen you if you were like him. I've been dead in our world for like 60 years apparently. I don't know what happened after I died, but I do know that you changed. You went from a prat to a less prat and someone who loves my godson. I think that's a real improvement from the boy you were before. And I'm sorry about your mother. I know we were never close or anything, but I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"You? Help me how?"

"I lost my brother, my best friend, my godson, my love. I may not've gone through the same as you since my parents never loved me, but I was there when James' parents died. They were my family and I know what that's like. I want to do what I should've done all those years ago. I wanted to be there for my family but I never was. Please let me be the uncle I never was."

"You being my uncle, Harry's godfather and Teddy's dad's ex is kinda weird, you do know that right."

"Yeah, I know. Technically I'm like your first cousin once removed, but that's too complicated. Plus, I'm only biologically related to you!" Sirius laughed, Draco eventually joined in.

"Okay. Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

-

"So, how much longer are you going to stay here and act like you're not just waiting for Draco and Sirius to finish talking?"

Harry scoffed. "What?"

"Yeah, Harry. I know your true intentions." Teddy smiled white brushing out his hair.

"Okay, yeah. But I want them to get along. Of course I'd want my godfather and my husband to get along." Harry said.

"You do realize that your husbands godfather and your godfather hated each other right?"

"Psh. That was in the past. Plus, both our godfathers were slash are technically dead."

"And my godfather was technically dead, too! It's a trend."

Harry laughed and helped Teddy tie his tie. Teddy, seeing as he was Headmaster (who didn't wear sparkly robes like Dumbledore) and is a principal, he knew how to get ready, tie ties, make bowties, but he missed out on having those perks with a father, uncle, cousin, godfather or whoever. So, now whenever he can, he lets Harry or Draco help him out to make him happy.

"There. Now, let's go make sure Sirius and Draco didn't kill each other."

-

The gala was actually a charity function of a foundation Stark supports. All the Avengers and the Potters (Sirius included) were dressed nicely and all slowly getting out of their limos. Steve came in a blue suit, white dress shirt and a red tie. Bruce in a plain black and white suit with also a red tie. Clint in a dark purple suit, black dress shirt and a white tie, Thor was in a red suit, white dress shirt and red tie that the Avengers had somehow managed to get him to wear. Tony was wearing a green suit, white dress shirt and black tie. Natasha was in a nice off the shoulder black cocktail dress with some red stilettos. Teddy was wearing a blue suit, white dress shirt and black tie. Draco and Harry wore the same black suit, white dress shirt but with an emerald tie and a blood red tie respectively. Sirius was in a red suit and tie with a black dress shirt.

"Alright, folks." Tony smiled towards the group. "The bar is over this way, photographers that way, auction that way, donation center that way, pool tables that way. Mingle. Make friends. Spend all your money. Get drunk. Have fun."

Thor dragged Steve along to the bar, Clint, Natasha and Bruce went over to the pool tables, Sirius and Teddy also went to the bar while Draco, Harry and Tony went to the photographers.

Harry smiled and looked around as there were pictures being taken of the three of them. After that, Draco and Tony followed Thor and Steve to the bar. Harry bumped into someone. 

"I'm so sorry!" The man said. 

"No, it was my fault." Harry said, straightening out his suit.

The man looked at Harry, "Let me buy you a drink to make up for it?"

"Um, alright. I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Argo Pyrites."

"Unique name for someone in the States."

Argo laughed, "I'm from England, as are you if I can tell by the accent."

"Yes, sir. Born and raised in England."

"Me too. So, why are you here?"

"A coworker—friend? I don't know what he is, invited me and my family."

"Family?"

"Husband, godson and godfather. But yeah, I'm just here for support I suppose."

The man rolled up his sleeves partially. Harry thought for a second he saw the head of snake that looked suspiciously like the Dark Mark but then disappeared. 

"You know what I just remembered? I promised I'd teach my husband how to play pool. I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Argo."

"Same to you, Harry."

Harry faked a smile before making his way over to Draco and dragging him to the pool tables, catching the attention of Sirius and Teddy. "They're here." He whispered.

"Who?"

"Death Eaters. I saw one. Argo Pyrites. Recognize the name?"

Draco thought for a second. "No. Maybe ask your godfather. He knows more since he was apart of both the wars."

"Right. Play some pool. I'll be right back."

Harry made his way over to Sirius. "Argo Pyrites. Do you recognize the name?"

"Do you have a picture?"

Harry looked around, "There. Next to... Bruce Banner in the black suit."

Sirius frowned, "Yeah. He was at Godric's the night your parents were murdered. I found him outside after. He was just smiling up at the destruction. He looked at me for a second before winking and apparating away. Definitely a Death Eater, maybe one of You-Know-Who's more loyal. He was in Azkaban for a bit. Had a cell a few doors down before he was taken to the MoM and never came back. Do you think he was pushed into the Veil? They did that, you know."

"Yes, Padfoot. I know they did that. They thought it led to death which is why no one, that we know of, followed us. No wands were thrown in either, so if this man is from our world, he doesn't have a wand. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's powerless. He could be a really good wandless user."

"I'll go investigate." Teddy said, who had been apparently listening the whole time. "Cover me."

Sirius and Harry blocked Teddy from sight. When he showed up again, he was a completely different person. Ginger hair, pale skin, brown eyes, tall, muscular. Looked like a Weasley. Or a cousin of a Weasley.

"I'll come back and report in a bit."

Harry and Sirius nodded and watched as Teddy introduced himself to Argo and winked at Bruce. 

"You think there really could be Death Eaters here?"

"You never know. There were a lot that were sentenced to the Veil. We don't know where they are but we have to be on the look out. Like Moody said, 'constant vigilance'." Sirius said.

"Yeah. I just thought we got away from all that 40 years ago." Harry sighed.

"It's only been a couple days for me. For me, three days ago was still the Ministry battle."

Harry hummed and watched as his godson charmed the possible Death Eater. He was a natural spy. It was creepy in a way. But it made Harry proud.

"We'll just have to wait and find out what happens." Harry said.

Sirius nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco knocked on the door of the guest room which had turned into Sirius' room. "Um. Sirius? Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Sirius looked up from a magazine he was flipping through and sat up on his bed, "Yeah, come in."

Draco smiled and closed the door behind them, going to sit on Sirius' bed after. "Do you have any news on our Death Eater?"

"No. I told Stark about a possible threat and he's looking for him too." He said putting the magazine on the side table. "But, based on what I knew about my cousin, I'm assuming there's something else you want to talk to me about. What's wrong Draco?"

Draco laughed a bit. "Of course you'd know there was something else because of my mother."

"But is there?"

"Yeah. There's something that I talked to Harry about that he decided you should know. Harry's telling Teddy right know since he doesn't know this either. Only us four are the ones who will know this."

"Okay, you're starting to scare me, Draco." Sirius frowned.

"Well, while we were on our run, you know, me and Harry fell in love. And like normal people hiding out in the woods, we had a lot of time to ourselves and I'm assuming you know where this is going."

Sirius chuckled but nodded. "Yes, but continue."

"Well, we did stuff. I started getting sick. Like throwing up, nauseous sick. Harry was there for me, as always, but one day he asked—well, more like stated, I guess—'it's not like you're pregnant or anything, so why are you still so sick?'. And that's when I remembered—"

"That guys _can_ get pregnant in our world." Sirius finished. "It not common knowledge since gay people were so looked down on. And since those gay people couldn't be accepted in the magical world, they went to the Muggle one where they can't get pregnant since they need two powerful magical beings to get a man pregnant."

Draco smiled sadly but nodded, placing a hand on his stomach, "We were so happy. For once, there was some light at the end of the tunnel. Since I was a Healer, I knew the spells to check up on the baby, check its gender, everything. I taught them to Harry since it's a bit awkward doing them on yourself. We were going to have a baby girl. We picked a name, Carina Lily Potter. She was going to be born on October 31st, because you know how fate loves us like that. But, obviously, we lost her. We ran into some French Aurors and they shot the Killing Curse at us. We both died. Since I have a Horcrux, I was brought back but our baby girl was gone. I thought it was my fault. I was so set on finally having a family that I didn't think about what could happen. We were both depressed for a long time, but never tried again for a child."

Sirius was in shock, he had his hand covering his mouth but his eyes said it all. Draco had tears running down his face, his hand still placed on his stomach.

"I was only 4 1/2 months pregnant, so the Aurors wouldn't have known that we were going to have a baby. They probably would've still killed us though." Draco took a deep breath and wiped his tears away. "We decided to tell you and Ted because October 31st is next week and she's all I've been thinking about recently."

"Oh my god. Draco— I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry. This never should've happened to you. After all you both had been through. Losing a child is the worst possible experience. I can't say I've experienced it personally, but when I was sent to Azkaban, I lost Harry. I was supposed to take care of him but I lost the only opportunity I had to raise a kid. But you losing your child before ever meeting her, that's horrible, Draco. I'm so sorry you went through this."

Just then, Teddy burst through the door and went directly over to Draco and hugged him. His hair and eyes were different now. He now resembled more of what he did as a baby. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's okay Teddy, it was long in the past. I can't say I don't miss her, but she's waiting for us somewhere. We'll meet her sooner or later." He smiled weakly.

Harry came up behind Draco and kissed his hair softly. "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded. "We may not have our daughter, but we have a pretty nice family right here."

-

Somehow, Tony convinced the Potters to come to a small Halloween party with just the Avengers and some close friends. There was alcohol, thank Merlin.

Draco hadn't bothered to dress up, all Harry did was throw on some old robes and called himself a student. Teddy changed his appearance to look more like his father, saying he was going as a werewolf. Sirius pulled on a leather jacket, jeans, white shirt and Doc Martens he borrowed from Draco (he hadn't had a chance to get his own clothes that didn't look like rags or clothes that are a hundred years old) and called it a day.

The Avengers tried a bit more. Clint went as a weird looking bird, Tony as a skeleton (he hired a professional makeup artist to do his makeup), Natasha as a detective, Steve as a vampire and Bruce as a magician. They couldn't even explain to Thor what the purpose of dressing up was so he was just wearing his usual Asgardian attire. Tony invited two of his friends, Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey went as the Joker and Pepped was just wearing her normal business attire, a dress and stilettos.

"Truth or dare." Tony said, once he passed out a bottle of beer to everyone.

"You start then." Natasha said.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco said, after taking a long sip of his beer.

"Why aren't you dressed up? It's Halloween after all."

"I couldn't care less about Halloween. It's a crap holiday."

Harry nudged Draco slightly and whispered, "Calm down, Dray. It's fine. Don't think about it."

"How can I not think about it, Harry?" Draco whispered back, ignoring the looks from everyone else. Instead of waiting for an answer, he turned to Natasha, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with Mr Captain America."

"I'll pass." She said. "I prefer not kissing men who probably haven't kissed someone since the forties."

Draco chuckled.

Eventually, they got bored of truth or dare and moved on to never have I ever.

They had shots lined up for everyone. Once they had drunk 7 shots, they were out.

"Never have I ever slept with more than 15 people in a year." Rhodey started.

Sirius laughed and took a shot. Tony and Clint both also took a shot. And Draco also took one. Everyone was surprised at that one.

"What? My school years something different. Everyone wanted to be with the Ice Prince of Slytherin and I was just bored." He explained.

"Never have I ever driven drunk." Steve said.

Sirius, Tony, Rhodey and Teddy took a shot.

"I have one! Never have I ever hated a family member." Thor said.

Tony, Sirius, Harry, Draco and Rhodey took a shot.

"Never have I ever had bars on my window." Draco said, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Sirius and Harry took a shot.

"Don't even question it."

"Never have I ever killed an innocent person." Clint said.

Draco and Natasha were the only ones to drink.

"Never have I ever watched someone die." Pepper said.

Harry, Draco, Sirius, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Rhodey and Thor took a shot.

"I'm bored now. Someone ask a question and we all have to answer." Tony said. "I'll start, list of all languages you can speak."

Bruce started, "English."; Steve, "English and Gaelic."; Thor, "Allspeak."; Rhodey, "English."; Pepper, "English."; Natasha, "English, Russian, ASL, German, Spanish."; Clint, "English, Russian, ASL, Spanish, Italian."; Sirius, "English and French."; Teddy, "English"; Draco, "English, French, bit of Parseltongue, BSL."; Harry, "English, BSL, Parseltongue."

"What's Parseltongue?" Bruce asked.

"The language of reptiles, snakes in general."

The game went on for a while. Draco stood up half way through and made his way to the bar. Harry watched him go with sad eyes, not noticing that Natasha was watching him.

"Excuse me for a second, boys and Ms. Potts." Natasha smiled innocently and went over to talk to Draco. "What's up with you?"

"I'm only here for Harry and Ted. I could care less about Halloween. It's just an excuse for kids to dress up and go out to get tons of candy." He replied, taking a sip of some scotch he found.

"Didn't you ever go trick or treating as a kid?"

"No. My father told me it was a useless holiday and my mother did what my father said."

"Then why are you so pissed? I thought you didn't care what your father thought?"

"I don't! A lot of crap happens on Halloween for me and Harry."

"Like what?"

"His parents died on Halloween, he was left with his relatives that didn't like him on Halloween, a troll could've almost killed him on Halloween. Ginerva Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets on Halloween. Sirius entered the school and everyone thought he was out to kill Harry on Halloween. Harry was illegally chosen for the Triwizard Tournament on Halloween. She could've been born on Halloween."

"Who's she?" Natasha asked softly.

"Our daughter." He whispered.

"When'd that happen?"

"During our run. Men can get pregnant in our world. I lost her after some French Aurors found us."

"Did she have a name?"

"Carina Lily Potter. Named after a constellation to carry on the Black tradition and after Harry's mother."

"It's a beautiful name."

Draco nodded. He poured himself some more scotch before talking again, "Please don't tell anyone. We only just told Sirius and Teddy today and I don't want anyone else to know."

"Don't worry. I won't. Now, cheer up. You said you're here for your husband and son, so go try not to sulk over there. Understood?"

He smiled a bit and nodded before going back to Harry, kissing his hair before intertwining their fingers.

-

After the night was over, Sirius went over to Tony. "Any news?"

"About your suspicious person? Yes. He's been residing in a house close to the Potters for about 10 years. I asked JARVIS to keep an eye on the house see if anything suspicious happens or happened in the past. He said that once or twice a month a bunch of people go over, stay for a couple hours then they leave sporadically. JARVIS said that occasionally one less person leaves than enters."

Sirius groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. "That means there are more of them?"

"More of them? Who's them?"

"Death Eaters. Voldemort's followers. A lot were caught by the Ministry and sent through the Veil. I'm assuming they either ended up here or hopped around like me."

"And how'd you realize the first one was a death eater?" Tony asked, pulling up a holographic screen and started taking notes.

"They have this tattoo, it's a snake and a skull, on their forearm. It's called the Dark Mark. Hold on. Draco. Come here." Sirius watched as Draco excused himself from his conversation with Pepper Potts and walked over. 

"Yes?"

"Can you show Tony the Mark?"

Draco looked apprehensive but ended up agreeing and rolled up his sleeve when he realized it could help Tony. "I hated it so I covered it with tattoos but you get the point." True, there were flowers covering the outside of it, but the Dark Mark was still prominent on his skin. Draco had tried covering the Mark, the black ink would still be there, no matter how many tattoos he covered his skin with, it would always come out on top.

"And you got this when?"

"I had just turned 16. My father made me get it. Since I didn't want it, it hurt so much. Even worse than the torture curse. When you consent it doesn't hurt as much, but you can still imagine the pain of getting a tattoo filled with dark magic."

"Hmm. And you're obviously not from here so there aren't many places to find information about this."

"We have some books we brought from our world. It's not much but it's a start." Draco suggested.

"Also, have you seen a green skull with a snake coming out the mouth in the sky?" Sirius asked. "It's how Death Eaters knew where and when to meet up.

"No, we haven't seen that skull and snake thing. I'm assuming they have another way of contacting each other. And yes, those books might come in handy."

Draco smiled a bit. "Alright. I'll come over sometime soon to give those to you."

Harry came over and kissed Draco's cheek. "You ready to leave?"

They both nodded.

\- 

Once the Potters left and Draco and Harry were in bed, Harry spoke up. 

"What were you talking to Natasha about?"

"I told her about Carina."

"What'd she say?"

"She was surprised of course, but took it well. She's not going to tell the others though. Sirius told Tony about Argo and he's in on our investigation now."

Harry nodded and ran his hands through Draco's hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you from those Aurors. I should've known that they would show up sooner or later."

"Harry, it's not your fault. Stop worrying. We've had this same conversation every year." 

Harry hummed. "Would you ever want to have another kid?"

Draco sighed. "Yes. But not right now. It's been over 50 years and I'm still not over it. And with the whole immortality thing... I don't know. I don't want to still be a 16 year old boy while my kid is dying."

"We'll figure something out. We'll always have Teddy and hopefully Sirius."

"He's going to die eventually, Harry... We won't like it, but its going to happen. Maybe we can convince him to make a Horcrux, but I don't know."

Harry nodded. "I love you so much, Draco. Even when everyone around us is dead, you'll always have me."

Draco smiled and kissed him softly.

\- 

The day after Halloween, Draco was still a bit depressed. It's not everyday it's your dead daughters birthday. 

Instead of sulking, Draco went over to the tower with his trunk and went up to the Avengers penthouse. 

"Hello?"

Bruce was the one who responded. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I'm delivering books to Tony. He's helping me with something."

"He's in the kitchen with the rest of the Avengers. Follow me, I'll take you to them."

"Thank you, Bruce." Draco smiled.

The two made their way towards the kitchen, smiling softly at the playful banter going on between the team.

"Draco!" Thor boomed as soon as he saw him.

"Thor." He nodded in response. He turned to Tony, "I come bearing information."

Tony smiled but his smile soon faded when he didn't see any books or anything with him."

"Where?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled a shrunken trunk from his pockets. He put it on the round and resized it. Then he opened it and looked at Tony.

"Follow me." He smiled innocently before stepping through the trunk.

Tony's eyes widened as he watched him disappear. He turned to the other Avengers as if to ask if they saw the same thing he did.

Tony hesitantly stepped through the trunk and was amazed. There was basically a house.

Draco was standing off to the side. "I was wondering if you would actually follow me." He chuckled then started walking towards a library.

The inventor followed the wizard and watched him pull out some books, placing them on a chair.

"Alright, so those are the books that could possibly have something about the Dark Mark, Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

"Wow. This is amazing." He breathed, walking around the library and stopping when he saw a bunch of pictures. "Who's that?" He pointed towards a picture of a man who looked similar to Harry dancing with a beautiful redhead.

Draco leaned over to look at the photo. "Those are Harry's parents. James and Lily Potter."

"And that?"

"Teddy's parents. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. It was right as Teddy was born. Harry took the photo."

There were more pictures, ranging from Draco's family, to the Marauders, to the Golden Trio, Harry's family, and Draco, Teddy and Harry. The last picture though, was the one Draco didn't want Tony to see.

"Who's that?" It was a picture of an ultrasound. Like all magical pictures, the ultrasound of the baby was moving, showing the baby slightly moving around.

Draco sighed and walked over to the photo. "That's our daughter. Men can have children in our world. I lost her sometime in May of 2034. She was supposed to be born on October 31st of 2034. Her name was Carina Lily Potter."

"So that's why you seemed so depressed yesterday." Tony asked, looking away from the picture.

Draco nodded and moved back to the pile of books. He used a simple floating charm to get them back up to the normal world. Tony followed him and watched as Draco put the books down on the kitchen table. "Tell me if they help you out with anything. If they don't, also tell me and I'll search through the other books we have to see if theres anything in them."

"Alright then. Thank you."

"Thank you for helping us with this."

"Can you show me the Mark again?"

Draco rolled up his sleeve and showed the Mark again, not paying attention to the other people watching.

"Wait. I've seen that before." Steve said.

That caught Draco's attention. "Where?"

"It was back in the 40s. Ugh, if I can remember correctly, he said his name was Caelan Avery." 

Draco's knees buckled. "What'd he do? Did he do anything?"

"No. He was a military recruit with me. I didn't hear anything from him and all things considered, I assumed he died."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Draco yelled. "I thought we got away from them!"

"Draco? What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"He was one of Voldemort's most trusted. He knew him from school. Everyone assuming he died at the First Wizarding War."

"But what does that have to do with this? He's most likely dead by now." 

"No. He was born in 1932. Supposedly died in 1981. Meaning he was 49. And we don't know the time he was alive in this world for. But suppose he came to this world the same year that you were recruited. So, from then to here would be 69 years. So he would be 118 by now. A wizard's average life expectancy is 138 years."

"So you think he's still alive?"

"Yes. He's probably the one behind the meetings. Argo Pyrites may be the one hosting the meetings but maybe he's not the one leading them." Draco started mumbling to himself.

"Draco. Snap out of it."

"I need a list. I need a list of all energy surges that have somewhat the same energy recording as ours. The power level will be different, of course, but the recording and the surge should be the same."

"Okay. Now can you please calm down?" Tony said.

He nodded and reshrunk his trunk. "I have to go." He said before he disappeared with a pop.

"Okay. What the hell just happened?" Clint asked.

"I think there might be a bigger threat coming. He thinks there are more wizards out there that are out for revenge."

"So, more magic people?"

Tony nodded.

He needed to start reading the books and seeing what he could do to help. He may've only known the Potters for a bit less than two weeks, but he had a feeling the Avengers would need their help in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was busy all day yesterday and could never get on to post this chapter. Enjoy the longer chapter to make up for it. This was originally gonna end after the reveal, for a bit of a cliffhanger.

Over the next months, the Potters, Sirius and the Avengers got to know each other better. Harry found out that he had a natural liking for Steve Rogers, Draco a liking for Bruce Banner, Teddy for Clint Barton and Sirius for Natasha Romanoff. But obviously, Thor and Tony Stark were also amazing.

Weirdly enough, they all became a family. The Avengers still didn't know the full extent of the Potters and Sirius' past, but they knew it was shitty.

There had been no new advances with the Death Eater case which made Draco on edge. Harry, Teddy and Sirius were calmer about it but Draco was a different story. He believed that every time he walked into their house (no matter how many wards were in place) there would be one of those Death Eaters there waiting for him.

The most recent energy burst like the one that brought Harry, Draco and Teddy to this world was ten years ago. There were a total of seventeen of those energy bursts. Some were the same level as the Potters', but that didn't explain anything except that there were three people with them.

Life with the Avengers was different than what Harry was used to. He was used to having to do everything himself. As a child, he did all the chores, all the cooking, everything by himself. Then as a teenager, the responsibilities to do things himself were smaller except the giant responsibility of killing Voldemort that was over his head everyday. Then when on the run, he only had to make sure they didn't get caught. And now, they didn't have to worry about that.

The Avengers and the Potters were becoming a weird disfuncional family.

In 2013, Thor has an issue with his girlfriend Jane, about her having a soul in her? Harry didn't understand it very well, even if he had another soul in him for the first seventeen years of his life. When Thor came back to Earth after that, he announced that his brother Loki was dead. There was a huge argument about that. Tony and Sirius were pissed since now they couldn't find out anything about the 'Mad Titan' that Sirius mentioned when they first found him. They had never found anymore information about the Titan. Loki had gone missing after the invasion on Earth. He was in Asgard's prison for a while before disappearing. Clint believed that he was back with the Titan (he had a vendetta against Loki after the whole mind control thing). Sirius just wanted to know more about the man who saved him while Tony wanted to know more about the Titan to prepare the world for him.

During 2013, at one point Harry asked Tony to search them up and see what them in this world were up to. Earth-616's Harry Potter died on May 2, 1998 due to a fire. This Draco Malfoy was in jail and has been in jail since 1998, when he was 18 years old because he had illegal drugs. Edward Lupin died a couple days after he was born. Sirius Black committed suicide in a mental institute that he was in because his family abused him so much that he went crazy.

In 2014, many things happened. Steve found out that his best friend (and crush, not that he'd admit it), Bucky Barnes, was alive and working for HYDRA, a secret Russian organization whose one of many goals is to to destroy SHIELD. Which they partially succeeded in. Barnes now had a metal arm and had no clue who Steve was. It was sad for Steve. Harry tried to help him through it, but he couldn't truly understand since he'd never been through it himself. All the SHIELD files were leaked into the public. Harry was out of a job until he finally accepted Nick Fury's offer for joining the Avengers.

Along with him, there were two other recruits. Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, who Steve and Natasha met on their run from Barnes and HYDRA. And James Rhodes, or Rhodey. He was War Machine and Tony's best friend. He was a superhero before he joined the Avengers, so joining was just an extra thing.

Draco finally finished setting up everything for his hospital. The hospital was the 'go to hospital' in New York, which says a lot. Now, he didn't have to go into work everyday, only for meetings and surgeries every once in a while. He'd been working a lot with Bruce which made him less crazy about operating 24/7.

Teddy was still principal of his school, but since it was now summer, he had a bit of a break for a while. He and Clint had gotten close. Clint reminded Harry a lot of the twins which made him really happy. Although Clint didn't like them at first, he was starting to love them like family.

Sirius hung out a lot with Natasha. She had reminded him a lot of Lily. They had also become close friends. She even helped him realize that being gay was a normal thing in this world. As a gay man in a wizarding world that doesn't change their mind that easily, made it hard for him to be himself. But here it was completely fine which seemed completely crazy to Sirius.

Harry and Steve found they had a lot in common. Both were war heroes who saved a bunch of people, but also lost people close to them. They both stood for mostly the same rights, equality, safety of everyone, health. Steve rather enjoyed the company of Harry after finding out about Bucky not being dead. They were both men out of time in a way.

The Avengers (Teddy, Draco and Sirius included) were just lounging in one of the many floors in Avengers Tower after a party when it all went downhill.

"See, if there's one thing you learn coming from a pureblood family and having three idiots as friends, it's the best alcohol choices." Sirius said, jumping over to the other side of the bar. Sirius may have been dead and supposed to have been 94 in the wizarding world, after what he'd been through, he was still a 39 year old here. Literally. For him, it was only three years ago when he fell through the Veil for the first time.

"Oh, I so agree." Draco commented, getting up and making his way around the bar the normal way. "And you're all lucky I know how to make a semi-decent Firewhiskey here."

"Oh, thank Merlin! I never thought I'd have Firewhiskey again." Teddy moaned.

"Firewhiskey?" Someone who sounded like Bruce said.

"Best alcohol in all of the Wizarding World."

"Love, you're only saying that because you're not a pureblood and you were raised by Muggles. Everyone knows the best alcohol was Vocatis' Summa. Mother would take me every year to France just to have it. Of course, that was only once I was over 14." Draco chuckled at his husband.

"Are you kidding? Vocatis? Seriously? You might not have been the one who was disowned and thrown into jail but have you no respect for Cervisia? Best wine company ever. James introduced it to us. Their Sermo? Best thing ever."

"And now Sirius and Draco are arguing about wine. Good going, Potter." Teddy groaned. "I just wanted some Firewhiskey."

Harry laughed. "We always snuck it into our dorms at Hogwarts during 4th year between the Tasks. Ronald would get the twins to sneak it in and the fourth year Gryffindor boys would be having a party. Fred and George would join in, of course. Thankfully, they cancelled Quidditch that year or Oliver Wood would've kicked my ass into the next day if he were there."

They all laughed.

A couple minutes later Draco finally came back with drinks for everyone. He passed them out, Natasha declining one, saying, "If they're all going to be drunk out of their minds, someone has to stay sober for the blackmail."

Then someone asked about Thor's hammer. And a whole 'who can pick up the hammer' game started. Draco didn't even bother. He said, "As long as I'm marked by Voldemort, there's no way in hell I'm worthy."

Natasha also passed, along with Maria, Sam and Sirius. He had said, "I do not need that question answered."

Teddy tried it just for fun. It moved a centimeter then stopped. The same happened with Steve.

The others didn't manage to lift it.

"C'mon. Our Boy Who Lived. Is he Worthy?" Clint teased.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at him then stood up. He tugged up the sleeves of his dress shirt (which was now slightly unbuttoned and not tucked into his pants anymore). He grabbed the hammer and pulled. It moved more than it had for any of the others. Then he gave up.

Tony booed at him and threw popcorn at him.

Right as Tony was gonna tell him to go again, there was a loud ringing noise.

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." A robotic voice said from one of the entrances to the floor they were currently on.

Then there was a conversation between the robot, who Harry learned was named Ultron, and the main six Avengers. Then Tony's Iron Legion broke through the walls and started attacking. Steve flipped a table over, Maria Hill started shooting, Thor started throwing around his hammer, Natasha also started shooting, one of the Legion almost killed Helen Cho, Clint threw Steve his shield, Harry stood with Sirius, back to back, and started firing spells around, Draco and Teddy did the same. One second Harry was freezing some of the robots and then Sirius hit them with a _Bombarda_ and they exploded into tiny pieces. Then Thor got the final hit on Ultron.

As the robot was powering down, they all heard it's last words, "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me."

"Tony. What the hell was that?" Sirius asked.

"Ultron."

"He cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce said.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"So, now he has everything about everyone and everything. You do realize the power that he has now? He has nuclear codes, personal flies, our files! He knows we're not from here!" Sirius said loudly.

"You calm down, Padfoot, you're not the one who's been here for 45 years." Harry said.

"Everyone calm down! We can fix this!" Steve yelled over everyone else's ranting and worrying.

-

When the Avengers met the Maximoff twins, Teddy's first response was to help them. He yelled to the other Avengers to let him help them but they wouldn't listen. To them, he was still technically a boy who was 17 years younger than Harry and Draco.

So, when the twins finally decided to join the Avengers, Teddy was more than ecstatic to help them. His hair even turned a gold-yellow color to show his happiness (to which the twins were really confused about, but didn't question it as they also had powers that no one completely understood). He helped Wanda and Pietro get changed and helped them understand what they were fighting for.

When the team split up, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Harry, Teddy and Sirius were in charge of making sure everyone was evacuated. Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Draco were fighting against the bots that were making their way to the city. Tony was trying to reason with Ultron, although he was failing at it. Ultron revealed that he had a machine set up that would first lift the city from the ground, bring it up high enough, then drop it, causing global extinction. Vision, who was made of what was left of JARVIS, went to fight against Ultron after Tony went to help defenses.

Tony figured out that the only way to not cause global extinction was to blow up the city. But they'd have to get everyone off the floating island first.

At one point, once there was nowhere to go other than death, Sam, Rhodey, Nick Fury and Maria Hill showed up with a carrier to evacuate the people and get them away from the city.

By the time everyone, or most everyone, was off the city, the Avengers (now including the twins), stood together to stop Ultron or any of the bots from activating the switch on the core that would drop the island. Once the main Ultron was ripped to shreds, the Avengers (minus Wanda who stayed to protect the core) went to help get the rest of the people off the island that was still going higher.

Harry stood by the core and ripped apart any bots that he saw that were approaching either the core, an Avenger or a citizen. Draco and Sirius were helping people on the ships and getting them to safety, occasionally using a floating charm to get them there faster.

Clint was on a ship, starting to leave with the people, when he heard a mother call for her son who wasn't on the ship. Clint ran out to grab the little boy. A bot who had taken hold of a jet started to fire around the archer. He turned so he would be the one getting shot, not the boy. Pietro ran over as fast as he could and stood in front of them, taking the shots.

Teddy from a far, saw this and used all his magic to put up a shield in front of Pietro, Clint and the little boy. Sure, Teddy could put up shields easily, but from when he was a mile or two away, it just wasn't as easy. His metamorphous glamour slowly died away. His real brown hair and brown eyes were flashing occasionally. He apparated to the sight and held up his shield for as long as he could. Teddy, unlike Draco, Harry and Sirius, wasn't as trained with wars as they were. He was only a month old when the Second Wizarding War ended and there hadn't been one since. He focused on his studies and his school more than learning more defenses than necessary.

Wanda felt her brothers anger and readiness to die for the people of Sokovia and let out a burst of magic, which Harry took notice of and went into the core with her.

Teddy let his shield drop as he was magically exhausted. He staggered as he was shot multiple times before the jet went away. Pietro, who had his back facing Clint (who still had his eyes closed and was still holding the boy tightly), turned around and saw Teddy with brown hair, brown eyes and the face of a 30 year old, and watched as he fell to the ground.

Clint looked up and saw Pietro on his knees over the supposedly dead body of Teddy.

"Get him to a ship. His family needs the body to bring him back." Clint said as he ran over to a ship to drop the kid off before looking for anyone else.

Pietro wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks on his sleeve before carrying the limp body of Teddy Lupin to a ship and sinking into a seat he found.

-

When everyone was off the island and once it was blown up (thanks to Harry, Tony and Thor), the carrier made its way away from where the hole of where Sokovia was and resulted flying over Europe.

Once the Avengers made their way back to New York, their minds finally processed two things. One, Bruce was somewhere off in space. He had somehow escaped in a QuinJet and left the Earth's atmosphere so now they didn't know where he was. And two, that Pietro was carrying Teddy's body.

The Potters made their way over quickly. Sirius took Teddy from Pietro and laid him down on a couch.

"Clint said to take him to you so you could bring him back."

Draco nodded and scrambled to one of Tony's labs that now contained potion making supplies, including some already made potions, like the one they use to bring back people with Horcruxes.

"He's magically exhausted. He wouldn't be like this if he wasn't." Harry mumbled mainly to himself but also to Sirius.

Draco came back and handed the potion to Harry who used his wand to add the blood required and pulled on the soul in his bracelet. Seconds later, Teddy's shot open, his hair and eyes switching colors in rainbow order before deciding on blue hair and green eyes.

Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey looked taken aback. Pietro and Wanda because they were new Avengers and had never seen this process before. Sam and Rhodey because they weren't there the first time they did this two years ago when Sirius accidentally killed Draco.

Harry hugged Teddy tightly.

"You just had to go get yourself killed, didn't you?" Harry mumbled.

"Better me than him." Teddy said.

"Why?" Pietro asked softly, his eyes watering a bit.

"I knew I could come back. You were protecting Clint and a little boy. If you died, you may've saved them two, but you would've destroyed your sister. You only have each other. It's not fun losing your only family. Trust me. I lost my parents when I was a month old. I lost my aunt when I was two. My cousin and my godfather when I was 10. My gran when I was 16. I didn't have anyone for 39-ish years."

It was silent for a bit before Pietro smiled a bit and whispered a thank you.

Teddy just smiled and nodded.

-

While the Avengers were getting to know the twins, Draco was pulled aside by Tony.

"Is there a reason for you pulling me away from my family?" Draco scowled.

"There's been recent action in the Death Eater house and a new energy surge."

"What?"

"One magical signature showed. It was a man, but we don't know anything else besides he had a wand with him. Apparently the Death Eaters knew this and have the man as a hostage. Scans show 17 heat signatures and 17 magical signatures, meaning the man is a wizard."

"Oh, my god. But we're all here. Who would Death Eaters take as a hostage? Who crossed the Veil?"

"I don't know. But either way, it's probably someone that they didn't like. Someone who fought against Voldemort in the war, most likely."

"_Sir, scans show only one signature now. Other signatures are gone. No one has exited the house._" FRIDAY, one of Tony's AI's said.

"The man killed them probably." Draco whispered. "Who would so willingly kill 16 people but be against Voldemort?"

"I'm going to check it out." Tony said, grabbing one of his bracelets that would activate the Iron Man suit if needed.

"I'm coming too." Draco said, making sure his wand was still on his person.

They walked out of the kitchen. "We'll be right back." Tony announced.

Harry looked up confused, "Where are you going?"

"To check something out and pick up food. I'm assuming we're all very hungry." Draco lied. Well, partially lied. They would have to pick up food after or else it'd look suspicious.

"Don't worry, Prongslet. I'll go with them to make sure nothing illegal happens."

"Black, don't fool yourself. You'd probably encourage the illegal-ness." Natasha deadpanned.

"True. But I'll make sure they don't get themselves killed."

Harry finally agreed to let them go, seeing as he wasn't going to leave Teddy's side.

The trio made their way to a empty room. Draco held to the two men and apparated in front of their house. Tony activated his suit.

"Draco, where are we going?" Sirius asked as they were heading away from their house.

"There's been magical activity in this house, Death Eater activity." Draco explained as they walked up to the house.

"What?! Draco Lucius Potter! How long have you known about this?"

"Two years. Tony's been helping me. There hasn't been activity for two years until now."

Sirius was gonna ask more but Tony burst down the door.

"FRIDAY? Where's the heat signature?"

"_Upper floor. Third door from the left, the study, from what it looks like._"

"Thanks, FRI."

The trio made their way to the room, trying not to make a sound even though Draco cast a silencing charm on them the minute they entered the house.

They heard muttering from the room, though since there was only one signature, it was obvious the man was talking to himself. The door was left slightly ajar, letting the trio hear what the man was saying.

"Fake your death, they said. You won't get caught, they said." The man mumbled. Draco vaguely recognized the voice but couldn't be sure until he saw the man.

"Entering in three..." Tony said, repulsers ready to be fired if necessary. "Two... One."

Draco dropped the silencing charm as the burst through the door. The two wizards had their wands in front of them with curses on the tips of their tongues.

The man looked up with wide eyes and abruptly stood up from this chair, grabbing his wand and pointing at the intruders.

Tony was ready to fire when Draco gasped. He turned to Draco and saw his wide eyes and watering eyes. He turned to Sirius who had his jaw on the floor but with a scowl on his face.

"Draco?" The man whispered. He lowered his wand and moved closer to them. He noticed the other two men and stiffed as he looked at Sirius. "Black? I thought you died."

"I could say the same about you, Snivellus." He growled.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I? And since you're here too, I'm assuming this its heaven."

"Okay, someone wanna fill me in?!" Tony yelled.

"That's Severus Snape. My godfather." Draco whispered.

"You're sure that's him?"

Draco's eyes suddenly narrowed, "What was the first potion you taught me and how old was I?"

"The Calming Draught. You were three years old, but your father thought you should start your training to become a Potions Master early."

Draco's eyes softened again and he went over to hug his godfather.

"Now, can you explain to me what the mutt is doing here?"

"First of all, his name is Sirius. Second of all, he's Harry's godfather. Third of all, he was portal hopping the Veil and ended up here with us."

"'Us'? Who is 'us'?" Severus asked, skipping over the part where he called Black and Potter by their first names.

"Harry, Teddy and I."

"Teddy?"

"Edward Lupin." Sirius said.

"The wolf's child?"

"Yes. Now can you explain why you killed these people?"

"Yes, I think I'd like to know that too." Tony said, inactivating the suit.

"They were Death Eaters who were sent down the Veil to be killed. I only finished the job, seeing as the Veil didn't. Don't worry, I didn't use the Killing curse on any of them."

"Great. Now, before you explain how you got here and everything, we need to pick up food and go back to the tower before Harry sends out a search party." Tony said, opening his phone to an app called FRIDAY and asked FRIDAY to order some pizza from the teams favorite pizza parlor, adding a large tip to get it done faster.

"Who is that?"

"Tony Stark. He's a friend." Draco explained.

-

Once the group picked up the pizzas and Draco changed Snape's robes to something more modern, they made their way back to the Tower.

They got on Tony's personal elevator and made their way to the communal floor. 

Laughing and Clint whining could be heard from the main room. 

"Honey, we're home!" Tony announced. "We've brought sustenance!" 

The team looked up at the quarter, originally expecting only three people but saw four.

Harry's smile turned into a confused frown. He stood up and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Snape.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"So is Black. Lower your wand, Mister Potter." Snape drawled.

"What's were your last words and why?"

Snape sighed. "'Look at me.' I said them because as I was supposedly dying, I wanted to see Lily's eyes again."

"Why did you want to see her eyes?"

"Because I was in love with your mother. Now, can you lower your wand so we both can explain some things?"

Harry lowered his wand, causing the rest of the Avengers to drop their hands from their weapons. 

Snape noticed something on Harry's left hand which left him confused. "When did you have time to get married between the War and the aftermath?"

"What are you talking about? I got married 50 years after the War."

"Are you more of an idiot than I thought you were, Potter? It's been a week since the War."

"Different times, Harry." Sirius explained. "Time works differently."

"What are you talking about?"

"For us, it's been 100 years. For Sirius, he died three years ago." Harry explained. 

"And you still look like you're 18, Potter. Explain that."

"I'm the Master of Death." He smirked, showing off the bracelet. 

"Draco?"

"Voldemort made me made a Horcrux."

"Then who would want to marry a man who looks like he's 18, when he's actually 118?"

"117. I'm not that old. And you might want to ask your godson that, sir."

Snape's eyes widened. "You married Potter?"

"Yeah." Draco smiled nervously.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What would your mother think?"

"It's actually Potter, now. And mother was very accepting of my friendship with Harry. She even encouraged me to ask him out."

Snape sighed. "And the child? What was his name? Teddy? Edward? The wolf's offspring."

Teddy stood up from his spot on the couch next to Pietro and Clint. "That would be me, Professor—er, Headmaster?"

Snape looked at Teddy and sighed. "I'm assuming he was raised by Potter, seeing as Draco would probably never let a child dye their hair."

"First of all, yes I would. And second, he's a Metamorphous."

"Yes, whatever you say, Draco." He said sarcastically.

Teddy frowned and changed to look exactly like Snape.

Snape's eyes widened again and nearly passed out on spot.

"So! Now that that's out of the way, wanna tell us why you're here and how you got here?" Tony suggested.

Snape watched Teddy go back to his normal appearance, except deciding to go with purple hair now before drawling, "Yes, I suppose."


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me get this straight. You survived a snake bite because you had an antidote in your pocket, then went on a run for a week then your magical police found you and threw you into the Veil because of your crimes as a Death Eater?" Steve asked.

"Yes. That's the simple way. Now can someone please explain how my godson married his school rival, how my school rival is still alive, and how my other school rivals son is here?"

"We got married 50 years after the war because we loved each other. Sirius is here because he kinda portal hopped until he got here. Teddy is here because we picked him up on the way to the Veil room." Harry explained.

"Excuse me? What is a Veil?" Wanda asked.

They went on to explain everything. From the Ministry to arriving on the new world to Nick Fury finding him and joining the Avengers.

"So you're actually 100 years old?" Pietro asked, specifically aimed at Teddy.

"Yeah. They're 118. Sirius is 39. And I don't know how old Professor Snape is..." Teddy said.

Snape scowled before Sirius perked up. "He's 38! We were in the same year at Hogwarts."

"Good job, you mutt. You can do simple math. Would you like a gold star?" Snape mumbled.

"Boys, boys. Calm down." Natasha said, standing up and walking over to them. "Now, why don't you explain for the rest of us why you don't like each other?"

"Him and his friends, two of them who happen to be their fathers," Snape started, jerking his head at Teddy and Harry, "Bullied me in school."

"Don't you realize how idiot that sounded coming from a 38 year old? Do us all a favor and get over yourselves. If not for you, then for your godsons who love each other very much and probably don't want to see part of their only family left get destroyed over petty school fights." She smiled innocently.

"And who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the group?"

"Severus Snape-Prince. Former Head of Slytherin House. Former Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Headmaster. Sadly, also the godfather of Draco."

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me, Sev." Draco snorted.

"Prince... Right! The Half-Blood Prince!" Harry exclaimed. He pulled a mini trunk off a chain and set it on the ground before unshrinking it and stepping in.

"Is he...?" Wanda started but had no clue how to ask what she wanted, so she just drifted off.

"Give it a second. They always come back." Steve reassured.

Harry popped back up with a dirty old copy of "Advanced Potion Making", the ones they use (or at least used to use) at Hogwarts. "This is yours." He said holding out to Snape after reshrinking his trunk and placing it back on the chain.

Snape looked at the book in question before grabbing it and opening it, seeing his writing. "How did you find it?"

"Well, once we started our run, we went back to grab some stuff and I came across this book and decided to grab it. I hope you don't mind, we've been writing in some alternatives since magical items are really hard to come by here."

Snape looked at Harry with confusion written all over his face, something that was a rarity to see. He flipped through the pages and saw Harry's (slightly better now) chicken scratch in margins. There were arrows and small diagrams drawn. On the page with the Sectumsempra curse, the "For enemies" had a note next to it, "not for petty school bathroom fights". He chuckled slightly at that.

Then his eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know all this, Potter? Did you somehow get Draco to find all these replacements?"

"No, sir. Actually, those were all Harry. Occasionally a bit of help from Draco. But they were mostly found by Harry. In the first ten years we were here it's all Harry did. Draco would be reading and Harry would be studying the physical and chemical aspects of some of the most common Potion ingredients and tried finding replacements for them." Teddy said.

"Potter. May I speak to you in private?"

Harry nodded and led him into a small guest bedroom on the communal floor.

-

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.

"Who cares about that? Why do they keep showing up? First it was them three, then it was Sirius and now this Severus guy?" Clint questioned.

"In our world, we use the Veil to kill people. Like you guys here have death row, that was our death row. You get sent to Azkaban, then you get either Kissed by a dementor which sucks the life out of you or you get thrown into the Veil of Death. No one was expected to survive the Veil, but they've obviously never been thrown into it." Draco explained. "But to answer you, Tony, I honestly don't know what they're talking about."

"Isn't he the one who killed your headmaster?" Bruce asked.

"Well, yes. But only because I couldn't."

Rhodey, Sam and the twins looked so lost at that point.

-

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?"

"It's not Professor anymore and you know it."

"Sorry, sir. You may be Draco's godfather, but to me I think you'll always be my professor."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Why? Why did you get together with my godson?"

"I love him. I didn't realize it until we were alone together on the run but I think I've always loved him."

"Since when?"

"Since Narcissa died. The first time I kissed him."

"You kissed him after his mother died? How low are you, Potter?" Snape scowled.

"He needed comfort and it was after he locked himself in his room for a week or so."

It was quiet.

"Your patronus?" Snape asked quietly.

Harry smiled, as if he knew Snape would want to see it. He pulled out his wand and whispered the incantation before a wispy dragon appeared before them.

"You should know all about patronus' changing because you love someone, wouldn't you, sir?"

The ex-professor completely ignored that comment and went back to his interrogation, "What do you do for a living?"

"Save people. I'm an Avenger."

"And Draco?"

"Saves people. He's a doctor and honorary Avenger. He hasn't really been accepted as an Avenger but we all know he is."

"The wolf's child?"

"He's a principal. He's on summer break now so he works on some missions with the team."

"The mutt?"

"Goes on missions with us."

"Any other children I need to know about?"

That one stopped Harry for a second. "One."

"Where is he or she?"

"Dead. She was never born. The Aurors killed her, not that they knew she existed."

"Did she have a name?" Snape whispered.

"Carina Lily Potter."

"It's a beautiful name."

Harry just hummed in agreement.

"How far along?"

"Draco was about 5 months along when they found us and killed him, killing our baby girl in the process."

"Killed him?"

"I thought you knew? Voldemort made him make a Horcrux."

"And you?"

"I'm the Master of Death." He said, holding up his wrist so Snape could see the bracelet and the tattoo.

Snape grabbed into his wrist and looked at the bracelet. "What? You idiot child! Do you know what this means?"

"That I'll live forever? Watch everyone around me die? Never be able to move on from this life? Be stuck in the body of a 17 year old forever? Have a power hungry wand that wants to multiply the power I put on every spell?"

"Do you not feel it? The deaths?"

"You mean the constant feeling of people dying every second? Yeah I feel it. It's not nice, but I've gotten used to it and now it doesn't bother me."

Snape slapped the back of his head. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"Draco. He knows everything about me and my life."

"Of course he does." Snape growled under his breath. "How the hell do y—"

"Why don't you like me?"

"You're the son of a man I hate. But also the son of a woman I love."

"That's why? Because petty fights you had my dad? I'm not my father. I'm not my mother. Can't you get over it? You're the godfather of the man that I love and my mother's childhood best friend. I'm pretty sure Draco and my mom would want us to get along."

"You were one year old and had all the fame in the world. You were a spoiled child—"

"I was one year old when my parents died. I was one year old when I had to live with the Dursley's and do everything for them."

Snape laughed.

Harry whispered a spell that he invented to show memories even without a Pensive.

The memories were projected onto the wall of the guest room. He showed the one of him getting shoved into his cupboard the day he spoke to that snake at the zoo when he was 11. The one where he had bars placed on his window when he was 12. The one where he had just been pushed down the stairs by Dudley and his friends when he was eight. One where he had to hold his arm close to his chest because Vernon had broken it out of rage and refused to take him to the hospital when he was six. One where he had to fight off Dementors then got beat up by Vernon when he was 15. The last one was the first time he was beat up at age three when he forgot to clean one spot of the kitchen floor and went without food for a week.

"Still think I was a spoiled brat? They told me my parents were drunks who deserved what they got."

"You went through all of that as a child?" Snape whispered.

"Among other things, yeah."

It took Snape a bit of time to process what he had just watched, but then he responded, "I apologize."

If Harry had been drinking something, he would've spit it out right then and there. "What?"

"I don't like admitting this to anyone, I don't even know if Draco knows, but I also came from an abusive family. My father, a muggle man, was against the magic in my mother and I. They were always fighting and my father always neglected me. When he did pay attention to me, it was to hit me and tell me I did something wrong even if I did nothing wrong. I don't know what made me tell you that." Snape mentally face palmed.

"Well, I guess, now we both know something about each other that no one else knows."

"You just said Draco knows everything about your life." Snape deadpanned.

"He's my husband. He doesn't count as just anyone." Harry smiled and patted Snape's arm lightly before leaving the guest room.

"Why... why didn't I just let the stupid snake kill me?"

-

"We're back, children!" Harry announced. Snape showed up a couple seconds later.

"Oh, thank Merlin! You didn't kill each other." Draco sighed in relief.

"Did you think we would?" Snape drawled.

"Well, yeah. You hated him since... well... forever."

"Yes, well, times have changed. Also," He turned back to Harry, "What spell did you use?"

Harry hummed then looked at him, "Oh, it's one I made. It's used just like I showed you, to display memories without a pensive. _Murum memorium_."

"You made a spell?"

"Yeah, a couple actually. We got bored a lot while over here. I can show you our spell making and potion room at our house if you'd like."

Snape hesitated at first before he nodded.

"Great!"

-

When the Potters and Snape apparated back to the Potter house, Snape was shocked.

"Did Draco pay for this?"

"Severus, we both know that the Potters are one of the richest wizarding families. And he inherited the Black money from Sirius. Plus what he made as Head Auror."

Snape snorted. "Of course Potter would end up as Head Auror."

"Yo, Snivellus. Don't talk like that about my godson."

"Why don't we just go inside to show you your room and our spell making slash potion making room?" Harry suggested.

"Fine." Snape and Sirius said at the same time.

Once they entered the house, Snape started looking around. He nodded in satisfaction before looking at Harry as if asking him 'where to next?'.

"This way." Harry led him down the hallway towards the back of the house and opened a door which had some stairs leading downstairs.

Snape was the only one following, the other three had already been in there so many times, they didn't need the full tour again.

As soon as they entered the room, Snape looked around. There were books covering an entire wall, three tables set up, all with cauldrons and a book stand ready to go. Along one of the walls, there were potion ingredients. From spider eyes to honeycomb, there was everything. Along the third wall, there were pre-made potions, calming draughts, healing potions, Veritaserum, the potion used to bring back people with horcruxes.

"This is very... nice." Snape said quietly.

"Oh, good. I thought you were gonna slap my head again." Harry sighed in relief. 

"I can if you would like me to."

"No thanks."

Snape walked around more. "You did this all yourself?"

"Well, no. I did most of it, but Draco helped me at first when I still wasn't confident in potions."

Snape just hummed and kept looking around. He stopped by a bookshelf that was filled with books in Parseltongue. 

"They're from the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar Slytherin's secret library." Harry said once he noticed what he was looking at.

"How did you get them?"

"We raided the Chamber and the Room of Requirement before we went on our run. And Gringotts."

"You emptied all your vaults?"

"Yes. I apparently had the Potter vaults, Evans vaults, Gryffindor vaults and the Black vaults. Draco had your vaults, the Malfoy vaults, the Lestrange vaults and the other half of the Black vaults. It was a lot of money."

"So you have everything in my vaults?" Snape asked, hesitating a bit.

"Well, Draco does. I never touched anything in your vault unless Draco looked over it and made sure it was fine. He knew you had somethings you'd like to keep private."

"Can... May I see what you have?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Harry pulled out the shrunken trunk from a chain and unshrank it. He stepped in and took a second before coming out with another trunk. He unshank that one and opened it. "Everything's in there. Minus some books that we've put in here. Hope you don't mind. But you were kinda dead, so..."

For a second, Harry thought he saw Snape's lips twitch upwards then he thought he was going crazy. "I will be back." Snape said before he stepped inside the trunk. From the inside, Snape saw some mountains of gold, silver and bronze. There were stacks of books with papers on the top, one for unread, one for read by Draco and one for personal. The smallest was the unread pile then the personal then the read by Draco. 

Snape picked up the first book from the personal pile and opened it. There was a note on the first page, "Sev, I hope you enjoy this book as much as I did. It's a great book on the newer ways to use charms in battle. Lily."

He put the book down and went on to look at other things.

When he finally came back up, Harry was waiting for him. He was on his phone just playing a game when he looked up and saw Snape. "Hey. You found anything interesting?"

"No. Nothing I didn't already know I had. I am going to go find Draco."

When Snape left the room, he found Draco in the living room playing a card game with Teddy. "Draco. It's good seeing you again. But I have to be going now."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, standing up and walking over.

"Somewhere. I believe there is somewhere for me. Somewhere."

"What are you talking about? You belong here. We already have a room set up and everything."

"Did Potter agree to this?"

"He's the one who suggested it. Now, come on. Let me show you your room. After all, us Potters love picking up strays. Just like we picked up Teddy, then Sirius and now you."

Draco led him to a room in the second floor. It was a couple doors down from Sirius' room. 

"Welcome to your new life, Uncle Sev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a small hiatus the past two weeks which is why there were no updates. Sorry about that. We're back to our normal weekly updates now!
> 
> But, I was planning a bit more in detail some future chapters and there are going to be 17 chapters (which includes an epilogue).  
Heres a quick preview:  
Chapter 11: Civil War  
Chapter 12: Post-Civil War/Pre-Infinity War  
Chapter 13: Infinity War  
Chapter 14: Post-Infinity War/Pre-Endgame  
Chapter 15: Endgame  
Chapter 16: Post-Endgame  
Chapter 17: Epilogue


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil War. Draco and Harry Fluff. Severus helping Bucky. An announcement. Dinner. Teddy and Peter interaction. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi darlings. There might be another chapter up this week since I am really behind on my updating schedule and I feel terrible about that. I'm probably gonna be updating every other week now on Saturday or Sunday.
> 
> My midterms are coming up which is why my uploading schedule has been wack. 
> 
> Sorry! ♡ 
> 
> Enjoy this really late chapter!

It took some time for Snape to get accustomed to the life in the new world. Plus when he found out he had to either find a job or stay home with Sirius all day, he took the previous option. No one seemed to want to hire someone with no known background, so when he and Harry went up to the Avengers Tower to ask Tony to make him a background, Tony offered him a job. At first, Snape refused, but then accepted after giving it more thought. He was basically a magical consultant and a provider of potions. It was simple enough and Tony, being a billionaire, paid him well. Either way, Tony still helped Snape create his background.

Pietro and Teddy became even closer. It was obvious to everyone (including Harry who is the most oblivious person ever) that they liked each other. But, they were both just nervous to actually act on their feelings.

There was a feud going on between the Avengers, specifically Tony and Steve. Their arguments all led back to Sokovia which made Wanda and Pietro feel bad every time it was mentioned. It was something about the UN controlling the Avengers. Harry always zoned out at those meetings seeing as they reminded him of all the meetings the Minister would include him in for no reason. The team was mainly split three ways: one, the ones who think yes, the team should be controlled by the UN; two, the ones who think no, the team should not be controlled by the UN; and three, those who think the team should talk things out instead of just jumping into arguments. Even Draco, Teddy, Snape and Sirius, who weren't even on the team, had a preferred side. On team one was Tony, Natasha, Rhodey and Vision. On team two was Steve, Clint, Sam and Wanda. And on team three was Harry, Draco, Teddy, Sirius, Snape and Pietro (who didn't want to go against his sister but he still thought they needed to talk things out like normal people).

Then there was Peggy. Steve's best girl from back in the day. She finally passed away so he had to go to London to her funeral. Sam went with him and Natasha ended up showing up. Harry wanted to go but Steve told him to stay with Draco.

When the UN signing finally happened, there was an explosion which killed the king of Wakanda, T'Chaka. His son T'Challa was there too and was going to go after the killed which turned out to be Bucky Barnes. Or, so they thought.

Then the fighting happened. Team Tony had gained two new people, the Black Panther, who happened to be the Wakandan soon-to-be king, T'Challa, and Spider-Man, or the fifteen year old Peter Parker. Team Steve also had Ant-Man, or Scott Lang, and the Winter Soldier, aka Bucky Barnes who says he didn't cause the explosion that killed T'Chaka.

The fight happened at an airport in Germany. Team Potter had shown up as well to stop the fighting but it didn't stop.

"YO! Idiots!" Sirius yelled. "How 'bout y'all stop fighting and talk this out!"

But no one listened.

It resulted in Harry having to use the spell he used to knock out everyone before jumping though the Veil. All of them fell to the ground, some, like Steve, didn't pass out just they were immobilized because Draco also used _petrificus totalus_ to keep them down. None of the Potters were affected since they were inside a shield being held up by Snape. Sirius, Teddy and Pietro went up rounding up the team and sitting them down next to each other. Sirius and Snape stood behind the Iron Man team and Teddy and Pietro stood behind the Cap team while Harry just sat in the middle and Draco was laying down with his head on Harry's lap, both just waiting for them all to wake up.

Steve, Bucky, Wanda and Vision were already awake. Tony and Peter were the next was to wake up. Then it was T'Challa, Scott, Rhodey, Sam, Clint and Natasha.

Harry clapped. "Great! Now that you're all awake, let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? He killed my father." T'Challa said.

"Barnes, did you kill King T'Chaka?" Harry asked.

"No." He said.

"And do you mind if I look around your mind a bit to confirm this?"

Bucky looked at Steve, as if to ask if he could trust Harry.

"Actually, you have two options Mr Barnes. You could take some truth potion or I can look through your mind."

"I think I'll take the potion." He said after debating a bit.

"Professor?"

"It's been a year, Potter. It's not Professor." Snape sighed but still handed the potion over.

"Yet you still chose to call me Potter instead of Harry."

Bucky took the potion and drank it.

"Great! Now, can you tell me, what is your full name?"

"James Buchanan Barnes."

"Date of birth?"

"March 10, 1917."

"Who were you working for up until Steven Grant Rogers found you again?"

"HYDRA."

"Did you kill King T'Chaka of Wakanda?"

"No."

"Do you know who did kill him?"

"It was Helmut Zemo. He's the one who activated the words in Berlin."

"Hmm... Professor. The antidote, please?"

Snape rolled his eyes but handed over the antidote which Bucky took and shook off the effects of the potion.

"So! Now that that's out of the way! Why don't we all just go back to the compound and enjoy some nice tea?"

"Tea, Potter? Really? Are you really that British?" Tony sighed.

-

Everyone made their way back to the compound. Draco was uncharacteristically quiet on the long way back, he only sat next to Harry and took a nap on his shoulder. Teddy and Pietro were whispering about something, Harry couldn't really pick up what it was. Sirius and Snape were seated across from each other just glaring at each other. Occasionally, Sirius would kick Snape and Snape would kick back. Bucky sat next to Steve and across from Sam, who was glaring at him. Next to Sam was Natasha, on the other side of her was Clint. On the other side of Sam was Scott. Peter was sitting next to Tony, just rocket firing questions. On the other side of Tony was Rhodey. Wanda sat in between Clint and Vision. T'Challa was dropped off at his home country, or as far as the Quinjet could take him.

Once they were back just chilling in the compound, Harry pulled Draco into the bathroom.

"Love, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"C'mon, you can tell me anything. I won't get mad."

"It's not that you'll get mad. I'm just scared." Draco whispered.

"Scared of what? My reaction? There isn't anything that would scare me into leaving you, I hope you know th—" Harry started but was interrupted by Draco.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry just stared at Draco for a good amount of seconds before he spoke up. "Are you scared because of what happened to Carina?"

Draco nodded.

Harry hugged Draco. "Oh, my love. Je t'aime tellement. Notre bébé ira parfaitement bien. Nous avons l'équipe maintenant. Nous avons Snape, Sirius et Teddy. Notre bébé sera l'enfant le plus aimé de tous les temps."*

Draco cried a bit and held onto Harry tightly. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not, darling. You're carrying our baby." Harry smiled, although Draco couldn't really see his smile.

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought you were gonna kill me."

Harry laughed and pulled away from the hug to look at his husband. He put his hands on Draco's stomach. "It's our baby we're talking about. Speaking of which, how far along are you?"

"4 weeks. Are you mad at me for not telling you earlier?"

"No, darling. It must've been hard to think about it at first."

"What do we name them? If it's a girl, I don't think I can handle naming her Carina."

"Of course not. We're not naming her Carina. But it's too early to be thinking of names. Let's find out the gender then decide a name, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna tell the others?"

Draco thought for a second. "Yes to our people. But I don't know if I want to tell the Avengers yet. Plus there's those new guys that will probably pass out once they hear me, a guy, is pregnant."

"That's true." Harry laughed. "Let's tell them once we're back at home." Harry kissed him softly. "Are you ready to go back out there?"

"Yeah, I think so."

-

While Harry and Draco were having their conversation, Steve wanted to ask Snape a question.

"Severus?"

Snape looked up from a book he was reading, "Yes, Mr Rogers?"

"Just call me Steve. Can I ask a huge favor?"

"I can't make any promises, but go ahead."

"Since you are really good with mind stuff, do you think you can help Bucky get that HYDRA stuff out of his brain?"

Severus put his book down and stood up. "Where is your friend?"

"Up in Tony's lab getting his metal arm fixed. Here. I'll take you."

Once they were up in the lab, Bucky looked up from watching Tony fix his arm. "Hi, Stevie."

"Hey, Buck. This nice," Steve started, ignoring Severus rolling his eyes, "man is gonna fix your mind."

"Oh, thanks, sir." Bucky said, smiling at Snape.

Snape smiled fakely and nodded. "I can try. After not really using Legilimency in a while, it might be slightly difficult, but I am still the best Legilimens in the Wizarding World. Now if Mr Stark would just stop working on your arm, we can get started."

Tony finally looked up from his work as soon as he heard his name, "What?"

"Can you stop working on Barnes' arm so I can fix his mind?"

"Uh, sure. I'll just, uh, go get something to eat." Tony said, finishing the part of the arm he was working on and got up. He left the lab and went down to the communal floor.

Snape took the seat Tony was just using. He took off his jacket and whispered, "_Legilimens_."

All the memories were dark. There were memories of an electrocution chair. People speaking Russian. Assassinations. Screams. Begging. A lot of torturing, both him to others and HYDRA to him. A couple of memories with Steve but they were mainly the memories of HYDRA.

It took a bit of time but Snape managed to get all the HYDRA out. Bucky would still remember everything from his HYDRA days. It could give him PTSD but he could get over that with time and therapy. He was sure that his friend (or maybe more, Severus didn't know) would help him though it all. After all, one of the memories had them saying "til the end of the line".

Once he finished, he stood up and pulled out two Energy Replenishing Potions. He drank one himself and gave the other to Barnes.

"Drink this. It'll get your energy up as Legilimency takes a lot out of a person." He told Barnes. Once he watched Barnes take it, he turned to Steve, "He's going to remember everything. It'll hurt him mentally. He will most likely need to go to therapy and need to talk to someone about everything without being judged. He needs to accept that fact that it wasn't him doing these things, it was HYDRA before he can move on."

"Yeah, I can help him. I'm always gonna be there for him, no matter what." Steve nodded, looking at Bucky who was looking back at him. He then turned to Severus, "Thank you."

Snape nodded then left the lab. 

-

About a month later, the Potters were gathered in the living room 

The married couple was standing in the living room, Draco looking a bit nervous while Harry looked ecstatic. The rest of the Potters were sitting on the various couches. 

"Okay, so we have an announcement." Harry said then he turned to Draco, "Do you wanna say it or should I?"

"I'll say it. Okay, so, um, you know how when Harry and I were out on our run from the Ministry, well, I got pregnant. But I lost our baby Carina about 4 months into my pregnancy because of some stupid Aurors. Well, um, I'm pregnant again." Draco said, pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. 

Harry pulled one of Draco's hands away from his fidgeting and held it. 

"My godson is having a kid?" Sirius asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes." Harry said, now getting nervous seeing their shocked faces.

Teddy got up from his seat and hugged Harry and Draco. "I'm so happy for you guys."

That caused a chain reaction. 

Sirius got up next and joined the hug. Even Severus, though reluctantly, joined the hug. Draco started crying a bit. Once everyone pulled away, Draco wiped his tears and stood up straight. "I'm about 9 weeks pregnant right now. We're telling the Avengers soon, I think in a week or two. But," Draco pulled a couple photos from his pockets and gave them to the other three, "It's the first ultrasound Harry did. They seem healthy and it's little heart is beating normally. It's still to small to tell the gender but I want a baby boy, Harry wants a girl." 

"There are too many guys in our giant family. The only girls are Wanda, Natasha and Pepper, they would kill us if we're having a baby and it's not a girl." Harry laughed a bit.

"Yeah, well, that's that." Draco finished. 

Sirius was just staring at the moving ultrasound smiling, "Your parents would've been so proud, Harry. So would've Remus and everyone else."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"Where will the child sleep?" Severus asked.

"The room next to ours. It's just a guest room for now, but we can make it into the nursery. And we can spell a door between our rooms for whatever reason." Harry explained. "We were gonna ask the girls for advice on how to decorate whenever we tell them."

"How will it learn the Wizarding topics? Will the child have a wand?"

"We'll teach them everything they need to know. Teddy was Headmaster, I was an Auror, Draco was a Healer, you were the DADA professor and are a Potions Master, and Sirius—"

"Will teach the child how not to get arrested?" Snape interrupted while glaring at Sirius.

"I was going to say that Sirius was excellent in charms and transfiguration, so he could help there. As for the wand, we don't know yet. I could give them my Holly wand, if it works for them. Other than that, I think we might have a book on wand making and could possibly make one, but that's way in the future. When they're eleven, they can get their wand, like the rest of us did."

Snape went quiet for a bit before he nodded. "I know the basics of wand making, I might be able to help with that. Is there anything else?"

"No, you can go now." Draco said.

The other three left, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the living room.

"When should we tell them that we want them to be the godfathers?" Harry asked.

"At some point. How about after we find out the gender?"

Harry nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

-

Two weeks later, Draco and Harry were standing in front of the Avengers (now including Peter, Scott, T'Challa and Bucky, all who had already been told about magic and their pasts) and Pepper, who wasn't an official Avenger, she was more like the mother keeping them all in check.

"You know how how we were gonna have a baby girl while were we still in our world?" Draco waited for them to nod before continuing, "Well, I'm pregnant again." 

There was silence for a bit before everyone started talking all at once.

"Congrats!"

"Is it a girl? Please tell me its a girl."

"Mr Stark, guys can get pregnant?"

"Be quiet, Peter, I need to convince them to name their baby Anthony."

"When do you find out the gender?"

"When's the due date?"

"Can I teach it how to hold a knife?"

"Can I be the godfather?"

"Okay! Can everyone be quiet? We don't know the gender, we have like a month and a half before we find out the gender. Yes, Peter, where we're from, guys can get pregnant. It's rare and only happens if both males are powerful enough. No, Tony, we're not naming them Anthony. We have a couple name options for girls and boys, but we don't have an actual name yet. The due date is November 6th. Nat, we love you, but no you can't teach them to hold a knife until they're at least 10 years old. We haven't asked them yet, but we want to ask Severus, Teddy and Sirius to be the godfathers." Harry said quickly. "Any other questions?"

"When do we get to figure out what the name is?" Tony asked. 

"When they're born. It's going to be a secret." Draco smiled. 

There were groans heard throughout the room. Draco and Harry just laughed.

"Maybe you'll find out earlier, but as of now, it's going to stay a secret."

"Do you have any photos?" Pepper asked.

Harry nodded and pulled them out of his pockets. He set them down on the coffee table.

"They're magical photos, so they move." Draco explained when he saw Scott pick one up and look a bit shocked.

"How did you take moving ultrasounds?" Clint asked while picking one up.

"It's a spell from my Healer days. I taught Harry since taking them on yourself it kind of awkward."

Clint nodded and smiled at the slightly moving baby. 

"How far along are you?" Steve asked.

"About eleven weeks." Draco answered. 

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration! Dinner tonight. Meet here in fancy attire and we'll go to dinner. Tell Ted, Sirius and Severus, too." Tony said.

Everyone nodded.

-

Everyone showed up at the communal floor in the Avengers tower. They were all dressed fancily, even Peter who didn't have many fancy things. Teddy walked over to him and smiled. 

"Hi. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Teddy Lupin. Or Potter." He stuck his hand out.

"Peter Parker." He responded, shaking his hand. "Are you Harry and Draco's son?"

"No. I'm Harry's godson and Draco's cousin. But my dad and Sirius used to date. The family tree is very complicated over on our world."

"Where is your dad?" Peter asked, not having been there when they had explained Teddy's lineage.

"Dead, so is my mum. They died when I was a month old."

"Oh. Sorry. My parents died when I was 4 and I went to live with my aunt and uncle. But my uncle died when I was 13."

"I went to live with my gran since my mum and dad didn't have any siblings. And Harry couldn't really take me in as a 17 year old."

"Seems like we both have messed up families."

Teddy nodded.

\- 

The dinner went perfectly. They all conversed normally and calmly. No one was left out of a conversation. Tony even toasted to the "happy couple and their baby". The giant family was happy and Harry was loving it.

Maybe this would be the happy ending he wanted.

If only it would stay happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *French translation: "I love you so much. Our baby will be perfectly fine. We have the team now. We have Snape, Sirius and Teddy. Our baby will be the most loved kid ever."
> 
> I apologize if that is incorrect, that is what Google Translate said.
> 
> Edit: I realized as I was writing chapter 12, that Bruce and Thor are not on Earth as of the end of Age of Ultron. I changed maybe two words that Bruce had asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Potter. Fluff. Calm before the storm chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terrible at keeping a consistent updating schedule, which I apologize for. This chapter was a bit hard to write because I've not been in the right mood to write some fluff at the moment. But either way, have fluff!
> 
> Hope you had happy holidays and a happy new year!

All of the Avengers seemed to be fussing over Draco whenever they saw him. Harry was getting to the point where he wouldn't leave him alone because he (not that he'd admit it) was scared of what could happen. He didn't want what happened to Carina happen to their baby. He was going on less missions with the Avengers, not that they needed they help, and chose to stay with his family. Even Severus was being nicer to him (they were on a first name basis now!).

On May 1st, Draco started his second trimester.

Around May 24th was the first time Draco felt the baby kick. It was around 1:35 AM and he was woken up by his kicking baby. He shook Harry awake and told him to put his hand on his belly. Harry, having just woken up, was confused at first then he realized what was going on. When he felt the baby kick, he almost started sobbing.

On June 27th, they had the option to find out the gender, but instead gave the paper with the baby's gender to Wanda who wanted to plan a baby shower/gender reveal party for them.

Wanda, Natasha, Pepper and Hope Van Dyne (Scott's girlfriend) all helped plan the party. Sirius was helping the girls plan too, giving his advice when he felt it was needed.

The party was to take place on July 31st, on Harry's birthday. Only the Avengers and the Potters were invited (seeing as they know no one else) but Nick Fury, Phil Coulson (who hadn't died due to Loki shooting him in 2012) and Maria Hill also ended up showing up.

When Draco and Harry got there, Draco almost cried because of how beautiful everything was. Harry just held him in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"It's all for you, my love." He whispered.

"But it's your birthday." Draco said, looking at Harry.

"I couldn't care less. As long as I get to find out the gender of my baby, I'm perfectly fine."

The party was a success. The cake was amazing, seeing as Steve and Harry worked together to make it, and all the fun games ended up actually being fun, unlike most baby shower games.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Wanda, as you probably all know. Just here to announce that the gender reveal is going to happen in a couple minutes! Make your final guesses on the chalkboard over there and with name suggestions!" Wanda's voice was projected over the big ("It's not that big. We could've gone bigger." Tony had said) venue that was filled by family and friends. Her voice had been amplified due to the Sonorus charm Sirius had cast on her seconds before. There was a chalkboard leaning on one of the walls. It was split down the middle, pink on the right, indicating a girl, and blue on the left, indicating a boy. So far, the boys side had 11 votes and the girls had 13. Some of the boys names were Anthony, Jasper, Daegan, Galen, Killian and Elliot. Some of the girls names were Antionette, Saige, Kora, Rayna, Emilie, Aurelia and Blair. Draco really liked some of them, but he still had his top list at home.

Minutes later, Draco and Harry made their way to what seemed to be the middle of the dance floor. Sirius was holding a package. He set it down and smiled at Draco and Harry.

"Open it."

Everyone went quiet as they watched the couple open the package. Inside was a toy broom. There was a button on the edge which Draco pressed, causing it to start flying up. As it was flying around the room, it was leaving a trail of white sparks. After about 30 seconds of white sparks, blue sparks came out.

Draco gripped onto Harry's hand tightly. "We're having a baby boy."

Harry hugged Draco as everyone around them cheered. Including the 13 people who said it was a girl.

"Also, before you go do other things, can Sirius, Teddy, Severus, Tony and Steve come up here?" Harry asked while Draco was just beaming.

The five of them came up to the dance floor. Harry held onto Draco's hand tightly. Wanda and Natasha were the only other ones who knew what was happening. Everyone else was just waiting to see what would happen.

"We would like to ask you to be our baby boys godfathers." Draco said.

Sirius just started laughed and patted Harry's back before hugging him. "If only James could see you now. And of course I'll be your little pups godfather."

Severus on the other hand just turned to Draco with an eyebrow raised. "You expect me to believe that you got Harry to agree to me being a godfather?"

"It was actually his idea." Draco smiled. "I wasn't going to bring it up until later, but he just brought it up one day before we told the Avengers but we didn't tell you guys until now."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You do realize that your brat is going to be the most spoiled child ever because of all the Avengers, correct?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Sev."

Steve slowly made his way to Harry, smiling widely. "I thought it was only going to be Teddy, Severus and Sirius?"

"Well, you know us. Always doing pulling off the unexpected surprises." Harry laughed, Steve joining in, "So yes?"

"I'd be honored."

Teddy ran up to Draco, interrupting his conversation with Severus. His hair was flashing between dark raven, platinum blonde and his normal blue.

"Alright, Teddy, pick a color then we'll talk." Draco laughed.

Teddy's hair settled on the blonde then he spoke, "You didn't tell me!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, darling, what did you expect?"

Teddy crossed his arms in a playful manner then looked at Tony who had somehow been quiet this whole time.

Then Tony, wrapped his arms around both Draco and Harry and smiled. "Your child is going to be spoiled rotten, both with toys and love."

"That's the plan, Tony." Harry stated. "We have 4 months to go, though. We'll start the spoiling once he's here."

"Sure... Whatever you say..." Tony walked away, talking to a smart watch he had on his wrist, "FRIDAY, make the walls a baby green, but a nice green, and order lion, eagle, snake and badger toys. Max of five each. Put them in the playroom."

"Did he just say playroom?" Draco asked Steve.

"Surprise...?"

"Steve..."

"Okay, well, I'm kinda not supposed to tell you this but Tony's building your kid a whole wing in the new Compound. Well, for the Potters. It's pretty big, just like the rest of the compound."

Harry and Draco looked at each other in shock. "A whole wing?" Harry asked.

"Well, I mean yeah. You guys are family and you kinda did just make Tony your sons godfather."

"That's true, pup." Sirius butted in, resting his arm on Teddy's shoulder then having Teddy shove his arm off playfully. Snape rolled his eyes at Sirius but he saw that and then they started were arguing.

"But you can't tell him I told you! He'd probably throw me out." Steve laughed nervously.

"Yeah! We won't tell!" Harry smiled then hugged Steve.

"Well, I should go. Enjoy your family." Steve said then he went to go talk to Sam and Bucky.

"Will you two stop fighting for once? They're trying to enjoy a happy moment!" Teddy basically yelled, stepping between Sirius and Snape. "God, you're starting to sound like an old married couple."

Both Snape and Sirius started stuttering and turning red.

Draco just laughed from his place in Harry's arms.

-

The sixth month of Draco's pregnancy was mostly filled with Harry (and occasionally Tony) worrying all over him. Apparently something called Braxton-Hicks contractions were starting which was a way of the body preparing for labor. These contractions caused Draco to be in pain sometimes which is what worried Harry, which worried Draco. Tony insisted they were normal but Draco wished Bruce were there to actually help him. There were no other doctors that knew about the Potters, and what they could do, besides Bruce. Draco just hoped that wherever Bruce was, that he was fine.

The new compound was ready which brought a problem with Peter Parker, or Spider-Man. Teddy went over to help him when he could but it was getting harder to do seeing as school had started mid-August. There was a winged man who was selling alien tech for a lot of money? Tony ended up taking away the kids suit after an incident on a ferry boat. Happy, Tony's bodyguard (and one of his closest friends) got calls from his friend Ned saying that Peter was going after the winged guy and that they needed to stop one of the jets going to the new compound. It ended with them having to go salvage what they could of a wreck and seeing the winged man all webbed up with a note from Spider-Man.

In the seventh month, Draco could feel his baby moving a lot. Another thing about his pregnancy was that he was always tired now. Sure, he was tired earlier, but now he was wanting to sleep every second of the day. It was supposedly normal for pregnancies, but Draco wasn't so sure considering he was a man and the thing that let him have a baby was magic. Severus went into their library a lot to see if he could find anything about male pregnancies. So far the most he had found was about delivering the baby, what spell to use, how to set up, etc. Harry was a worried wreck at that point. Tony had brought up the fact that their baby could be born prematurely, which caused Harry to worry even more even after the fact that Tony added quickly that after seven months, the baby would be fine if born prematurely. 

Another thing that came with the seventh month (and really with the whole pregnancy) was setting up the nursery. They had one in the Potter house, the Tower and the Compound (but they weren't supposed to know about that one yet). The one in the Tower was very simple considering they wouldn't be living there for much longer but just in case the compound wasn't ready by the time the baby came (which was unlikely). It had a crib, a rocking chair, a dresser with a changing station and a chest of toys. Very simple, but it could be needed. 

The nursery in the Potter house had been worked on by Severus, Sirius, Teddy and Steve. The walls were a green-gray color except for one wall. Teddy and Steve had worked for hours on the other wall. It was basically a painting of Hogwarts, as Teddy remembered it. He had sketched it out, seeing as Steve didn't know what the school looked like, and told Steve what to paint what color to help him out. When Harry last checked it, the only thing left to paint was the Quidditch field and the Forbidden Forest.

Everything in the nursery was either the green-gray, a muted maroon, black, white, silver or gold. The crib that was on the opposite wall of the Hogwarts mural had a black frame with muted maroon sheets and white pillows. Next to the crib was a white rocking chair with an olive green pillow. The dresser was black with a muted maroon changing station on top. Inside the closet (seeing as all his clothes were currently in the dresser) was a shelf filled with toys, there was also another one outside the closet which also contained some children's books. Along the walls were pictures of their family, both with the Avengers and without, and some other accents in gold. On top of the crib was a mobile which Sirius had made. There was a Hedwig, a broom, stars, a deer, wolf and a dog. There were flowers, specifically narcissus flowers and lillies. When Harry first saw the room he almost cried.

Draco's reaction to the nursery was amazing. He had cried a lot and just hugged Harry the whole time. He thanked Severus, Sirius, Teddy and Steve profusely before starting to cry again. He had sat in the rocking chair for a good 30 minutes just rubbing his belly and looking around. 

Of course, he didn't know what the one in the compound looked like, so that was going to be a surprise for whenever Tony decided to show them.

Severus was intent on learning as much as he could, seeing as Bruce wasn't here meaning he was the one in charge of delivering the baby because of his experience as a medi-witch which was needed to become a Potions Master. SO far he knew how to deliver the baby safely but was still trying to figure out how to make sure Draco survived as well. Male pregnancies were rare (it was known that they could happen but since same sex marriage isn't that accepted in the Wizarding World, it didn't happen much) so they weren't documented that well. Plus the fact that they only have a limited library didn't help either. As far as Severus knew, there were only 600-700 male pregnancies and maybe only 400 of the carriers had survived. It was really risky but it was too late, he had to find a way to make sure both Draco and his baby survive.

-

When Draco was finally getting closer to his due date, he was basically on house arrest. No one let him leave his room in his house, not even Scott who was one of the most immature Avengers (but he was mature when necessary). All Draco could do was read some books that Wanda brought him when she last came to the house. Harry was basically always at his bedside except when he went to bring food, water or whatever Draco wanted. The pregnancy was honestly getting really annoying and he just wanted to be able to get back to his daily normal life. He and Harry had agreed on a name for their son but still hadn't told anyone what it was so it could be a surprise for whenever he was finally born and introduced into the world.

It was currently the sixth of November of 2016 and still no baby. He was due on November first but his son was being really stubborn (just like Harry, Draco thought) and didn't want to come out yet. 

When Draco went to get up to go to the bathroom he felt a sudden burst of his magic. He had to grab onto the chair Harry normally sits on to make sure he didn't fall. Severus had told him that with male pregnancies, their water doesn't break, they only feel something (what they felt wasn't described in any of the books) and they would instantly know that their baby was coming.

"Harry!" Draco yelled but when Harry didn't show up in the two seconds that Draco gave him, he yelled louder, "HARRY JAMES POTTER. GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOUR BABY WITHOUT YOU!"

Harry completely forgot about the water he was grabbing and just came running down the hall into their room. When he saw Draco leaning against the chair, he ran over to him and helped him back onto the bed. He quickly sent a patronus to Severus saying that the baby was coming.

Severus got there as quick as possible with Sirius standing behind him. Sirius saw what was going on and left the room to call Tony, who was most likely to be up at four in the morning. 

The actual process of the birth was a simple c-section. Severus would cut the stomach the cut the uterus that was formed in the process of the conception. Then he would surgically remove the baby. The magic comes in after the baby is out of the stomach. He has to get rid of the uterus then close the stomach using a spell that slowly reduces the size of the stomach back to where it was before the birth. That part was only needed if the carrier was surrounded by Muggles and want it to be less noticeable. The risky part came with the actual magic that allowed the baby to be conceived. Obviously, this baby was a result of magic. Therefore, Draco's magic was keeping the baby alive. Removing the baby requires a great deal of magic on Draco's part and whoever is delivering the baby. Once the child was safely out and fine, someone, most commonly someone really close to the family, uses their magic to essentially heal what part of the magic the carrier lost. That part only takes a small portion of magic on their behalf.

When Harry first heard his sons cry, he thought his world stopped. He never thought they would have another baby after Carina, but he was so happy now. Harry cut the umbilical cord and wrapped his son in a baby blue blanket. He was cleaning him up while Severus was still working on Draco. Draco had been anesthetized from the neck down so Harry brought their son to him.

"Here he is my darling." Harry showed Draco their son.

"Oh my god... He's perfect." Draco said while crying.

"Harry," Severus said while using his magic to get rid of the uterus. "You need to leave now."

"Why? He still needs someone to give him magic." Harry said looking up from his son at Severus who was concentrating on his work.

"I'll do it." Teddy said from the door.

"Harry, leave. You can't do anything now. We only need Teddy in here. Go wait outside please."

Harry reluctantly nodded. He placed a kiss on Draco's forehead then one on his lips. "We'll be outside. Don't worry. Our son is perfect."

Draco just nodded and watched as Harry left the room. 

When was outside, he was just expecting to see Sirius, Steve, Tony, maybe Natasha or Pietro. He definitely was not expecting to see all the Avengers. The first one to notice Harry leave the room was Sirius. Once he stood up, everyone else looked up and also stood up. Sirius walked up to him and looked at the baby. 

"He's beautiful, Harry. James, Lily and Remus would be so proud of you and your pup. Now, come on, let's go get him cleaned up and in a new blanket." Sirius said smiling widely. He turned to Pietro, "Could you go grab a blanket, a small towel and a diaper from his nursery, Pietro?"

Pietro nodded and quickly ran over to the nursery, grabbed the blanket, towel and diaper, then ran back. He handed the stuff to Sirius then looked at the baby. "He is adorable, Harry."

"Thank you, Pietro." 

Harry, who was now also being followed by Tony and Steve, made his way to the living room. Sirius wet the towel in the kitchen then followed Harry to the living room. Harry used the wet towel to very gently clean his son from the blood he had on him. After that, he put the diaper on him then wrapped him in the clean blanket.

"So," Natasha spoke up, "Are you finally gonna tell us his name?"

Harry laughed a bit, "I'm gonna wait for Draco for that part."

Sam booed, causing everyone else to laugh.

Around ten minutes later, Severus opened the door and walked out. Harry stood up with his sleeping baby and everyone else looked up. Draco was wheeled out of the room in a wheelchair (and based on Draco's face, he didn't want to use the wheelchair) that was being pushed by Teddy. Harry walked over to him and kneeled next to him. He handed Draco the baby and watched as he held him. 

"Do you wanna say the name or should I?" Harry asked him.

"You, please." Draco mumbled, just staring at his baby with a smile on his face.

Harry stood up and turned to the giant crowed of the Avengers. "His name is Scorpius Leandro Potter. Scorpius meaning scorpion and Leandro meaning lion."

The reaction was great. They were all smiling and clapping, being careful of not getting too loud to wake Scorpius up.

Either way, Scorpius woke up and Draco saw his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Harry! He has your eyes." Draco exclaimed.

Harry looked at his sons eyes and smiled. "Yeah, he does. And he has the iconic Malfoy blonde hair." Harry said, pointing out the small tuft of blonde hair on his head.

"He's gonna be such a heartthrob in the future." Scott said softly, but everyone heard it and started laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some songs that I was listening to while writing this, feel free to listen if you want (right click to open in new tab):
> 
> [Meet Me on the Battlefield](https://youtu.be/GZrddJPGp1I) \- SVRCINA  
[Not About Angels](https://youtu.be/kxVUee4WsoA) \- Birdy  
[Going to War](https://youtu.be/CUW-q_b5RfE) \- Steven Rodriguez  
[Let Me Down Slowly](https://youtu.be/jLNrvmXboj8) \- Alec Benjamin  
[If I Killed Someone For You](https://youtu.be/GLHAcAkdB8M) \- Alec Benjamin  
[Lonely](https://youtu.be/vIMm-Ebedz4) \- Noah Cyrus  
[Aeon (feat. Juliet Lyons)](https://youtu.be/XbFBa5xyg94) \- Nick Murray  


The joy of having a baby around lasted only a year and a half. Everyone was so excited to have a baby around the place (besides Peter in Tony's mind).

Scorpius was actually a really quiet baby. He didn't fuss too much as long as you let him sleep and eat at the right times. He was almost always in someone's arms, mostly either Harry or Draco, but his godfathers also had a lot of time with him.

After Scorp was six months old, Harry finally let him go on missions with the Avengers, leaving the baby with Severus seeing as he never wanted to go out to fight.

Scorpius' first birthday was filled with presents from literally everyone. The whole world now knew that the power couple of the Avengers (following Tony and Pepper, of course) had a child. They knew his name was Scorpius Potter and that he lived with the Avengers and his family. Anyone who wasn't living under a rock, had sent a crap ton of gifts to the door of the compound. Most were from people Tony had worked with, but some were from random people. Harry had made sure to write a thank you note to everyone that sent something, which took a while.

When Scorpius was fourteen months old, he said his first word. The Avengers were out on a mission in Chile after hearing reports that there was a HYDRA base there. Severus was in the nursery in the Compound with Scorpius just like he always in when they're on missions. Severus had been telling the baby about what Draco was like as a child when Scorpius said "papa". It didn't process in Severus' mind at first, but after a few seconds, he told FRIDAY to call Draco. He stood up and held Scorp in his arms while watching the video chat showed up on a hologram. It looked like the mission was over and they were on their way back.

"Hi, Sev." Draco smiled, looking a bit warn out as to be expected. He handed the phone to Tony and asked him to connect the phone to the screen they had so they could all see.

"Hello, Draco. Your son just decided to say his first word."

Draco gasped, gripping Harry's arm. "What'd he say?"

Before Severus could respond, Scorpius spoke again, pointing at the screen, specifically at Draco. "Papa."

Draco smiled so widely, "Oh my god."

Tony had pulled up the footage from the nursery, skipped through the whole story then played the video right before Scorpius spoke. Draco swore he watched that video a million times.

"Can we hurry this flight up so I can go see my son?" Harry called from his spot next to Draco, not really knowing who was piloting, if it was Steve, Clint or Natasha.

When they finally got to the compound, Draco ran to the nursery and picked up his baby. "Oh, my darling. You just had to say you're first word when I was away, didn't you?"

"Papa!" Scorp said, grabbing onto Draco's finger.

Draco laughed, "That's me."

Harry just smiled from his place by the doorframe. Severus came over to him and noticed a blood red patch on his dragon hide armor. "Harry. You're bleeding."

"It's dry blood. The wound patched up in a second. The only perk of being Master of Death." Harry explained.

"Right..."

A couple weeks after, Scorpius had finally said Daddy. Harry had started crying, as to be expected.

Scorpius was almost a year and a half when horror struck.

FRIDAY had told them that Teddy, Pietro, Tony, Peter and an unknown man were on an unidentified alien ship and that there was a man in the compound waiting for them. Harry showed up first in his black dragonhide armor and Elder Wand in his hand at the ready. His fighting stance was quickly dropped as soon as he saw who it was. "Oh my god, Bruce!" Harry instantly went over to hug him.

"Hi, Harry." Bruce said as he leaned into the hug of his friend. "Where's Draco? And Sirius?"

"You have a lot to catch up on, Bruce." Sirius, who was also in dragonhide armor, said, as he put away his wand after hearing who it was and walked into the room, also going in to hug Bruce.

"How much?"

Draco then came in. Then Rhodey, Wanda and Vision and followed them. Everyone was all geared up in armor, metal suits, or just dragonhide and a wand. Draco stopped short when he saw Bruce.

"Bruce? Oh my god. You've been gone for so long."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"FRI, tell Sev that he's free to come in. There's no trouble here."

A couple seconds later, Severus, in a white button up shirt and some black jeans. It seemed to be the norm for Severus these days. In his arms was baby Scorpius dressed in an Iron Man onesie that Tony had bought for him along with onesies of the other Avengers. Somehow, it's as if Scorp knew, the Iron Man and the Captain America ones were his favorites.

Bruce looked at Draco in confusion as he saw the baby.

Draco took Scorpius in his arms before turning back to Bruce, "He's our son. Scorpius Leandro Potter. And the one that was holding him is my godfather, Severus Snape. He's about a year and a half old."

Then Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Sam walked in in full gear just having come back from a mission.

They seemed shocked at the sight of Bruce but once they had gotten over the shock they smiled and got back to work.

"Great! Now that we have introductions over with, we need to talk." Steve said, as Natasha pulled up the street footage of Tony, Pietro, Teddy, Peter and the unknown male enter an alien spacecraft.

"The man identifies as Doctor Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme. He was in a car crash in 2017 which meant he couldn't operate anymore so he resorted to the Mystic Arts. He has a sanctuary in New York City. He guards something called the Time Stone."

"That's what he wanted. Thanos the Mad Titan." Bruce whispered.

Sirius gasped. "That's what Loki told me. 'He's coming. The Mad Titan Thanos is looking for the Infinity Stones. Tell the Avengers'."

A sudden light flash caused everyone to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared a man dressed in blue and green was on the floor coughing. 

Everyone had their weapons pointed at the man.

"I wish no harm." The man coughed out. 

Sirius took it upon himself to walk up to the man. He pointed his wand at him while nudging him with his foot.

He saw blood on his face and a bruise around his neck. The mans eyes cracked open and Loki recognized those green eyes. "Loki?"

Loki laughed a bit before wincing from the pain. "I see you found the Avengers just fine."

"Yes, I did." Sirius said while stretching his arm out to Loki watching as the God hesitated before taking his hand and being pulled up by Sirius.

"Loki." Steve said, walking up to him. "What are you intentions?"

"Thanos is going after the infinity stones. I'm sure this man told you my warning from all those years ago." He said, nodding towards Sirius who was still at his side. "He already has the Space stone and the Power stone. He needs Time, Soul, Reality and Mind. Which that..." he pointed at Vision, "Man has in his head. The Mind stone. In case you can't tell, Thanos attacked my brother and I's ship. We had evacuated Asgard after my sister, Hela, goddess of death, was determined to take it over. It was Thor's idea to unleash Surtur on Asgard, therefore killing my sister and our planet. Everyone was on a ship and Thanos killed almost everyone. Heimdall used the last of his power as Gatekeeper to send Bruce over here. I offered my help to Thanos to get the stones but he knew I was just trying to kill him, so he choked me to death, or he would've if it hadn't been an illusion. Either way, he somehow still affected my actual self but I teleported here. I have no clue where Thor or Valkyrie or anyone else is."

"What does Thanos want with these stones?" Natasha asked.

"To wipe out half the universe. The Power stone was the first one he acquired from Xandar. Then the Space stone from the Tesseract which I gave him to stop him from killing Thor. The Time stone is being protected by the Sorcerer Supreme. No one knows where the Soul stone is being kept besides a few, I, of course, know where it is but I cannot tell you without risking your lives. The Reality stone is being kept on a planet called Knowhere where my brother and Odin had taken it after his whole ordeal with his girlfriend Jane. The Mind stone was in the scepter I had brought when I was being mind controlled by Thanos, but now is evidently in that man, robot, person's head."

"His name is Vision." Wanda said defensively.

"Right. Well you need to stop Thanos before he actually wipes out half the universe."

"Tony, Pietro, Peter and Teddy are on an alien ship with some man named Stephen Strange who is supposedly the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Where were the going?"

"We don't know. They got on the ship then left Earth's atmosphere."

"We can assume they're heading to where the ship was headed, and knowing Thanos' children, it's probably Titan, Thanos' home planet. It wouldn't be best to send anyone else there, just prepare for battle here."

"We need to go to someplace where we can get the stone out of Vision so it doesn't kill him to keep it safe."

"Wakanda." Steve said.

-

Teddy looked around on the ship he was on with Tony, Peter, Pietro and some man named Stephen. 

It was a flying donut. That was what Teddy had concluded.

Then came the landing. Tony and Stephen pulled the controls to try to land the donut but it didn't really work and they crashed anyways. Teddy looked up when he heard Peter say something about someone being aboard the ship. He pulled his wand out and got ready.

It turned out to be a group of criminals? A human, a rock dude and a bug chick.

There was a whole deal about a girl named Gamora? Then the group thought they were working for Thanos. The whole deal was sorted out when Peter said that they were the Avengers.

Someone (probably Strange. Teddy may have only known him for a couple hours but he already knew he was the voice of reason with the current group) suggested that they get off the donut, so they did.

Tony and Quill (whose name was also Peter, so now they had three Peters!) were arguing until Teddy finally spoke up.

"Here's an idea. Why don't we stop arguing and figure out what everyone can do and based off of that we figure out a way to take Thanos down?"

"Who's this kid?" Quill asked. "He looks like he just got out of school and decided to go on watch a movie with his friends but ended up on an alien ship."

"Oh..." Tony laughed. "Just wait 'til you see what he can do. Wait 'til you see what all the Potters can do, they're all super powerful little wizards, one of them who saved a whole land floating city just with his raw power. And that one saved the little blonde over there, took a shower of bullets for him." 

"Excuse me, but... does your friend often _do_ that?" The bug chick, Mantis, said while pointing at Strange.

Strange was sitting cross-legged while floating and jerking around. His eyes were closed and the green stone was glowing. When his eyes finally opened he seemed to stumble down, but luckily Pietro ran over just in time to catch him.

"Hey, what was that?" Peter Parker asked.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict." Strange panted out while looking at Peter.

"How many did you see?" Quill asked.

"14,000,605."

"How many did we win?" Tony asked.

Stephen looked at Tony and hesitated before he spoke up. "One."

-

When the Avengers, plus Loki, arrived at Wakanda, the Wakandans welcomed them cheerfully then heard about Thanos and weren't so happy about that. They also seemed to be rather hesitant around Loki then warmed up to him after he told them everything he knew about Thanos.

Next order of business was getting the stone out of Vision without harming him. Princess Shuri started working on it but was confused at to why they didn't just reprogram the synapses to work collectively. Bruce responded awkwardly saying they didn't think of it. Shuri told her brother that it would take time to do all of them when Okoye said something entered the atmosphere and Sam spoke into the comms saying they had a situation outside.

Draco looked outside and was amazed by the shield that was blocking the debris that fell from the sky and some ships outside the shield. "It looks like magic."

Steve, Natasha, T'Challa and Harry walked to the edge of the shield (Harry more like apparated there to somewhat scare the two who looked like were the leaders).

Natasha said their names were Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. They apparently had run into them during their mission earlier that day.

"We have blood to spare." Proxima Midnight lifted her sword which turned out to be a signal for some weird animal creature things to get off the ships and start running into the shield.

Everyone was standing behind Steve, Natasha, T'Challa and Harry. Snape had wisely stayed in the upstairs with Shuri, Scorpius and Vision. Draco, Sirius, Wanda, Bruce (who was in a Hulk Buster suit seeing as Hulk didn't wanna come out), Sam, Rhodey, Okoye and Loki were ready for a battle standing behind the four _commanders_, you could say.

"They're killing themselves..." Okoye whispered while watching the creatures run into the shield trying to get in and killing themselves in the process.

Bruce noticed that they were starting to circle around to the force field and spoke. "Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision."

"Them we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve said.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked T'Challa.

"We open the barrier." He said then spoke into his comm. _"_On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen." It seemed like someone responded because then T'Challa said, "On my signal."

M'Baku, a Lord from one of Wakandas tribes spoke to Okoye, "This will be the end of Wakanda."

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." She responded.

Everyone got ready to run into battle, shield tightened, wands in hand, guns out, helmets on, power running through their veins, knives out, hand thrusters powered up.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" The King yelled which caused a chain reaction of the sector of the border to be opened, heroes running towards the creatures that were now entering through.

The heroes were punching all of the creatures in sight. Draco and Harry were fighting back to back, sending curses and hexes at any of the creatures. Sirius was doing the same while backing Natasha up. Steve was hitting all of them with his shield. Sam and Rhodey were flying over the site using their hand thrusters to take out a couple at a time. Loki used his illusions to be in more than one place at a time and cause more damage that way. Wanda was using her powers to bring the creatures crashing down in a similar way to how the wizards were. 

After a while, there were too many creatures and not enough heroes. Even while using knock out spells and a huge amount of power, the Potters still couldn't take them all on. 

All of a sudden there was a giant beam of rainbow light that knocked out the creatures in an immediate range around them and an ax came swinging out. It was hitting all of the creatures in sight before going back to the light source. Out stepped out Thor with his red cape flowing behind him in all its glory. Next to him was a tree and a raccoon. 

Bruce started laughing, "You guys are so screwed now!"

Thor stood there in all of his glory for a good couple of seconds before he charged at the large herd of creatures while yelling, "_BRING ME THANOS!_" Lightning was surrounding him and his eyes were glowing. He jumped up and crashed down into the floor, forming a large crater and knocking out more of the creatures.

-

Back on Titan, Thanos finally arrived. Only Stephen was there to greet him. The others were hiding.

They spoke for a bit about why Thanos wanted to wipe out half the universe.

"I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours." Stephen said while activating his Mandalas.

"Ours?" Thanos questioned before a piece of wreckage being pushed by Tony fell on top of him.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tony said after he pushed the wreckage onto Thanos then flew away.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!" Quill responded after putting his mask back on.

The wreckage then erupted into purple as Thanos used the power stone to get out of the mess. Things after that happened in a domino effect. Thanos used the reality stone to gather the debris from the mess he just made and threw it back to Tony.

Peter Parker webbed up his eyes and swung on one of his webs to kick him in the face. Drax leapt into action and used one of the blades in his hands to slice a tendon on the back of Thanos' knee. Doctor Strange jumped through a portal he made to duel Thanos while Drax attacked from behind. Thanos punched Drax and tore the webs from his eyes. He went to hit Strange but his shield saved him. Peter Quill shot Thanos from behind while using platforms made by Strange to run away. He had stuck a bomb of sorts on Thanos' back that was going off. After that he flipped Thanos a bird then fell through another portal.

"Boom!" Quill said as the bomb exploded and caused Thanos to fall to his knees.

The Cloack of Levitation wrapped itself around the Infinity Gauntlet to keep it from closing as Stephen told it to. Then Peter kept going through portals and landing hits on Thanos before Thanos snapped out of it and grabbed him, threw him to the ground while his hand was around his neck.

"Insect!" Thanos whispered aggressively.

Then Teddy decided to walk out of his place and whispered under his breath, "_Imperio_."

Thanos' eyes cleared up and awaited for Teddy to tell him what to do. Teddy could tell by his eyes that he had to be quick. It was evident that Thanos was fighting the curse.

"Let go of the child." Teddy said confidently while calmly walking his way to the Titan.

Thanos did as he was told and let go of Peter. Everyone else just stopped moving and watched as a boy with blue hair flowing in the wind was ind controlling a Mad Titan.

"Take off the gauntlet and give it to me." 

Thanos was starting to take off the gauntlet when he fought off the curse and snapped the gauntlet back on. 

Teddy's confidence deflated.

A ship came down, almost crushing Peter in the process. A blue lady stepped out with knives in her hands and charged at Thanos.

"Well, well." Thanos said.

"You should have killed me." The blue lady said. It seemed like her and Thanos knew each other based on the way they were speaking.

"Would've been a waste of parts!"

"Where's Gamora?!" She demanded.

Pietro ran around Thanos to throw him off and Mantis jumped onto him and subdued him.

"Is he under? Don't let up." Tony told Mantis.

It seemed like she was crying, "Be quick. He is very strong."

"Parker, help! Get over here." Peter swung his way over and worked with Tony to get the gauntlet off. "She can't hold him much longer. Let's go."

Quill flew over and stood in front of Thanos. "I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?" 

"_My... Gamora...?_" Thanos questioned.

"No, bull_shit_. Where is she?"

Mantis spoke up, a bit shocked, "He is in anguish."

"Good."

"He… he… _mourns._" She cried.

"What does this _monster_ have to _mourn?!_" Drax asked.

"Gamora." The blue lady said.

Teddy rushed over and whispered, "_Legilimens_."

Teddy watched as a green lady, presumably Gamora, was fighting Thanos while he dragged her over to a cliff. He watched as the Titan threw Gamora over the edge and heard her scream, "_DAD!_" Then he saw her body sprawled out on the floor with green blood coming out of her head. 

Teddy left his mind and whispered, "He killed her."

"He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't." The lady said.

"Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?" Tony said while still working with Peter to get the gauntlet off.

Teddy watched as Quill turned to Thanos with horror in his eyes.

"Don't, don't, don't engage, _we've almost got this off!_" Tony yelled at him.

"Tell me they're lying." He yelled angrily, "ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"_I... had... to._" Thanos said weakly.

Quill spoke quietly but he was crying, "No, you didn't… ! No, you didn't… !" He started to hit Thanos which caused Mantis to lose her hold on Thanos. "_NO, YOU DIDN'T!_"

"_Quill!_" Tony and Drax yelled. 

"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! I got it! I got it.... !" Peter said when he finally got the fingers loose from the gauntlet.

Right then Thanos snapped back into reality and pulled the gauntlet back and throw Mantis away.

Peter jumped over to grab her.

There was another battle, the heroes seemed to be losing against the Mad Titan, even though they were nine against just one. 

Teddy mustered up all his power and put it all in one word, "_Crucio_."

Thanos fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Tony used this chance to start pulling off the gauntlet. Thanos still had the control so he activated the power stone and knocked Teddy back by stabbing him with a shard of debris and the raw power of the stone, releasing his hold over him. Teddy just shuddered on the floor, not being able to get back up or even open his eyes. He had a wound on his abdomen. He was bleeding out. And with no Draco or Harry around, he was going to die. He just knew it.

He heard battle cries and one comforting voice telling him it was going to be okay. He recognized that voice as Pietro. Once again, his hair was shifting between blue and his natural brown. He then remembered that he had never told Pietro how he felt.

"Pietro." He coughed. 

"Hi, Teddy. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. Just hold on and we'll get you back to Harry and Draco and they can heal you. Okay? Just hold on for me." Pietro said, picking him up and running away from all the chaos. He thought he heard Strange telling Thanos to spare Tony's life in exchange for the stone.

"If I don't get to Draco and Harry on time, tell them that it's okay. I'll finally get to meet my parents. And I can see Harry's parents. And Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, my Gran, Aunt Cissy. I lived a good life. There's only one thing I regret and wish I could've done differently. I was an idiot for not telling you I loved you earlier."

Pietro started to cry, "I love you, too, Teddy. So don't you dare leave me now. I swear to god, you cannot die on me now. C'mon. Promise me, you won't die on me. Edward Remus Lupin, if you die now, I will kill you."

"It's okay, Pietro." Teddy finally opened his eyes and stared into his blue eyes. "You'll be okay. I'll see you again eventually. Don't worry. Tell them I love them. Give a kiss to Scorpius for me, okay?"

Before he realized, everything had gone quiet. They all watched as the new couple said their goodbyes. Based on the fact that Thanos was gone and they had no Time Stone, and only one ship with not enough fuel to get back to Earth, they were stuck there. Thanos had five of the six stones. There was no stopping him at that point. Chances were that Harry and Draco were going to die so even if Teddy survived the aftermath of Thanos, no one besides them two knew how to bring them back. It would be a lost cause. 

"Hey, hey. Come on Teddy, keep your eyes open for me, okay?"

"'Kay.." Teddy mumbled as his hand weakly went up to the stab wound. 

"When we make it out of here, I'm gonna marry you, okay? I'm gonna get you a ring and we're gonna get married. You'll have Draco, Harry, Sirius, Severus and Scorpius there."

"Will my parents be there too?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone will be there."

"It'll be in spring. It's my favorite season."

"We can have it on a flower field if you'd like."

"Yeah. We need lillies and narcissus flowers there. For Aunt Cissy and Lily." Teddy smiled weakly. "I'll be back before you know it. But in the mean time, take care of them for me. I'll always love you." Teddy put a bloodied hand on Pietro's cheek. 

"I'll always love you, too."

His hand went limp.

-

Vision was laying motionless on the ground. Thanos had gotten to him already. Wanda was next to him sobbing.

The sudden aching feeling in Harry's chest made him stop moving. He could feel his godsons pain. Harry fell onto his knees and screamed, letting out a powerful burst of magic that knocked everyone around him out, both heroes and Thanos' men.

The closest hero to him that wasn't knocked out was Thor. 

"Harry, are you alright?" The god spoke into the comm system.

"He... he's dead. Thanos killed Teddy."

Everyone seemed to go quiet. 

Harry got up again and walked out into the middle of the battle field. He looked at Thanos who had teleported in a couple minutes ago. He summoned both of his wands. His magic was flowing through his veins like it did in the Battle of Hogwarts. 

"THANOS." Harry yelled. 

The Titan turned his attention to the boy who stood some feet away from him.

"YOU KILLED MY SON." 

"And who might you be?" The Titan replied in an amused tone.

"Harry Potter. You may also know me as the Master of Death." Harry whispered but everyone heard it as it was quiet on the field.

"You? A child?"

"No one calls me a child. Especially not you." Harry shot a small curse at Thanos. Even though it was small, Thanos stumbled.

"You want to disrupt the balance of the universe. I can't allow that. You think killing half the universe will fix everything? No! You're power hungry. You think you're doing something right but in reality you know nothing. You know nothing about how this universe works. People die so others can live on. People risk their lives for the ones they love all the time and now you think you can waltz in with your villain agenda and try to change that? You won't fix anything. You'll ruin yourself in the process."

"I hold more power in my body than you do in a finger." Thanos said.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "You haven't seen the half of what I can do."

His eyes glowed gold. No one in the history of the Wizarding World had that amount power since Merlin himself. Not Voldemort, not Dumbledore, not Grindelwald. Only those who had the power of all the witches and wizards before them had that kind of power.

Spells came out of his wand like it was the most natural thing ever. Thanos dodged them easily. They got harder to dodge when he didn't know what was coming. Harry was casting spells from both of his wands and wandlessly. Harry made sure two spells went to his body then one always aimed at his hand to make sure he couldn't snap. As Harry got closer to Thanos, the stronger his spells were getting. He was using all his power to ensure that everyone else would survive.

It looked that Thanos was getting scared. That brought a smile to Harry's face. Everyone would remember the wrath of Harry Potter. 

One of Thanos' children went to attack Harry and he just held them back. Soon, Thanos pulled the power stone from the gauntlet and used it against Harry's spells. It held Harry back for two seconds which was enough time to put the stone back and snap.

Which he did.

-

Tony watched Pietro cry onto Teddy's limp body.

"Something... is... happening." Mantis said before she disintegrated into ashes.

"Quill?" Drax said as the same happened to him.

Tony watched a panicking Quill. "Steady, Quill."

"Aw, man." Quill said then dusted.

Strange seemed to be the only one who was calm, "Tony, there was no other way." Then he disappeared. 

"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good..."

Tony turned to Peter. He was shocked but he tried to stay strong for Peter. "You're all right."

He started stumbling, "I don't know what's -- I don't know what's happening. I don't--" He fell into Tony's arms, "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... _I'm sorry._" Peter said before he dusted.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Pietro yelled as Teddy's body slowly faded away.

The blue lady (who Tony later learned was named Nebula) looked at Tony and Pietro sadly. "He did it."

-

"Steve?" Bucky called out to his boyfriend.

Steve turned around and saw Bucky fall over and turn to dust.

On the battlefield, Wakandan soldiers disintegrate to ashes.

"Up, General. Up! This is no place to die." T'Challa said to Okoye, reaching his arm out to her before he dusted.

"Kumkani?!" She said in a shocked manner as she watched her king turn to dust.

"I am Groot..." Groot said before he also turned to dust in front of Rocket.

"No... no. No. No. No! Groot, no..." Rocket said as he watched Groot turn to dust.

Wanda was mourning the loss of Vision when she turned to ashes. 

Sam, who was injured hidden in the grass and shrubs, also turned to ashes.

Rhodey, who was walking around looking for Sam yelled, "Sam? Sam!? Where you at?!"

Upstairs in the Wakandan Royal Palace, Severus watched as Princess Shuri turned to dust.

From the field, Harry watched as Thanos teleported away as soon as he snapped then turned around to look for Draco and Sirius.

"Draco?" Harry called when he finally found his husband. 

Draco was kneeling over an injured Sirius, a large gash on his chest. 

"Hey, pup." Sirius coughed out.

"Sirius..." 

"I'm fine. Just a small scratch. There's a note in my bedside table. Give it to Severus after you read it if I don't make it." 

Loki then somehow teleported next to him and looked at the wound. He was using his magic to heal it when Sirius disappeared into dust.

Harry gripped Draco's arm. 

"Oh, Merlin..." Harry whispered and turned to Draco who had a look of concern on his face.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said before he also disappeared.

"No!" Harry screamed. 

Apparently his scream was loud enough to bring the attention of the other Avengers who ran over to his location. 

Only Steve, Thor, Rhodey, Rocket, Natasha, Bruce, M'Baku, Okoye, Loki and Harry remained. 

Harry looked up and looked around frantically, "Where's Severus? And my son?"

Loki teleported away and back in two second, now holding Severus who was still holding Scorpius.

Harry took his son and held him tightly. 

"Where's Sirius?" Severus asked.

Loki just looked at him with a frown and shook his head.

"We need to get Tony and whoever's left back." Steve said.

"Thor, you know where Titan is?" Natasha asked him to try to take her mind off of what just happened.

"Yes. It is only a day's flight away." Thor responded, eyes still glued on his brother.

"Then let's go. Who's coming?"

No one spoke up. "Alright. So just Natasha, Thor and me. We'll meet you back at the Compound." Steve said and walked towards Harry who was leaning heavily on Severus. Years ago, Snape would've cursed Harry into oblivion for leaning on him, but now, it seemed like they both needed it.

"We'll bring them back Harry. I swear." Steve said before patting his shoulder light and walking away with Thor and Natasha in tow.

Harry just seemed to be frozen. He wasn't crying. He wasn't moving. Only blinking and breathing. Losing his godfather, husband and godson all in one day wasn't a healthy thing. But the fact that he didn't say anything said he was in shock. 

"Hey, Harry. Let's get back to the Compound." Bruce said softly. He walked over to Harry and slowly led him towards the QuinJet. 

Severus stayed close to Harry the whole time. The Avengers (minus M'Baku and Okoye who had to stay in Wakanda) made their way back the QuinJet to get back to their home. The flight lasted two hours at the speed Bruce was flying. The whole two hours were full of silence besides Scorpius fussing at one point which stopped once Harry started rocking him in his arms.

-

Two days later, a ship landed on the Avengers property. Everyone went outside to see who Steve, Natasha and Thor came back with. This time, Severus was holding Scorpius. Harry had changed out of his dragonhide into some of Draco's clothes but other than that he hadn't changed, he was paler though.

Steve came out of the ship holding Tony. Pepper (who had joined them when she heard what happened) ran up and hugged Tony. She was full on sobbing. 

Then Natasha came out, Pietro's arm around her shoulders. He wasn't hurt physically, but mentally he couldn't get the sight of his love dying in his arms. Harry went up to Pietro and hugged him. Pietro started sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

Thor and a blue woman came out next. Rocket gasped slightly. "Nebula, where's Quill? Gamora? Mantis? Drax?"

"He killed Gamora. The others disappeared." Nebula said.

Once Pepper let go of Tony, he walked over to Harry who was still holding Pietro. Pietro reluctantly pulled away from the hug and looked around. 

Tony stood in front of Harry. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him. I tried. I tried to keep him safe. He did amazingly."

Harry smiled sadly, his eyes watering. "It wasn't your fault, Tony. You did what you could."

"We were going to bring him back... y'know for you to bring him back... but he disappeared." Pietro said quietly. He looked at Harry, "We finally said we loved each other. And I told him I was going to marry him when we got out of this. He said to tell you that he loves you." Pietro looked at Scorpius then at Severus, "Can I hold him?"

Severus nodded and passed Scorp to Pietro. He looked at the baby for a couple seconds before placing a kiss on top of his head, "He said to give Scorpius a kiss from him. He accepted his death. He died with a smile on his face."

Harry inhaled shakily before he apparated away.

"Draco and Sirius dusted... He's been quiet since the battle." Severus explained to those who were gone. 

-

Harry sat on the floor of his bedroom in the compound. He finally let himself cry. Another death followed him. First his parents. Then Cedric, Dumbledore, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks and now Teddy, Draco and Sirius.

For the first time in forever, he looked down at the bracelet he wore bearing the symbol of the Hallows. And for the first time ever, he noticed that it wasn't smooth metal. 

It was cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes come directly from the Avengers: Infinity War script, I do not own those quotes.
> 
> Skips over some parts where there weren't many changes compared to AIW.
> 
> Comment if you know what the cracked bracelet means! ♡


	14. Chapter 14

Time after the Snap passed quickly. Scorpius grew up quickly. When he started showing his accidental magic, Harry had been so happy for the first time in forever. He went to call Draco but then realized that he wasn't there. The remaining Potters didn't stay at the compound for much time. After the Snap, they went back to their house to try to stay away from all that.

There had been no news from Clint other than he was going on a murder spree. Thor, Loki and the Asgardians who had survived created a New Asgard on Earth. 

Pietro basically locked himself in his room at the compound, only going out for food every once in a while but no one ever saw him considering he ran in and out in a matter of seconds. It was hard on everyone.

Tony and Pepper moved into their own little home with their daughter Morgan Stark. Rhodey, Steve and Natasha still lived in the Compound. Natasha was basically running the Avengers now since no one else wanted to. She was doing an excellent job at it too.

One day, Natasha had called Harry to the compound.

When Harry arrived, Natasha noticed how different he looked.

He was paler than usual, making the scar on his forehead more prominent. The shirt that he wore (which Natasha saw him wear multiply times) that normally form fitting for him looked like it was two sized two big for him. It also didn't help when his hair had started to grow out and Natasha knew that if he could grow a beard, he would have stubble at this point.

"You called Nat?"

Natasha snapped out of her analysis of her friend and spoke, "Yes, um, Loki showed up and said he wanted to talk to you and Severus."

"Why didn't he just come to our house?" Harry questioned. 

"He said your wards wouldn't let him in."

"Okay. I'll send a Patronus to get Severus over here."

"Harry... what does Scorpius think of your recent... attitude?"

"You mean if he's noticed if his dad is gone? Yes, he has. He's very smart for a little two year old. He keeps asking when his Papa is gonna come home. What am I supposed to say? 'No, Scorp, he isn't coming home because some big grape man snapped him, Teddy and Sirius away.'? Severus is doing a better job at raising him than I am."

Natasha sighed, "Harry. I know you miss him. I know you miss all three of them, believe me, I do too. But he's your son. What's Draco gonna say when he comes back and finds out his son barely knows his dad?"

"Don't do that... Don't give me hope."

"You know we're doing everything we can to bring him back."

Harry just nodded and grabbed his wand to cast the Patronus. 

"_Expecto Patronus_." He expected to see the dragon come out of his wand, but instead nothing did. Harry's face of shock explained everything Natasha needed to know.

He thought he wouldn't be happy anymore without his family.

-

_a year after the Snap_

Harry spent his time in the library of all the magical books they owned trying to find an answer to the cracked bracelet. So far he found out that a broken bracelet in dreams were a symbol that your enemy is plotting against you. At the moment, Harry's only enemies were Thanos and himself.

"Harry." Severus said from the doorway. "Why are you spending more time in the library than with your son?"

"I need answers." He responded, basically throwing a book aside and moving onto the next one.

"For?"

Harry debated. He had been keeping the broken bracelet a secret from everyone for almost a year. "After he—After Thanos snapped, I noticed that the Hallows bracelet was cracked. I've been trying to find out why and if there's a way to fix it."

"Let me see it."

Harry showed Severus the bracelet. There was a crack right over the Hallows symbol, basically cutting it in half. "I've looked everywhere but no where does it say why the symbol of Death could be broken. I'm the Master of Death for god sake! Why would now, after so many years, why would it break now?!"

Severus studied the bracelet. "Death is only one side of the story. You forget about the Life part. Two sides of a coin."

"You think the balance is upset or something?"

"You forget Life and Death are one with each other. One cannot exist without the other. To kill so many living creatures at once would bring a state of chaos in between the balance. You told me once that you feel all the deaths happening all at once. After he snapped, what did that feel like?"

"Like I was being stabbed a thousand times but lived through all of them just to go through it again." Harry answered.

"All those deaths you felt take a toll on the universe. Those beings that died are dead, bringing the ratio of dead to living off. Normally it would be around fifty-fifty. But killing half the beings that are alive brings those dead to seventy-five to twenty-five alive. That seems a bit off to me."

Harry considered what Severus was saying. "So we have to bring everyone back and then the balance will be restored and the bracelet won't be cracked anymore."

"Essentially."

"How do we do that?"

"You can't. You would need to get the Infinity Stones first."

"But if the Infinity Stones are what's holding the living together, the Hallows are what's holding the dead together. They're opposites. Two sides of the same coin."

"You think you can bring everyone back using the Hallows?"

"Well... The Stones are the living but they were used as a form of death. So can't the Hallows do the same thing as a form of the living?"

"It's possible. But that would be too much of a risk. For all you know, you could end up killing another half of the universe and ruin everything even more."

Severus left Harry to his thoughts about the bracelet and began writing.

-

_three and a half years after the Snap_

Scorpius looked around from his room in the Avengers compound. He was now five years old and spent a lot of his time reading. Severus was in the room next door to his but he didn't want to go talk to him. He would've liked to talk to his dad but he always seemed either sad or was busy working recently. The time he did spent with his dad, it was full of laughter for a bit before his dad started crying and left the room spewing apologies and saying that someone was going to come into his room to spent time with him. So, Scorpius left the room and walked mindlessly around the compound. He came across a room full of books. It didn't look like a library, seeing as there were vials filled with multicolored liquids.

"FRIDAY?" Scorpius called.

"Yes, Master Scorpius?" The lady in the wall said.

"Whose room is this?"

It took a couple seconds but she responded with, "It was Doctor Potter's. He would spend his time here with Doctor Banner and Master Snape while he was carrying you and after when he couldn't go anywhere seeing as Agent Potter wouldn't let him go anywhere."

"FRIDAY? Can you show me their happiest moments?"

"Of course, sir."

FRIDAY started to play some footage from before the snap on the wall across from the room.

The first one was Draco's reaction to the nursery Tony had made him. Then it was the baby shower. Then when Harry and Draco asked Teddy, Sirius, Severus, Tony and Steve to be his godfathers. When Scorpius was born. His first birthday. One that really caught his eye was when they were deciding on the names.

It was in their room here in the compound. This had happened after the baby shower, so they already knew they were having a baby boy.

"How about Orion?" Harry suggested.

"After your Sirius? As much as we love him, that wold just inflate his ego too much."

"Perseus?"

"Too Greek."

"Castor?"

"Cute, but no."

"Aries?"

"Ew, no."

"Atlas?"

"A Greek Titan? No thanks."

"Leo?"

"The lion? Too Gryffindor."

"Hunter?"

"That's Orian again, darling."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Draco took a second before he responded, "Scorpius."

"The scorpion."

"A symbol of passion and rebirth."

Harry chuckled, "That's accurate. And also perfect."

"Scorpius Potter." Draco repeated. 

"Middle name?"

"You choose."

Harry took a second raking his brain for some of his favorite names he had found.

"Leandro."

Draco smiled. "Scorpius Leandro Potter. It's perfect."

"Just like our son is going to be." Harry said as he kissed Draco's stomach. "Hey, Scorpius. It's your dad. I love you so much. I'll always love you. No matter what happens."

Then the footage faded out. Scorpius wiped his tears before he stood up and walked to Pietro's room.

He hesitantly knocked on the door, having a feeling he wouldn't open it. "Pietro? It's Scorpius. Can I come in?" 

He heard some rumbling before the door opened. 

"Hi Scorpius." Pietro said. He let Scorpius in before he went back to punching the punching bag he had in his room.

"Can you tell me about Teddy?" Scorpius blurted out.

The punching stopped.

"Uncle Sev talks about my papa all the time and Uncle Natasha talks about Uncle Sirius but whenever I ask my dad about them he always just spaces out. Aunt Nat said her friend Clint knew Teddy the best but he's not around anymore, so I don't know who can tell me about him. Uncle Sev said you two were close."

Pietro told Scorp to sit on the bed, so he did. 

"Um, Teddy was an amazing person. He was a metamorphous, which I don't know if you know what that means, but he can change his appearance to however he wants it. His parents were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, both who were friends of Sirius and Harry's parents."

"I know all that. But no one ever tells me about what he was like as a kid. Or what he did in his free time."

"Okay. I may not be the best person for this since I only met him some years ago. But... He was sweet. He loved to bake, so he would always be making cookies for us in the compound. Draco told me that as a kid he loved the fairy tales they had back in his world. He was trusting and believed the best in everyone. He loved to read in his free time. Or he would go around tricking everyone using his magic. He had the most amazing smile and his eyes, no matter what color they were, they would always light up when he saw someone he loved. And his hair was always changing to represent his mood or just for fun. The kids at his school all called him Teddy because of how young and how adventurous he was, no matter how many times the other faculty told them to call him Principal Lupin. He would make the most boring things fun like just reading out loud for a meeting or whatever it was, he would always change his appearance to however he envisioned the person looking. He put others before himself. He was powerful but gentle. He made sure everyone was happy and healthy before worrying about himself. And when he died—" Pietro took a breath before continuing, "When he disappeared, he made sure that I was going to be okay. He told me that he would come back. He told me to make sure you were going to be alright, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to do that. He promised me we would get married when he came back. So I bought him a ring."

Scorpius gasped. "Can I see it?"

Pietro reluctantly nodded and walked over to his nightstand drawer. He reached all the way to the back and pulled out a black velvet ring box. He handed it to Scorpius.

Scorpius opened the box and smiled at the blue diamond ring. It was a simple silver band with a simple cut blue diamond.

"I didn't really remember Teddy, but I bet he would've loved this."

Pietro sat down next to Scorpius on the bed. "Well now I get to give it to him when he comes back."

-

_four years after the Snap_

Harry walked into Scorpius' room and sat down in the chair across from his bed. Scorpius was asleep with a toy dragon that Tony had bought him all those years ago. His son was five and a half years old and Harry barely spent any time with him.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked groggily when he saw the silhouette of his father in his chair. 

"Hey, Scorp. I know we haven't been spending much time together since, y'know the Snap. But I wanna take you out today. We can go watch a movie or to a carnival or to the park. Whatever you want, bud."

Scorpius smiled and sat up. "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Sure. Why don't you get ready and I'll meet you by the car whenever you're ready?"

Scorpius nodded and got out of his bed to give his dad a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

-

When Scorpius was finally ready to go he did like his dad told him to and went over to the car. He saw his dad already over there and ran over.

Harry smiled when he saw his son. It had been a rough couple years but he had accepted a while ago that maybe they weren't gonna come back and decided to get better for his son. It was a bit hard at points but he was finally in a good place mentally and decided to take advantage of that by spending more time with his son.

They got in the car and drove to an ice cream shop that Harry knew didn't close after the Snap.

Harry chose a plain vanilla ice cream while Scorpius chose cookies and cream. Scorpius put basically a mountain of toppings while Harry just put a couple gummy bears and some sprinkles.

Once they paid and sat down, Scorpius spoke up.

"Dad, can you tell me about how you met Papa?"

Harry took a deep breath in but nodded either way. "Well, I'm sure you know that we were school rivals, you could say. He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. All the houses and professors besides Severus hated the Slytherins. They were cast out as the dark house, meaning that no one wanted to be associated with them. Him and me had a very odd, you could say, relationship. We would fight all the time and everyone knew of the rivalry between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. During my sixth year, I had suspected that Draco had been turned into a de—a bad guy, which he had been. So I was following him around all year and accidentally hurt him. You probably don't remember, but he has these scars across his chest because of me. It was an idiotic decision and I've regretted it ever since, but I can't take it back. Then after the war, we became friends because of his decision to turn to the good side during the war and through Teddy. Teddy was actually the one who realized we were in love with each other. We had had a couple flings but never established anything until after we went on the run."

"Who proposed?"

"We both did." Harry laughed, "It was funny actually. He proposed first, but I had been planning on proposing to him so we just exchanged rings and we got married a couple months after that."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every second. But I have you. My beautiful son. If only he could see how amazing you've turned out. When you were a baby, you were definitely your papas boy. You liked him more than you liked me."

Scorpius gasped, "But I love you so much!"

"I know you do, buddy. And I love _you_ so much."

"If you had to choose between staying here with you or going with him which would you choose?"

"I'd figure out a way to have both of you. We already lost a child before and its not fun. I don't know how I'd react to losing you. I love you both so much."

"Would you ever go back?"

"Go back where?"

"To the other place."

"The Wizarding World?" Harry waited until he saw Scorpius' nod before responding, "No. Never. Everyone over there was against everything we did. I would never leave my new family here."

Scorpius smiled happily before going back to eat his ice cream.

-

"I want to figure it out." Harry told Severus once he got back.

"Be more specific, child. What would you like to figure out?"

"How to bring everyone back using the Hallows."

"It will most likely require going back."

"To the Wizarding World?"

Severus nodded, "I can come with you if you'd like."

Harry shook his head vehemently, "You need to stay with Scorpius. If I can't figure this out and I get stuck back over there, you need to take care of him."

"You will make it back here. He can't lose another parent."

"I trust you." Harry smiled, "Plus you have the Avengers. This is only if I don't make it back. You don't have to worry that much."

"What will you tell him? Why are you leaving?"

Harry thought for a second, "A work trip."

-

Harry walked into the the compound. He walked up to Natasha and Steve. "I need to talk to Loki."

"He's not here." Natasha said, "Why are you looking for him?"

"I'm gonna bring everyone back. But first I need to go somewhere."

"Where?" Steve asked.

"The Wizarding World."

-

Loki let go of Harry after the teleportation was over. They were on the remains Titan, where the Veil was located.

"Thank you, Loki."

"You are welcome. Do you need help figuring out the Runes?"

"No, I'm good thanks. Take care of them, will you? I know you have a thing for Severus, even if you don't want to admit it. Take care of him and Scorpius."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Before I go, what year is it on Earth?" Harry asked, he was pretty sure it was 2020, but he needed to be sure before he jumped ship.

"It's September 1st, 2020, I believe."

"Right, thanks Loki. If you want you can stay and watch me make the Runes but that won't be fun. You should just go back to Earth."

"Once you're safely through, I will go back to Earth. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I have the Hallows, my Holly wand and my trunk. I'm gonna be fine."

Loki nodded and watched as Harry went down on his knees and used his finger to carve some Runes in the floor. From what he could see, Harry had carved ᛖᚨᚱᛏᚺ-ᛋᛁᛪ ᛏᚹᛟ ᚠᛟᚢᚱ which meant Earth-624, the world he was going to. He also had drawn the Algiz around the Veil which meant protection. He was just writing different Runes like the Uruz, the Thurisaz, Ansuz and some other ones. Once he was done, Harry stood back up, said goodbye to Loki, gave him a hug then stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now realized, as I'm writing the future chapters, there will be 18 chapters.  
15- Harry figuring out how to bring everyone back  
16- Endgame  
17- Post-Endgame  
18- Epilogue
> 
> Comment who you think Harry's gonna find on the other side of the Veil (hint: this person had been mentioned in the story before).


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry travels through the worlds and meets some new friends who help him with his dilemma.

When Harry stepped out of the Veil, he was not expecting to come out of water. When he looked around he realized it was a lake. He cast a drying charm on himself once he was completely out of the water. From what Harry could see around him, he was in some sort of Medieval time period, so his jeans and t-shirt probably wouldn't be the best in this case. He transfigured his clothes into an emerald green tunic and some black trousers. On top of that, he summoned some chainmail and turned his Holly wand into a sword to make it less conspicuous. He stopped casting magic when he heard voices.

"—lin, you idiot. Why would someone be by the Lake?"

"Well, _sire_, if you'd been paying any attention whatsoever, you would've heard the water and footsteps. That says, person!"

"Sire, he may be right. I think I see someone over there." A third person said.

Harry could hear the sound of swords being unsheathed, Harry also unsheathed his sword and was ready for whoever came out from the trees that were surrounding the area.

"Drop your sword." The first voice he had heard spoke. He assumed he was the sire the two other voiced had spoken of.

Harry did not move.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"We're the Knights of Camelot, how do you not know who we are?" A fourth voice said.

That made Harry put lower his sword. "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?"

Silence followed his question before seven men came out of the trees.

The one at the front was a tall, muscular, blonde man with blue eyes. King Arthur.

"Who are you?" the King asked again.

He probably couldn't go around saying his name was Harry Potter in the Medieval Times so he went with a different name, "Hadrian Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." He secretly cast a disillusionment charm on his hand and summoned a twig which he transfigured into the ring he has back at home.

"Black? I've never heard of that lineage."

"I'm the last of the Black's. My last family member died a couple years ago." Harry lied easily. His eyes scanned over the small crowd. Seven people. From what Harry knew it was King Arthur, Sirs Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan of the round table. The other one was a raven haired man with blue eyes, giant ears and high cheekbones. Merlin. Harry gasped on the inside as he looked at the most powerful wizard.

"What are you doing by the Lake of Avalon?" Merlin asked.

"I was on my way to Camelot for some business I had to attend to but my horse seems to have run off when I stopped for a bit."

"What business?" The one who was closest to Arthur asked. Leon, he thought.

"Just something for my studies. I heard that someone in Camelot might be able to help me."

"Why don't you join us? We were on our way back to Camelot anyway." Arthur suggested.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be lovely."

"Great! Merlin, you'll be walking. Lord Black will use your horse."

Merlin rolled his eyes before Lancelot spoke up, "Merlin can ride with me."

Arthur rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

In reality, Harry didn't want to ride a horse, he didn't know how to ride a horse. But he was the youngest Seeker in a century without even having ridden a broom before so maybe this should be easy.

"This way, Lord Black." Elyan said, leading him to the horses.

"Please, Hadrian is fine. Lord Black was my go—father." He said realizing that maybe they didn't have godparents so in his current fake life, Sirius was his father.

Harry got on his horse and started to ride once the others did. Riding was actually pretty easy, compared to the other modes of transportation in the Wizarding World.

"May I ask what your studies are?" Gwaine asked him as they got closer to Camelot.

"Just something I need to speak to with the Court Physician."

"Merlin can take you. He's the physicians assistant." Arthur said.

"That would be great, thank you."

-

When the group finally arrived at Camelot, Harry was amazed at the giant castle. The more he looked at it, the more it reminded him of Hogwarts.

"Are you okay, Hadrian?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. It just reminds me of my old home." He replied, still very breathless.

"Where are you from?"

"A place called Hogwarts."

"That sounds made up." Arthur scoffed.

"Believe me, I was just as shocked as you are."

-

Once everyone was off their horses, Arthur told Merlin to lead Harry to the physicians quarters.

"This way."

Once Merlin and Harry entered, Harry started looking around and was amazed at the fact that it reminded him of the potions lab they had at home.

"Merlin? Who's your friend?" An older man asked.

"This is Lord Hadrian Black. He's here for his studies. Hadrian, this is the Physician, Gaius."

Hadrian stuck his hand out to shake Gaius'.

"Hello, Gaius."

"Lord Black." Gaius responded while shaking his hand. "What can I help you with?"

"Well... It's very complicated. To dumb it down, my name is actually Harry Potter and I'm a wizard."

Merlin's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah. I'm actually not even from here. Like this planet. I'm from a different universe, still Earth, but Earth-616, not this one. Well, technically I _am_ from here, but I ditched a long time ago and went to Earth-616."

"So you're a time traveler?" Gaius asked.

"In a way. When I left this earth it was 2053, I think. Then when I landed in the other earth it was 1970, and now I'm back here."

"Why are you here? And why do you need our help?" Merlin asked.

"In the other earth, there are these things called Infinity Stones. They basically control the living. A Mad Titan, named Thanos, decided to put all these stones together. He used them to wipe out half the universe. That included my husband, my godfather, my godson and my teammates."

"Your husband? That's allowed?" Merlin gasped.

"Yes, Merlin. You can date, marry, court whoever you want."

"But why did you come here?" Gaius asked.

"Because while the infinity stones are of life, they were used for death. I have the Deathly Hallows which are of death. I think I can use them to bring everyone back but I don't know how. Merlin, you're the most powerful wizard, you should be able to help me."

"Most powerful wizard?"

"Your eyes turn pure gold when you do magic. You were supposedly the only magic user that was able to do that. Not even Gellert Grinelwald or Albus Dumbledore, two of the most powerful wizards, have been able to do that."

"No one? But all the people who use magic here, their eyes turn gold."

"So the legends are wrong." Harry whispered. "Do their eyes turn pure gold like yours do?"

"No. It's just like a hint of gold."

"That may be why. Normal magic users' eyes don't turn pure gold like yours do. You're the most powerful. The only other person whose eyes turned gold is me. A couple years ago when I was fighting the Mad Titan."

It went quiet for a second. "You should take him to speak to the Great Dragon." Gaius suggested.

Harry felt his heart clench. "There's a dragon?"

"Kilgarrah. The last dragon. Uther killed the others." Merlin explained. "Have you ever encountered a dragon?"

"Yes. When I was fourteen. It was a Hungarian Horntail."

"Gaius! That means there're other dragons out there!"

"Yes, well, Harry you should get back to the castle. If you're keeping up the pretense that you're a Lord, the King would most likely want you to stay in the castle."

"Right, of course." Harry mumbled.

Merlin told him to follow him and took him into the castle. "Where'd you learn your magic?"

"I was born with it. Magic isn't a thing you can learn. But I learned how to control it at Hogwarts. It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. It's from ages eleven to seventeen, seven years. But it's an amazing school. Or it would be if I wasn't constantly getting attacked."

"Attacked?" Merlin asked in a surprised tone.

"It's a long story. Far longer than the time we have."

They arrived at Arthur's door and Merlin walked in. "Arthur."

"Merlin. Will you ever learn to knock?" Arthur said, exasperated.

"Nope. Where should I put Hadrian for the night?"

"Put him in Morgana's old chambers. You can look over him."

"Right." Morgana was still a sore subject for both Merlin and Arthur. Merlin because he had poisoned her in order to save Camelot and Arthur because he couldn't do anything to help her.

Merlin told Harry to follow him and they went into Morgana's old chambers. They had been well kept by the servants of the castle.

"Can you tell me more about the legends?" Merlin asked once they were in the safety of the chambers.

"They were called Arthurian legends. In the legends, King Arthur names Guinevere the Queen. You kill Morgana using Excalibur. Mordred kills Arthur. Magic becomes unbanned after word gets back to the Queen. You are immortal and are waiting for King Arthur's return. You stay by the Lake of Avalon for years to be prepared for his return."

"Arthur and Gwen? No. Gwen loves Lancelot."

"In legend, he dies six weeks after the Queen does. She had an affair with him during her marriage with Arthur.

"But Gwen and Lancelot are getting married. Arthur is even happy for them."

"Then who is he going to name his Queen?"

"As far as I know, Arthur doesn't have anyone he wants to be his Queen."

Before they had realized it, all the lights in the castle were off besides theirs and the torches of the knights on patrols.

"I'm assuming this would be a good time to talk to that dragon?"

-

When Merlin and Harry arrived at the field, Merlin summoned the dragon. Harry let himself be amazed for the nth time that day.

There was a sound of wings and before he realized it, there was a dragon in front of him. Harry let his heart clench once again at the thought of Draco.

"Young warlock, I see you have brought another warlock with you. I suppose you have no clue he is also a Dragonlord."

Both Merlin and Harry's eyes widened when the dragon said that. "I'm not a Dragonlord." Harry said, shocked. "I'm pretty sure I would realize if I was a Dragonlord."

"You said you encountered a dragon when you were fourteen. How did that go?" Merlin suddenly asked.

"It was for a tournament. Me and three other wizards had to each face a dragon to get a clue for our next task."

"How did you face this dragon?"

"I outflew it. No Dragonlord magic goi—" Harry suddenly stopped. "In some mythology, dragons are considered serpents. I can speak to serpents. It's a very rare ability. I didn't even realize I was speaking a different language when I first started speaking it."

"Well, there you go, warlock. Now what is it you needed me for?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I am from the future... in a way. I was born on his Earth in Suffolk. But after a tragic event," Harry rolled his eyes, "I had to leave this Earth and I landed in a different one. But now I need help from the Wizarding World but instead of landing in the 2000, I landed here. The other Earth, the one I now consider home, well, the universe, was put in danger by a Mad Titan. Because of him, half the universe is gone. He used these objects called Infinity Stones which are part of what created that universe. He used an object of life for death. And I have these objects," Harry said as he summoned the Elder Wand, Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone, "These objects of death. The Deathly Hallows. I need to bring everyone back but I don't know how to do that."

"Oh, yes, the brothers who defied death. Those are very powerful objects, wizard. They can be used in the way you'd like them to. Once the sky is colored brightly, a man of grey shall usher forth the return of monsters and a world's doom. Once the balance shifts, a proposition shall cause a rise of a new god and a fall of friends. When the day comes that the sky is thick with water, a broken man shall bring the end of wealth and an era of sorrow. When the moment comes that the true one reveals himself, a suspicious death shall cause an era of harmony."

"What?"

"He speaks in all riddles and prophecies. He literally can't do anything else. It's like he wants us to hate him." Merlin whispered.

"The answer you seek is more obvious than you think. Look for the broken one and join all three to make a whole. Life and death, two sides of the same coin, one cannot survive without the other. The battle will shed blood, all but one will survive, his sacrifice the biggest of all."

"Great. Another prophecy I have to figure out." Harry sighed.

"Another?" Merlin questioned.

"When I was 15 I found out there was a prophecy about me defeating a Dark Lord. I, of course, defeated the Dark Lord when I was 17."

"You spoke of the fact that in the past, how did you gain your immortality?"

"Before I defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, I had to die because I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in my body and the only way for him to actually die, all his soul pieces needed to be destroyed. I used the Resurrection Stone to come back but by using it, I became it's master. It's one of the Deathly Hallows. I had the wand since I disarmed Draco who disarmed Dumbledore, the school headmaster, who was also it's previous owner. I got the cloak after my first semester at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent it to me for Christmas, my dad had left it to me. I became the Master of Death, meaning I can't die."

"Doesn't that suck?"

"Well, yes. It hurts knowing that I'm going to outlive my son. Or my friends. Or my... I don't even know what to call him... my husband's godfather. But I've been doing to for a hundred or so years so far. But, anyway, thank you for your help. I should probably head back to the castle now."

The dragon just nodded and watched as Merlin and Harry left the clearing.

"What're their names?" Merlin asked.

"Whose?"

"Your husband and son."

"Oh. My husband is named Draco and our son is Scorpius. They're two constellations. The dragon and the scorpion."

It was silent for a bit while the two walked. Right outside Harry's door, Merlin spoke.

"Does Arthur ever find out about my magic?"

"Magical legend says you told him hours before he died. Supposedly, he became mad at you for it after ten years of knowing each other, you didn't tell him your biggest secret. But, considering he was dying, he got over it and didn't order you to be executed. In Muggle, er, non magical legend, he always knew you had magic. You were a Court Sorcerer. Even Uther knew you had magic as you helped him with magical things occasionally." Harry recalled, "But... In my opinion, you should tell him. Believe me, I know a thing or two about losing people, and you don't want to leave this up until his deathbed. Keeping secrets from someone after they're dead is the worst. My godson never told his crush that he like him until he was impaled by Thanos, even though we could've saved him, he was dusted. You should probably also tell him about your feelings for him."

Merlin gaped. "How'd you know?"

"I married my school rival. I know what its like hiding your feelings from someone because of different social classes, families, houses. Because of stereotypes. In legend, Arthur marries Guinevere, a serving girl. Who says he can't marry Merlin, the manservant?

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. Think about it. I can even be there while you tell him if you'd like. I can explain whatever you want to him."

"Thank you, Harry."

-

When Harry opened his eyes, he realized that the curtains were open and that there was a clean set of clothes on the side of his bed.

Harry got up and changed into the new clothes, really wishing he could’ve just worn a t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed his sword and put it on his belt before looking at his bracelet. The crack seemed bigger now than before. There was a reason for it, Harry was sure. But at the moment he couldn't think of the reason. He sat on the bed and thought for a minute.

The first time he realized it was broken was right after the snap. It didn't break anymore up until the moment he started caring about his life again. After that, it didn't move until he got to Camelot. He noticed it while he was using magic on himself to change his clothes. But now, he just wanted to know. Did Death want him as its master still? Was he terrible at everything? Or was it just because of the imbalance between life and death?

Before he realized, 30 minutes went by and a squire knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called. The squire opened the door and only walking in a couple paces before speaking.

"The King would like your presence for breakfast."

That was odd. As far as he knew, according to legends, King Arthur only took his breakfast in his chamber.

"I'm ready. Lead the way." Harry said, the same smile on his face as he had for all the post-war interviews.

Him and the squire walked to the Great Hall. He was mesmerized at the reminder of Hogwarts. By how much it was reminding him of the school, he would've thought that either the Camelot castle was Hogwarts or that Hogwarts was so behind regarding modern times that it looked like a castle from the Medieval era.

When the guard at the door introduced him, he noticed that the Knights of the Round Table, Arthur, Guinevere, Gaius and Merlin were sitting at the table. That was odd. Normally, Merlin was the one serving the food, not eating it. And Guinevere, seeing as she wasn't married to Arthur, shouldn't have been sitting at the table.

"Hadrian!" Gwaine exclaimed. "Come, take a seat next to me!"

Arthur was, of course, at the head of the table. to his left was Leon then Elyan and Lancelot and Guinevere. To his right was Merlin then an empty seat, then Gwaine, Percival and Gaius.

Harry sat between Gwaine and Merlin, smiling softly at Merlin.

"So, Hadrian. Tell us about your family." Arthur suggested.

"Well, my parents were named James and Lilian Black." He was so tempted to say Potter, but he knew he couldn't. "They died when I was young so the title of Lord was passed to my uncle, Sirius. Then he died two years ago and I gained the title."

"Is there a Lady Black?" Guinevere asked.

Oh, bless her. First of all, he was gay and his spouse was a male. Secondly, he was dead.

"Actually, there isn't. There was a second Lord Black but he died in battle with my uncle." Harry smiled innocently as he took a sip of the water he had in his goblet.

Silence followed his statement.

"A second Lord Black?" Leon repeated.

"Yes, my husband."

Lancelot cleared his throat. "I think that's lovely. Everyone should be able to love whomever they want."

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot. Isn't that right, Merlin?" He turned to the other side to look at him.

"Yes, well, I have an announcement to make." Merlin said loudly, while he stood up.

"What is it you want to say, Merlin?" Arthur said, rubbing his temples out of stress, tiredness or anxiety, Merlin didn't know.

"Is he finally going to confess his love for Arthur?" He heard Percival whisper to Gwaine.

"If he is, I owe Elyan some coins, so please don't be that." Gwaine whispered back.

Merlin just death glared them before blurting out, "I have magic! I'm a sorcerer!"

"What?" Arthur spat.

Harry immediately stood up facing Arthur, hand on the hilt of his sword, as if daring him to do anything. "If you hurt him, I will hurt you."

"No, no, no, no." Arthur laughed, "I don't care if he has magic. I've already known he's had magic."

Merlin paled. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, courage, strength and magic."

"Then why were you mad?" Merlin whispered.

"Because that means I lost the bet." Arthur shrugged.

"Bet? What bet?"

"When you would tell us about your magic. I said you would do it individually." Percival said.

"I said you would tell me first then the Knights." Arthur said.

"I said you would be drunk." Gwaine said.

"You were all in on this?" Merlin asked, watching as Harry slowly put his sword away. "Then who won?"

"Leon did." All the Knights said at once.

Elyan spoke up, "He said you would tell all of us at the same time."

"So pay up." Leon said, sticking his hand out. Slowly, everyone put a small pouch of coins in Leon's hand.

Harry smiled a bit before sitting down. "Great! Now that we all know he has magic, can I please change out of these clothes? I don't know how you survive in these," He gestured at the tunic and trousers he had on.

"Yes, Harry, you can change now. There's no point. You're leaving today anyway." Merlin sighed, still not believing that the Knights had a bet about his secret.

"Thank, Merlin." Harry sighed in relief before wincing, "Sorry. Habit from my Hogwarts days." Harry said before he wandlessly and wordlessly changed the clothes he was wearing into a band shirt that Tony would be proud of and some jeans.

"You have magic?" Gwaine asked.

"Yep." He said changing his sword back into his wand. "Before you start charging, wouldn't you want to know what I know?"

"What do you know?" Arthur said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, first of all, my name is Harry Potter. There is no Hadrian Black. Actually, Black is—was—is my godfather, Sirius Black. My parents are James and Lily Potter. Hogwarts is actually a school in Scotland for witchcraft and wizardry. I grew up in Surrey."

"Why are you here?"

"Here's the thing. I am from here, but from 2053. I was a criminal for crimes I didn't commit. After that year, Draco, my husband, Teddy, my godson, and I hopped through the Veil, a portal between lands. We landed in 1970 in London. Then blah blah blah, saved the world a bit, had a son, the usual. Then out of nowhere this giant purple man uses these things called the Infinity Stones to wipe out half the universe, including Draco, Sirius, Teddy, and a bunch of my friends. After a couple years, I decide to undo what he did. So now I'm here."

Leon shook the look of shock off his face then spoke, "Why here?"

"Well, I meant to land back in my timeline, instead, I landed here. But, where better to ask for help to where magic started? Or, not where it started, but when the most powerful magic user was alive. Merlin!"

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes. In a way. Prophecies. You never get enough of them, am I right, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed before nodding.

"What was it like before you... jumped through the Veil?" Arthur asked.

"Well. I lived in a place called the Wizarding World. It's truly amazing. Brooms that fly higher than anything you've ever seen. Animals that can talk to certain people. Toys that speak on their own. The clothes were horrifying. Portraits that are alive and speak. Pictures that move. Ghosts that help wherever they can. Owls that deliver packages. Goblins that manage money. Fireplaces that can transport you. Dragons and merfolk that will most likely kill you if not treated correctly. Wanda that harness your power. Potions that could put a stopper on death. Schools to learn how to correctly use magic.

"But then there's the other side. Witches and wizards who use magic for evil. Wizards that believe non pure blooded magic users should not exist. Dark Lord's that kill parents and infants. Dark Lord's that leave marks on children. People stereotyping a kind of people. Blood purists not knowing when to stop. Spells that can kill with two words. Ghosts possessing professors. Souls possessing little girls and hiding giant snakes. Hiding your true self in someone else's skin. Government officials using blood magic on students. Dark Lord's controlling 16 year old boys. Crazed maniacs killing innocent creatures."

"If all these terrible things happened, why did you stay?" Arthur questioned.

"Because happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Harry replied, a soft smile on his faces remembering his old Headmaster. "Magic is a tool. Just like a sword. You use it, you protect with it. But you can also harm with it. It doesn't what or how someone is born, but what they grow up to be."

Arthur dwelled on that before speaking again, "Did you find out how to bring back your people?"

Harry snuck a look at Merlin, "In a way. Prophecies can really cause a lot of damage if not used correctly."

"Past experience?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh, yes. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

"I'm assuming you vanquished this Dark Lord?"

"Of course. This prophecy took over 17 years of my life. People were praising my name before I knew of the Wizarding World. While I was living in a cupboard, people were thanking me for something I didn't remember doing. For something my parents died over. For something I should've died over." Harry said, his voice growing more and more angry as he went on. He took a breath at the end, trying to calm his anger. Thinking about Voldemort made him just want to blow things up. But he had to continue with his mission to get his family back. "Well. Thank you for everything. If you ever feel like world hopping, Earth-616 is where I'll be. preferably after the year 2021, if possible. Hopefully they'll all be back by then." Harry stood from the table. "If you'll excuse me."

Harry gracefully (as graceful as one can me in jeans and a tee) left the great hall. He heard two sets of footsteps following him, then more.

By the time he reached the stables, he watched as the Knights got on their respective horses. He pulled the trunk from his neck and enlarged it. He didn't notice everyone watching him step into the trunk just to pull out a broom. He shrunk it down again and put it back around his neck.

"You weren't joking about the brooms were you?" Elyan asked.

"Nope."

As the Knights started riding out towards the Lake, Harry got on his broom and rode next to them.

"What's your husband like?" Arthur asked.

"He's a prat. But he's the most loyal and talented man I've ever met. He stands up for what he believes in and calls me out when I do something incredibly dumb. We ran away together, literally, when we were 27. It was one of the best decisions ever. Granted, we were running so we wouldn't be arrested. But, I'm glad we did it together. His hair is so blonde you'd think he bleaches it, but no. His hair just that platinum. And his eyes are the most gorgeous shade of gray. They remind me of a storm. He's a doctor—er, physician. He helps people. Doctor Potter. He was named after the Draco constellation. The dragon. It's fitting, really."

"And your son? What's he named?"

"Scorpius Leandro Potter. He's adorable. He has the same love for books that Draco did as a child. He loves hearing about them. About Draco and Sirius and Teddy. He knows they're gonna come back. He loves magic and the idea of it. He says he wants to teach magic when he's older. His favorite animal is a snake, which isn't surprising, seeing as we decorated his room with the four animals of Hogwarts. Severus, one of his godfathers, keeps telling him stories about when Draco was a kid, seeing as he's also Draco's godfather."

"Do you wish you could go back to your Wizarding World?"

"No. Never. I love my family too much. They are my people now."

The rest of the ride was silent.

Once they arrived at the Lake of Avalon, Harry hopped off his broom and shoved it back into his trunk. He stood at the edge of the lake and just stared at it for a bit.

He turned back to the Knights and Merlin. "Thank you. Maybe we'll see each other again in the future." He smiled before carving the same runes he did on Titan with the exception with the year and the Earth. Earth-616 and year 2020.

He saw a woman. She had dark brown curls going to her back with pale skin.

Merlin gasped. "Freya."

"Merlin." The woman smiled. "It has been a while." She said before turning to Harry, "It is time for you to leave."

"It is, my Lady." He said, putting on the best smile he could muster. "I have to go back now."

The lady held out her hand to him and he took it. The next thing he knew, he was traveling through the worlds again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes from this chapter come from J.K. Rowlings' Harry Potter series.
> 
> A small future hint: The (very) possible sequel for this story will include Merlin and Arthur (and maybe the Knights, haven't decided yet). The end is just the beginning, is it not?
> 
> Chapter 16: Endgame (or my altered version of Endgame)  
Chapter 17: post-Endgame (and possibly the tie between this story and the sequel)  
Chapter 18: Epilogue


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers: Endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heads up before we start:
> 
> 1\. This takes place around September 4th, 2020, unlike the actual movie which is 2023.  
2\. Scott didn't get left in the Quantum Realm, he got dusted.  
3\. Clint is sulking with his tattoo sleeve, no Ronin Clint in this fic.  
4\. Carol and Val will make more of an appearance in the next chapter.  
5\. A certain death that happened in chapter 14 will be explained in the next chapter.

First thing Harry saw when he landed was Loki. He did it right! Loki was waiting for him. Or... maybe Loki was just checking the portal to make sure Harry didn't show up and get stuck on an alien planet.

"Loki!"

The god turned around and smiled when he saw him. "Harry. I see you made it back fine."

"Yes. How long was I gone?"

"Only two days."

"Scorpius?"

"With Severus and Pietro."

Harry grabbed onto Loki and they teleported back to Earth.

FRIDAY announced his return to everyone at the Compound. Natasha and Steve were the first to show up, then Thor, then Severus, Pietro and Scorpius.

"Daddy!" Scorpius came running at him so Harry quickly kneeled down to give him a hug.

"Hey, Scorp."

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave."

"And I'm not planning on leaving again for a while." Harry smiled.

"Harry. Would you like to tell us what you found?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, but..." Harry looked down at Scorpius.

"I'll watch him." A female voice said from the doorway.

Everyone collectively looked up and saw Tony standing there with Pepper and a baby girl in her arms.

Harry slowly put Scorpius down, still holding his hand and stood up to greet them.

"Tony, Pepper. Who's this lovely girl?"

"Her name is Morgan. We were going to bring her over to meet everyone earlier, but we didn't." Pepper said.

Harry smiled at the little girl who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Can you watch Scorp while we discuss some things?" He asked Pepper.

"Of course."

Harry kneeled down to talk to Scorpius, telling him that he had to stay with Aunt Pepper for a bit while the grown ups talked.

Tony and Harry watched as Pepper walked off with the two children, going towards Scorpius' room for some play time.

Harry turned to the Avengers and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What'd you discover?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Who'd you meet?"

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

Harry held his arms up in surrender, "One at a time please. I landed in Camelot. I met Merlin, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Yes, in a way I got what I needed."

"Camelot?"

"Yes, Camelot. Excalibur, dragons, Morgana, a Round Table, magic, everything."

"Well, what'd you learn, child?" Severus groaned.

"I may not look it, but I am older than you, Severus."

"We get it!" Tony said, exasperated, "You're old! Move on."

"Right, well, I told Merlin everything and he took me to meet the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, and he gave me another prophecy. He said 'once the sky is colored brightly, a man of grey shall usher forth the return of monsters and a world's doom. Once the balance shifts, a proposition shall cause a rise of a new god and a fall of friends. When the day comes that the sky is thick with water, a broken man shall bring the end of wealth and an era of sorrow. When the moment comes that the true one reveals himself, a suspicious death shall cause an era of harmony. The answer you seek is more obvious than you think. Look for the broken one and join all three to make a whole. Life and death, two sides of the same coin, one cannot survive without the other. The battle will shed blood, all but one will survive, his sacrifice the biggest of all'."

"FRIDAY, copy down the prophecy onto a board and let's start dissecting it." Tony said.

The next couple hours were spent just going through the prophecy. They had most of the first half done but the second half was really getting them good. The part that helped them the most was the "look for the broken one and join all three to make a whole" part. The broken one was the bracelet, join all three was referring to the Hallows and putting them all together.

Once Harry knew what he had to do, he almost dropped the StarkPad he had in his hand.

"Harry?" Steve spoke quietly.

"I... I know what to do." He whispered, "But first, I need to see Scorpius."

Harry stood up and walked out of the room, not realizing everyone was watching him. He made his way over to his sons room and opened the door slowly.

"Scorpius?"

"Daddy!" Scorpius said, dropping his stuff animal and going over to hug his dad.

"Hey, buddy." Harry said, kneeling down and holding his son. "I need to talk to you for a bit."

"Okay." Scorp nodded.

Harry set him down and looked at him, "I love you so much, you know that right?" Scorp nodded. "You know how I told you I'd never leave you?" He nodded again. "Well, I might have to leave for a bit."

"Why?"

"Well, you know that work trip I went on? I figured out how to bring your Papa back. But to do that, I might have to go away. It would only be a short time, but I wanted to tell you."

"You're gonna come back?"

"Yes, of course I am, Scorpius. You know I'd never leave you." Harry pulled one of the chains he carried around his neck off. It was the one with his engagement and wedding rings. "Here. My wedding rings. You can hold onto these whole I'm gone just so you know I'm always going to be here for you. And when I come back, you can give them back, because after that I'm never going to leave you again. Okay?"

Scorpius took the rings and nodded fiercely. "Okay."

"I love you, Scorpius."

"I love you too, Daddy."

-

Harry looked down at his dragonhide armor. He sighed thinking about what the Avengers were about to do. They had to go travel to where Thanos and his army were located, to be in proximity with the infinity stones. When Thanos snapped, Harry was only a couple feet in front of him, meaning the Stones and the Hallows were essentially right next to each other. Now, to undo it, they had to be next to each other again.

They were going to get in the QuinJet that had been altered by Tony, Rhodey, Bruce and Rocket to make it go into space while still holding up.

Nebula, one of Thanos' daughters, told them where he'd be.

It was a planet called Mecrore. From some scans, they found out that Thanos was there, along with an army of the Chitauri and his children.

Tony, Rhodey, Thor, Loki and Carol Danvers went down first to scour the area to see where they had to go. Once they found it, the ship landed and everyone got out.

It was like a palace. Surrounding the doors were Chitauri. Around the palace, in place of a moat of water, was a moat of some sort of lava. The whole place screamed death to Harry.

After Loki inconspicuously killed the chitauri at the door, they entered. The team split up, Natasha, Nebula, Valkyrie, Okoye and Carol Danvers (who made her appearance on Earth a couple months after the Snap. It was a bit surprising to see a floating blonde outside the Compound, but they got over it eventually) went one way. Thor, Rocket, Steve, Rhodey and Bruce went another way, while Harry, Loki, Severus, Tony and Pietro made their way to what they thought was the throne room (which is where they assumed is where Thanos would be).

Turns out, they were going the right way. They found a room being blocked off by chitauri (also inconspicuously killed by Loki). Inside, Thanos was sitting on a throne, looking at what looked like a monitor.

"I see you found your way back to me." Thanos said, not looking up from the screen.

"You killed half the universe and you expect us not to come back?" Tony said, glancing at Harry, who cast a disillusionment charm on himself and got to work.

For him to bring everyone back, the first thing he needed to make some runes on the floor. After that, he needed to combine that Hallows to make who knows what.

Once the runes were drawn, a couple on each corner of the room, he kneeled in the middle of the room, his charm still active so Thanos didn't notice him. He summoned all the Hallows.

He rolled the Invisibility Cloak into a thin line then shaped it into a triangle. Then he placed the Elder Wand directly in the middle, forming a line from the tip of the triangle to the bottom. Then he placed the Resurrection Stone in the middle. "_Quod sit unire_." Harry whispered.

At that point, he couldn't stay hidden any more. HIs disillusionment charm broke, causing Thanos to draw his attention from Tony who was talking to Harry. The magic was just seeping from the Hallows. There were gold sparks everywhere. It was truly gorgeous. Once the sparks ended, where the Hallows sat was now a circlet. It was silver with a black diamond, like the resurrection stone, placed right in the middle of the band. It reminded Harry of the bracelet he wore, but this one more intricate and only bore the Resurrection Stone in the middle.

In all honesty, the circlet looked like it would belong to a king. There were three main bands braided around the whole thing. The middle was the most impressive part. The stone was placed where there were more of the bands sticking out and connecting to the main band. At the top of the stone were two parts which were made to look like horns, like something Loki would wear. It was honestly a thing that people would’ve fought over if it wasn’t a death symbol.

Harry reached out and grabbed it, placing it on his head. He suddenly felt a rush of magic. It felt like he was coming home. But in a way which made everything else fade away. All he could feel was the magic, it's presence taking over everything else. It gave him memories of things that Harry never experienced. Memories of his family, of Severus and Lily as children, of Sirius getting yelled at by his mother while protecting Regulus, of Remus' first transformation, of Voldemort as a child, of the first Wizarding War, of a man named Newt Scamander, of the Salem Witch Trials, of the first game of Quidditch, of the Founders of Howgarts, of King Arthur being killed by Sir Mordred, of the Old Religion.

He felt everything. Every death, every birth, every stab wound, every Killing Curse, every Torture Curse. But after that, he felt every hug, every kiss, every I love you, every promise, every happy ending.

The rush of emotion made him fall onto his knees. He screamed, causing the power he absorbed to be let out, smashing everything to pieces, the windows, the walls, everything.

When he finally opened his eyes, they were a blazing gold color. He stood up, not realizing the all the Avengers were now standing behind him, only facing Thanos and his army.

"You messed with something you didn't understand. You messed up the balance of the universe. You brought this upon yourself, Mad Titan. You, and you alone." Harry said.

What Harry didn't realize was that when he let out his magic, he also brought everyone back. He only realized when he started to see portals start to show up. He looked around and saw everyone stepping out. T'Challa, Peter Quill, Doctor Strange, Wong, Peter Parker, Mantis, Drax, Wanda, Shuri, Groot, Hope, Scott, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Sirius, Teddy and Draco.

Harry burst out laughing. He looked at Thanos and saw his face of disappointment.

"I told you. You messed with something you didn't understand, and now look. Everyone is back. Your so called balanced universe is back to being unbalanced. But, the balance between life and death is restored. You can't mess with things you do not understand! You know where that gets you? Six feet under!" Harry laughed, “I think you forgot one thing, Titan."

"And what would that be, child?"

"I am the Master of Death. Death listens to me, and me alone. You can do nothing that I cannot fix. I am immortal, while you will die. I can kill you with a snap of my fingers if I'd like. And wouldn't that be ironic?"

"You are simply a child. You cannot harm me."

"I can."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." Harry smiled. "It's a promise."

Thanos raised his sword, commanding his army to attack. At the same time, Steve yelled for the Avengers to go. And so they did.

The Chitauri and Thanos’ children and the Avengers fought. While the fighting was happening, there were reunions happening all around. Harry saw Tony and Peter hug, Steve and Bucky kiss, Teddy and Pietro kiss, Sirius and Severus hug (though Harry could see they both wanted a bit more than a hug), Sam and Rhodey hug, Wanda and Pietro hug and more. Harry looked around. The one person he wanted to see more than anyone, he couldn't find. Until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Harry turned around and almost cried at the sight. His husband stood there in all his glory. His blonde hair, even lighter in the light of the sun. His eyes seemingly sparkling. A familiar smile placed on his lips.

"Hello, Harry James Potter." Draco said.

Harry went in to hug him tightly. "You're an idiot, Draco Lucius Potter. You can't leave me."

"My love." Draco kissed him.

"I've missed you so much. So has Scorpius and he barely remembers you."

"How is he?"

"As good as he can be for a four year old."

Draco gasped. "He's already four?"

"Yes. We'll need to catch up at some point, preferably not in the middle of a battle scene." Harry smiled.

"Well, the circlet looks good on you. Makes you look powerful. And the gold eyes? They just complete the look."

Harry laughed. "Let's go kick this giant purple grape's arse then you can compliment me."

Draco nodded.

The battle, as hard as it was to fight, only lasted ten minutes.

Thanos tried to snap again. Carol stopped him. Then he tried again. No one was there to stop him. Until Tony showed up. He tricked Thanos. Tony had the stones.

It looked like Tony was about to snap before Harry whispered, "_Accio Infinity Stones_."

The stones flew over to where Harry was standing. Thanos' eyes flew to him.

"You think you can wield the stones?"

Harry smiled before the stones flew into the circlet, three going on each side of the black diamond. Harry shuddered.

"I think it's time you stopped underestimating me, Thanos." Harry said before he cast a single spell, "_Titanas exercitus occiditis_." The Hallows and the Stones worked together to kill Thanos and his army, Thanos being the last to die.

Harry laughed once more before he fell to the ground, the adrenaline dying out. His eyes faded back into their normal green.

"Harry." Draco whispered as he ran over to him.

"Hm. Draco, my love." Harry said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my darling. So, come on, stay with me."

Tony gasped, "The two lines of the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Draco asked.

"The one Harry got from the dragon. 'When the moment comes that the true one reveals himself, a suspicious death shall cause an era of harmony. The battle will shed blood, all but one will survive, his sacrifice the biggest of all'. Harry's going to die."

"No. You're wrong. Harry can't die. He literally cannot die."

"Sirius." Harry whispered.

"Harry." His godfather said, crouching down next to him.

"Guess I'll finally get to meet my parents."

"No, Harry. You're not dying on us. Not when you just got us back."

"It's okay. I got everything I wanted. I got a beautiful son. I got so see my husband, my godfather and godson one last time."

"Harry Potter, we all know you're an idiot. So you can't die on us."

Harry smiled a bit before he closed his eyes, his hand going limp in Draco’s.

"Sirius." Teddy whispered. He had crouched down next to Harry, he picked up Harry's wrist with the bracelet on it. The crack in it that once only reached to the middle, was now completely broken. Teddy gingerly took the two ends apart and took the bracelet off his wrist.

"He's the Master of Death. He can't die." Draco said, in the middle of sobbing.

"What if..." Severus whispered. He kneeled down and took the circlet off his head. He put it around his wrist then shrunk it down to the size of his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Right. That makes sense. If the Hallows are not housed in that bracelet anymore, but now in the circlet, the metal bracelet has no purpose. If anyone can just grab the circlet, anyone can Master the Hallows. But by shrinking it down to put it around his wrist again, it's only letting Harry access." Loki explained. "That shrunken circlet, is the new bracelet."

"So he's going to be okay?" Draco asked.

Loki stayed quiet. "I believe only time will tell. But in the meantime, it would most likely be helpful to get back to Earth."

-

Everyone was back on Earth safely. Sirius carried Harry in his arms, Bruce leading him to the medical wing of the compound. They placed Harry on a bed after getting him out of his armor and into a gown.

They all went their separate ways, getting back to their normal lives, once they landed. The first thing (after seeing Harry placed in the medical wing) that Draco wanted to do was see his son.

He opened the door quietly and leaned against the doorframe. He watched as Scorpius was playing with his toys, back facing the door.

Draco knocked on the door of his sons room.

"Daddy? Are you back?" Scorpius said, turning around.

"Not quite."

"Papa!" Scorpius screamed, getting up and running to hug him.

Draco picked him and and hugged him, "Oh, my love, I'm so sorry."

"Papa." Scorp cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh. Baby, I'm here now." Draco rubbed his back, letting his own tears fall. He sat in the rocking chair that was still in his room. They just sat there, both crying. Once they both calmed down, Scorpius spoke.

"Daddy said that to bring you back he had to go away. Is he here?"

"Not really, Scorpius. He's not himself. He's asleep and he's most likely going to be asleep for a while."

Scorpius nodded. "He gave me his rings."

Draco looked shocked, "He did?"

He nodded and pulled the chain from under his shirt, showing his papa the rings.

Draco smiled. "He's always with you."

"He told me that."

"It's true, just like I'm always going to be here for you."

"Does that mean Teddy's also back?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Pietro said he was going to propose when Teddy came back."

"I believe that." Draco laughed.

-

On the other side of the Compound, Pietro got on one knee and pulled out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course." Teddy nodded, putting the ring on his finger and kissed Pietro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I based the circlet off of, if anyone was wondering: (right click to open in a new tab)  
<https://marketplace.zibbet.com/thyme2dream/storm-gray-oracle-gem-elven-circlet-tiara-crown-celtic-weave-silver-or-gold-with-black>
> 
> Latin translations:  
Quod sit unire = to unite  
Titanas exercitus occiditis = Titans army kill
> 
> How do you think Harry is gonna wake up?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Endgame. 
> 
> Some new (or old, depending on how you want to look at it) friends. A bit of angst. Love confessions. A bit of fluff. Family reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 
> 
> The epilogue is next then this story is over!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Draco, unlike Harry, was spending most of his time with Scorpius. He was teaching him small bouts of magic to play around with just for fun. He taught him spells like _Lumos_ and _Wingardium Leviosa_. Scorpius kept asking when his dad was gonna wake up, Draco would always respond with, "Soon."

At points when it got really hard to be without Harry, he would pull up footage from FRIDAY of Harry with Scorpius from when he was gone.

When Tony called for an Avengers meeting with everyone, Draco didn't know what to expect. They were meeting in the Compound, of course. It was a giant meeting room, which was what they expected. There were 35 chairs at the table. Everyone who was dusted and those who survived were there. Nick Fury and Maria Hill were the other two people there. There was only one empty chair, which is where Harry would've sat if he wasn't in a coma.

Tony stood at the front with Steve and Natasha.

"Great! We need to catch you guys up on what happened while you were who knows where." Tony started. "Well, I'm assuming we all remember the fight against Thanos, so Steve you start since I got everyone here."

Steve rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, "So, Thanos snapped. People got dusted. Harry Potter, who if you don't know him, he was the one who destroyed Thanos' army, the one with the raven hair, green eyes that turned gold and the circlet. He, was the one who figured out how to bring everyone back. He went back to the Wizarding World."

At that, Draco, Teddy and Sirius' eyes widened.

"He landed in Camelot, which we all know from the legendary myths of King Arthur and the Knights of Round Table. Well, Harry, he met them. He met the King, Knights and Merlin. Merlin is the one who took him to see a dragon who gave him a prophecy." Natasha continued. She pulled up the prophecy and the notes they had made to figure out what it meant. "This is the prophecy he was given. We made notes to figure out what the hell it was saying, but in the end it was Harry who figured it out. Then the battle happened. Harry made the circlet by combining the three Deathly Hallows. Apparently, the power or magic, or something was too much because he fell to his knees due to him feeling overwhelmed. What he didn't know was that that was what brought all of you back."

"And that's when all of you walked in." Tony finished.

"What happened to the Harry boy?" Drax asked.

"He is in the medical wing. He's asleep, in a coma." Draco whispered.

The rock man (was he made of rock? Draco didn't know) went quiet after that.

"We don't know how to wake Harry up. We've tried our medical supplies and spells provided by Draco and Severus." Natasha said.

"If you have any clue or any ideas on how to wake him, let us know. We don't want to lose Harry. He's family." Tony finished.

The Avengers slowly trickled out of the room, going to the main lobby of the Compound. Draco found Pepper there with Morgan and Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorp." Draco called, catching the boys attention, "Do you wanna go see Daddy?"

Scorpius nodded vehemently. Draco chuckled a bit and picked him up.

They walked towards Harry's room in the medical wing, seeing Sirius sitting there with Severus next to him.

Draco cast a wordless spell to see what they were talking about to not interrupt them.

"I can't, Sev. All I think about when I see him laying here is seeing James' dead body at Godric's Hollow and how I chose revenge over staying with Harry. He was a baby and I left him."

"Sirius, stop blaming yourself for this. It won't do you any good. You weren't here. You don't know what he went through. After you disappeared, he was so mentally out of it that he didn't even respond. He was just going through the motions. The only things to get him to move were trying to get you back and Scorpius."

"He's my son..." Sirius whispered. "I may only his godfather, but he's as good as my son. Even though I chose to leave him when he needed me the most."

Draco chose that second to enter, not wanting Sirius to get too deep into his thoughts.

"Draco."� Severus said, causing Sirius to look up.

"Hi, Scorpius."� Sirius said, reaching his hands out to hug his godson.

"Hi, Sirius."� Scorpius waved excitedly, going to hug him. "When's Daddy gonna wake up?"

The three adults went quiet before Severus spoke up, "We don't know, Scorp. We hope sometime soon, but we don't know."

Just then, Teddy came running in, "Energy surge. Large one. We need Avengers. Tony, Nat, Steve, Clint and Thor are already suiting up."

Sirius stood up, gently letting Scorp on the floor and getting up, "I'll go."

Severus stood up as well, "I'll come too."

"I'm gonna stay here with Scorpius." Draco said.

"Okay, Sirius, Severus, suit up. We're meeting at the QuinJet."� Teddy said, taking a sad glance at Harry before running back towards the Jet.

-

When Sirius, Severus, Teddy and the Avengers were getting on the Jet, they didn't know what to expect. An energy surge that was three times as powerful as when Harry, Draco and Teddy entered the world was not something to mess around with.

From what scans picked up, there were seven people detected, but there was another being that was emitting a very different kind of energy that they didn't know how to classify it. It seemed human, but it didn't at the same time.

"The surge happened in Southwestern England. This is the biggest surge we've seen ever. That may not say much, but in 1970, we thought Harry, Draco and Teddy arriving was the biggest surge."� Steve said, briefing them on what they were about to do. "Do not attack until the travelers have been identified as hostile."

The team nodded (minus Tony who was piloting). Teddy looked out the window as they passed through England. To be honest, Teddy hadn't been to England since they landed on this world.

"We're here." Tony said a couple minutes later.

They had landed the Jet a couple yards away from the energy surge.

Teddy, since Harry first fell in a coma, had changed his appearance to resemble Harry and Draco again. This time, he had dark unruly hair with gray eyes and pale skin. For him, looking like people he lost was a sort of coping mechanism. It was odd, but no one questioned it.

When the group made their way over, they did not expect to see a group of men in chainmail, a woman in a dress that was evident it was worn too much and another man who was barely conscious in the arms of the man in front.

"Help! Please!" The man next to the blonde man in the middle called out once he saw them entering. This one had strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair.

The more Teddy looked, the more he noticed. They were all worn out, leaning on each other. He could also tell from the man carrying the unconscious man, that the unconscious one was bleeding profusely.

"Who are you?" Steve spoke in his loud Captain America voice.

"We need help! He was stabbed!" A dark skinned man while short dark hair said.

"Who are you?" Tony reiterated.

The bare conscious one opened his eyes. He looked towards the Avengers and spoke, "Harry Potter... He knows Harry Potter." He said while pointing at Teddy.

"Harry? What do you want with Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Harry Potter can help him. He's the reason we came here. Merlin needs help and we can't give it to him." The middle man finally spoke.

"Merlin? You're King Arthur!" Teddy said.

"Yes, so can we get Merlin to Harry Potter so he can help him?"

"Harry Potter is in a coma." Severus said, his mask falling into place.

"What?" The one on the other side of the blonde said. This one had shoulder length brown hair and a beard. If Sirius was being completely honest, he could've been looking in a mirror. "How?" It was also evident that he was leaning against a giant blonde man, meaning he was either hurt or just plain tired.

"He fulfilled the prophecy the dragon gave him." Natasha explained.

"What about Sirius Black? Or Draco Malfoy? Or..." Another man with short brown hair said. He was standing next to the woman, who had her eyes placed solely on Merlin.

"Draco can help you. Sirius doesn't know much about healing." Severus drawled, earning an elbow from Sirius.

"Can you help him?" The woman asked.

"Queen Guinevere?" Natasha asked, stepping forward with her hands up so they could see she didn't have anything in them.

"No, I'm no Queen. But, yes, I am Guinevere." She nodded, turning a bit red.

"I apologize. If we can get Merlin to our Jet, we can get him back to Draco in about an hour and we can see what he can do to help him. In the meantime, I'm sure Severus could stop the bleeding so he doesn't bleed out."

"Yes, thank you. Arthur?" Guinevere turned to Arthur who was still protectively holding Merlin.

Arthur nodded and slowly put Merlin on the ground so Severus could help him.

Severus walked up to Arthur and Merlin, pulling out his wand and muttering a spell when he got there. "That should stop the bleeding, it won't heal it, but it should help while we get him to Draco."

Bruce finally spoke up, "Is anyone else hurt?"

The Sirius-look-a-like rose his hand, "A Nathair was used torture me. Percival got to me before I passed, but I assume there's some kind of effect that I don't know about."

Bruce's eyes widened.

Tony spoke, "Bruce deal with him in the Jet, we need to get cheekbones back to our bleach blondie."

"Tony,"� Steve sighed but didn't argue. "Have you ever seen him bleach his hair?"

"No. But he could be doing it with magic. You never know."� Tony shrugged and made his way back to the Jet.

Once they were all on the Jet (albeit some hesitation from the newcomers) and they all knew each others names, Bruce told Gwaine to sit down so he could look him over.

Clint started piloting the ship and quickly made his way into the air. He was trying to make the flight faster than the original trip to get Merlin to Draco.

"Severus?"� Natasha asked as she was looking over Merlin.

"Yes?"

Natasha looked at him then back at Merlin, "The wound started bleeding again."

That caught almost everyones attention, especially Arthur and Gwaines.

"I thought you said you could stop the bleeding."� Arthur worriedly said, though the anger was slowly seeping through.

"Clint, drive faster!"� Natasha yelled as she saw how much blood he was losing.

Severus pulled his shirt up and looked at the wound. It looked like a normal stab wound, so why was it causing him to bleed so much?

"His magic is resisting mine."� Severus said then turned to Sirius, "Come here, mutt."

Sirius mumbled something about not liking being called a mutt but came over anyway, "What?"�

"Use the _prohibere cruenti_ spell, see if it works."

Sirius did as he was told and watched as the bleeding stopped for a good minute before it started again.

"Teddy."� Severus called.

Teddy came over.

"_Prohibere cruenti_. Use it."

Teddy cast the spell. This time it worked for five minutes before starting to bleed again.

"What can Draco do if not even that spell works?"� Tony asked.

"Draco was a healer. He knows more about these spells than we do."

Sirius hit Severus in the arm, "_Vulnera Sanentur_."

"No. That only works with _Sectumsempra_."

"Then, _Sectumpempra_ him and then use _Vulnera Sanentur_!"� Sirius yelled.

"We don't want him to bleed out anymore, you dunderhead!"� Severus yelled back.

"Well, maybe if you weren't working with Voldemort your whole life you would know more healing spells!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't in jail for half your life _you_ would know more healing spells!"

"That was Pettigrew's fault!"

"And who was friends with Pettigrew? 'Cause it certainly wasn't me!"

"You're right! Your only friends are greasy slimy Slytherins like Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"At least I wasn't hurting people throughout my school years!"

"Right! You did that after your schools years!"

"And what were you doing after school? Going to jail then escaping and attacking 13 year old boys!"

"I wasn't going after Ron or Harry! You should know that better than anyone considering you're the one who only protected Harry because of your obsession with his mother!"

"You know, if I didn't love you so much I would've Crucio'd you at this point!"

"So, now you're threaten— wait. You love me?"

Severus stayed quiet.

"Great! Now that you two are done with your lovers quarrel, Merlin is over here still kinda dying!"� Teddy yelled. He had already tried all the healing spells he knew and nothing held for more than a couple minutes. "FRIDAY?"

"_Yes, Master Teddy?_"� FRIDAY's voice came through, shocking the newcomers.

"Video call, Draco."

"_Calling, sir._"

Draco picked up the call. He was still in the medical wing with Scorpius in his lap. It also seemed that Loki had joined him. "Yes?"

"Draco! Healing spells that heal magical people?"

"What?"

"Merlin is bleeding out and he's rejected literally every spell we— _I_ know, seeing as Severus and Sirius were too busy confessing their love for each other other than helping!"

"Merlin? As in the one that Harry visited?"

"Yes, him. Now, spells?"

"Loki, hold Scorp, I need to get to my workshop."� Draco said, passing the four year old to the god then ran to his workshop.

From what they could see, Draco was looking for books about the Old Religion or books about Merlin. When he found an old book supposedly written by Merlin, he stopped. He flipped through the pages. "_Slànaich an leòn agus thoir air ais e gu tìr nam beò_."� He muttered. "It's the Magic of the Old Religion. Unless one of you can perform Magic of the Old Religion, I can't properly help him until he gets here."

Arthur groaned, "The one time we need magic, we can't use it since our resident warlock is unconscious."

"If only Gaius was here."� Leon mumbled.

"Clint, I suggest going faster before he dies in my Jet!"� Tony yelled.

"We're fifteen minutes out!" Clint yelled back.

"Make it seven!"

"On it!"

Clint sped up, going faster than the Jet probably should.

"Get him to the room next to Harry's. I'll be getting ready."� Draco said then hung up the call.

Seven minutes later, the Team arrived. Arthur quickly picked the bleeding Merlin and followed Bruce and Severus to the medical wing. The rest of the group was following. On their way to the room, Arthur looked into the only other occupied room. He saw a man with shoulder length black hair and striking green eyes looking at him. The raven gave him a quick smirk before turning back to the blonde child that was playing on the floor with some action figures. On the bed lay another raven haired man. Harry.

He heard Gwaine gasp as he passed the room but Arthur was too busy setting Merlin on the bed in the room next door.

Harry was right. Draco did have the most gorgeous gray eyes. But that didn't matter as his love was dying.

In the room with Draco was another blonde. His hair did seem bleached, as his roots were a dark brown color. He also had gray eyes. If one didn't know them, they could pass as siblings.

Draco took Merlin's shirt off of him and looked at the wound.

"What was he stabbed with?"� Draco asked.

"A sword. It was forged in dragons breath." Arthur said.

"Dragon, huh?" He turned to the other blonde, "Pietro, bring me basilisk venom, basilisk scales, a cauldron and yew leaves from my workshop. Also, turn the temperature down to 65 degrees fahrenheit."

Pietro nodded and ran out of the room. He came back in five seconds. "Here."

Draco smiled and took the things. The set the cauldron on a table and used a quick _Aguamenti_ to get some water in there. He mixed a few drops of the venom, a couple pieces of the scales and a couple crushed yew leaves. He mixed it using a stirring rod. He kept mixing for two minutes then grabbed a glass bottle and put the potion in there.

Draco walked over to Merlin and lifted his head up a bit. He poured the potion down his throat and used a spell for him to swallow it.

After that, he used a simple healing spell and watched as the wound closed up. He didn't use dittany so it would scar, but looking at Merlin's exposed chest, that wasn't anything new. He used a wet towel to gently dab away the blood then used bandages to cover it up.

When he was done he looked at Arthur and smiled. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Draco Potter." He stuck his hand out.

"Arthur Pendragon," He said as he shook Draco's hand, "King of Camelot."

Draco made his way over to the other side of the bed where Arthur was standing. "It's best to leave him be for a couple hours. He most likely won't wake up for a while."

Arthur nodded.

"FRIDAY, tell me when he wakes up."

"_Of course, Doctor Potter_."

Once again, the newcomers were all shocked by the voice.

Draco just laughed, "You get used to it. I was the same when we got here."

Gwaine spoke up. "What happened to Harry?"

"Who are you?" Draco asked.

"Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot."

"Well, Sir Gwaine, he..." Draco took a breath in, "He brought us all back like the prophecy said he would. He fought Thanos. He took control of the Infinity Stones. But in doing so, he essentially drained his magical core. He's in a coma. We don't know when he's gonna wake up."

The strawberry blonde spoke, "He spoke very highly of you when he visited us."

Draco smiled, "Well, that's Harry for you. I'm assuming he also spoke about Scorpius and Sirius?"

"Scorpius... that's your son right?" The dark skinned one asked.

"Yes it is." Draco went over to Harry's room, entered, picked his son up then came back out. "Scorpius, these are some of Daddy's friends."

The woman stepped forward and smiled at him. "Hello, Scorpius. I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen."

"Gwen." Scorpius said, getting used to her name.

"Yes, that's right. That's Arthur. Then Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot."

"That's a lot of people."

Gwen laughed, "Yes, but they're some of the nicest people."

Loki walked out of Harry's room and leaned against the doorframe. "The Once and Future King. How lovely to finally meet you." He smirked.

"Loki." Draco warned. "Play nice. They're Harry's friends."

"Only your husband would befriend the Once and Future King and Emrys."

"Yes, well, we all know my husband is known for his idiocy."

Loki laughed. "I'm Loki. Prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief. I have many titles." He stuck his hand out.

Arthur shook his hand, "Arthur Pendragon. King of Camelot. What do you mean by 'rightful King'?"

"I would be King, if my adopted father hadn't demolished my kind." Loki said, glaring at Thor from the corner of his eye.

Arthur caught his glare, "Your adopted brother, I assume?" Loki nodded, "My half sister tried to kill me. Multiple times."

"I tried to kill him. Multiple times. But our sister tried to kill both of us." Loki shrugged.

It went silent. Loki smirked then disappeared.

"Well... that's Reindeer Games for you." Tony said, clapping his hands together. "Who's hungry?"

Gwaine rose his hand. Percival elbowed his shoulder. "Ow! What? Getting tortured really takes it out of a guy."

Draco laughed. "Tell me about it." He said before taking one last glance at Harry then walking towards the kitchen.

Lancelot turned to Steve. "What was that about?"

"He and Harry have been through it. They were cast out from their home because of something that wasn't even true. Harry was almost killed every year from ages eleven to seventeen. Draco's father raised him to believe that because of blood purity he was above everyone else. Draco was forced to join the group of people supporting Harry's almost killer." Steve explained.

"How'd they end up together?" Elyan asked.

"They were both arrested for something they didn't do. Plus, Harry is my godfather and Draco is my cousin." Teddy said before walking off, motioning the rest to join him.

In the kitchen, Scott was at the couch with Scorpius while Draco was working on making something.

Clint groaned, "Draco, you're good for alcohol, not food."

Gwaine seemingly perked up at the mention of alcohol. Tony noticed and laughed, coming over to pat his back, "I think we'll get along nicely." He turned to Draco, "Your finest, m'lady."

"My finest would kill you, love." Draco deadpanned, ignoring being called a lady.

"I'd like to see you try." Tony smirked.

Draco looked at him for a good ten seconds before he started making a drink. He mixed together the weirdest things like bourbon, apple juice, crushed cashews, ginger, milk, a lemon and ice. He put it in a glass and set it in front of Tony, as if daring him to drink it.

"This your finest?"

Draco nodded.

Tony smirked and took a long sip of it. When he was finished, he grimaced at the taste.

"The fuck is that?"

"Don't know. It's all you have in the kitchen." Draco shrugged, grabbing one of the to-go menus they had stored in a drawer.

Tony spluttered, "You just mixed random things?"

"My finest, as you say, is back in the Wizarding World. Believe me, I've tried to remake it."

Gwaine perked up, "I believe you still have normal alcohol here?"

Draco smiled, grabbing a glass, setting it on the table and grabbed some whiskey and poured it in the glass, "Enjoy, Sir Knight."

Gwaine took the glass and swallowed the drink. "That's good."

"It's called whiskey."

Arthur spoke, "How long has Harry been unconscious?"

Draco's smile faltered. "A couple weeks... Five?"

"How do you get through it? Merlin's been unconscious for an hour and I'm dying."

"Scorpius. He's helped a lot. He doesn't realize he's helping, but he is." Draco looked at Arthur, "It also helps if you accept your feelings for him."

Leon snorted into his cup of water.

"How did you—?"

"Harry was my school rival. I didn't realize until I was... fourteen when he almost died to a dragon. But I couldn't do anything about my feelings. We were on opposite sides of a war, him fighting for the good, me fighting for the bad. I made the right choice in the end, but it took a couple years for me to realize." Draco said, scratching a bit at his arm where the Dark Mark was.

Tony threw a towel at him with a pointed look. Draco realized what he was doing and stopped scratching. He frowned at his arm but then shrugged it off.

"What's that?" Lancelot asked, pointing at his arm.

Draco rolled his sleeve up and showed them the Mark, "My past."

-

A couple hours later, once everyone was fed, clothed in modern clothes and off doing their own thing, FRIDAY announced that Merlin was waking up.

Arthur and Gwaine, who were with Draco, got to their feet and followed Draco while he led them to the medical wing.

This time when they passed Harry's room, there was a kid in there. He didn't look older than 17. He had brunette hair and brown eyes. He looked out of place compared to the adults in the Compound. He seemed to be working on something seeing as he had books sprawled all over the floor and was taking notes on a notebook. He was whispering to himself. Arthur picked up a couple words, "Coma... bracelet... Mr. Stark... snap... powerful..."

"Stay outside. I need to check on him first. I'll let you know when you can enter." Draco said right before entering then closing the door on them.

Merlin opened his eyes as soon as he entered. "Where am I?"

"Merlin. My name is Draco. I'm Harry's husband."

"Where's Arthur?"

"Don't worry, he's right outside with Gwaine. I just wanted to check up on you before they come in."

Merlin nodded. "Where's Harry?"

"He's unconscious, like you were. But he's been like that for five weeks. You've only been out for a couple hours."

Merlin nodded again, watching and Draco unwrapped his bandages to see how the scar was healing. Healing magic was really impressive. There was only a scar.

"I'm going to change your bandages, just in case. Would you like Arthur and Gwaine to come in?"

"Just Arthur, please."

Draco went over to the door and opened it for them. Arthur made his way in as soon as he could and went over to Merlin's bedside.

"Arthur." Merlin said when he looked at him.

"Merlin. You clotpole. You shouldn't jumped in front of the sword for me."

"It's my destiny to protect you, Arthur. Always has been."

Draco smiled and left the two of them in the room after he finished changing his bandages.

When he left the room, Gwaine turned to him.

"Is he okay?"

"He should be fine." Draco nodded, "You could wait here. Arthur and Merlin are talking so it might be a while."

Gwaine nodded and leaned against the wall, "He's my best friend. I can't lose him."

"Good thing you won't then. He has us magical people to help him now." Draco smiled and pulled out a pen, transfiguring it into a chair for Gwaine.

-

A week later, Merlin was back on his feet. Tony had insisted on buying him a new outfit, but Merlin said no. Tony bought him a whole closet anyway. He bought all of them new closets.

They now had a wing in the Compound (the Camelot Wing), each with their own rooms. Tony had purposefully placed the couples' rooms next to each other. Merlin and Arthur. Gwen and Lancelot. Gwaine and Percival (even if they haven't realized yet).

Merlin was back in the kitchen cooking, helping Draco and Severus with their potions, throwing pillows at Arthur, talking with Lancelot, making Gwaine (and now Tony and Sirius) drinks and hangover potions. The norm for Merlin.

One day, Scorpius approached Merlin who was talking to Leon.

He was fidgeting with a chain he had around his neck. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and smiled at the kid, "Yes, Scorpius?"

"Could you help my daddy? Peter said you're really powerful and I want my daddy back."

Merlin was shocked. Draco had done so much for him and he didn't even think to help Harry. He was such an idiot.

"Yeah. Here's an idea. Why don't you stay here with Leon and I'll go help your daddy? It can be a surprise for your papa."

Scorpius nodded vehemently. Merlin smiled and got up, nodding at Leon, who was glad to stay with Scorpius. They were all in love with the little boy, especially Leon and Gwen. He had them wrapped around his little finger.

Merlin walked into Harry's room, seeing it was empty.

Merlin searched his brain for a spell that would wake him up. He knew spells, but he didn't know if they would work on other magical people. The only way to know was to try, right?

"_Feumaidh e dùsgadh air ais_." He whispered, his hand on Harry's chest.

His eyes went gold, but nothing happened. There was no change.

Merlin frowned. That one normally worked. He’d never tried it on a magical being, but it should’ve worked.

His eyes caught the bracelet. That was new.

He put his hand on the bracelet and whispered the same spell again, "_Feumaidh e dùsgadh air ais_."

His eyes shone gold again.

The lights went out.

He heard footsteps leading up to the room.

Merlin summoned a ball of light and looked at Harry.

Or where Harry should've been.

Merlin's head snapped to the corner of the room when he heard whimpering.

Harry was curled up into a ball. He heard banging on the door and some unintelligible yelling.

Merlin slowly approached Harry.

"Harry?" He whispered.

"It hurts." He mumbled. "There's too much."

"Shh… Harry. It's me. It's Merlin. Let me help you." He crouched down on his knees and placed a hand on Harry's bracelet. "_Gabh air do shocair_."

Harry's whimpering stopped.

The lights turned back on and the door opened.

Merlin took Harry's hand and gently helped him up.

He heard a gasp from the door. They both turned to the door and saw Draco, Gwaine, Peter and Tony there. If they noticed that Harry wasn't wearing his glasses and was able to see them perfectly, they didn't comment.

"Draco." Harry said, his voice raspy.

Draco rushed over and hugged Harry while sobbing. 

"Harry." Now they were both sobbing.

Merlin just stepped aside and let the couple hold each other. Gwaine went over to Merlin and patted his back. "Good job, mate."

-

Merlin walked into the common room where all the Avengers were (plus Maria Hill and Nick Fury, for some reason). Even the ones who were normally in space were there. They were called by Tony but no one knew what it was about besides Merlin, Gwaine, Draco and Peter.

"Tony." Steve spoke, "What's this about?"

"We have someone we'd like you to meet. He goes by many names, like Hadrian Black. But the one we all know him by... Harry Potter."

And just like that, Harry walked out into the common room. He leaning on Draco for support, but mostly he was able to walk by himself.

It seemed like everyone stood up. Then, Arthur kneeled. Then the Knights, Gwen and Merlin, following their King. Then the original six Avengers. Then Bucky, Rhodey, Sam, Maria, Wanda, Pietro and Carol. Then the Potters and everyone else. The last to kneel was Fury and he did so reluctantly.

Harry seemed so confused. "There's no reason to kneel. It's just me. You guys know me."

"You forget your sacrifice, Master of Death. You would have died if it wasn't for your title." Loki said, still kneeling.

"Please stand. I've never liked people thinking I was a hero. Still don't." Harry explained.

Everyone stood back up slowly.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Six weeks, almost seven." Draco whispered.

"Where's Scorpius?"

"Sleeping." Leon said. "He was tired so I put him to sleep in his room."

"Thank you, Leon." Harry smiled. Leon smiled back. "You should really be thanking Merlin. He's the one who woke me up. By the way, Merlin, where's the neckerchief?"

"It's in my room. Why do you ask?"

"You look different without it. Did Tony buy you new clothes?" Harry looked around, "Did Tony buy you all new clothes. He did that with Sirius and Severus. Speaking of which, have you two confessed your love for each other? Also—"

"Harry. Take a breath. Why're you bringing all of this up?" Draco asked, placing his hand in Harry's, trying to calm him down.

Harry blinked a couple times, "Sorry. I have all this knowledge about our world and I can't keep to all to myself." He turned to Merlin, "You were a sick child. You never met your father until a couple hours until his death. Gwaine, you hid your nobility because you didn't believe in nobles, yet here you are. Leon, you were always a loyal Knight, always believed that Uther was right regarding magic, but your childhood best friend had magic. Elyan, you always thought it was your duty to protect Guinevere, even though she was always a tough little girl. Percival, your mother was a physician, she taught you a lot of things. You probably had a better chance of becoming of physician than Merlin. Lancelot, you had aspirations as a child to become a Knight of Camelot, and you were given the chance even though you weren't a nobleman. You gave up the chance at first because you believed you hadn't proved yourself. Arthur... you always believed that your father was right all the time. Even when everyone was against him, you stood by him. That is what makes you an excellent King. You stand by the people you believe in.

"Sirius... you protected Regulus from your angry parents. He turned to the Dark, but in the end he always believed in the Light. He died trying to destroy the Horcruxes. Severus, you would protect your mother from your abusive father, even while you were only a child who was hurt. When he died, you felt relieved that your mother was finally safe from him. Teddy, everyone made fun of you at Hogwarts because of me and Draco. Your gran and others told you it was okay, it wasn't your fault, but you still felt you could've done something. Draco, your father told you you would be friends with me as a child. To try to lure me into the Dark side so Voldemort could kill me. Your mother, said you could be friends with me just to be friends. But I rejected your friendship, which made your father very mad. He would yell at you, he never hurt you, but you were always scared of him." Harry finally took a breath, his eyes closing. He collapsed in Draco's arms.

Severus whispered a quick spell then said, "He's overwhelmed. He has so much knowledge in his brain he doesn't know what to do with it. I'm assuming when he took power of the Infinity Stones, he gained knowledge of our world. How else would he know all that about us? He only spent a day with all of you, and I've never told anyone, besides Lily, about my father."

"What do we do to calm him down then?" Steve asked.

"Let him rest. He'll get used to it. It's like... learning how to ride a bicycle. It's hard at first, but the more you do it, the easier it gets."

Steve nodded, but the people from Camelot looked confused.

Severus sighed, "Like learning how to wield a sword. Hard at first, gets easier as it goes."

Arthur nodded, "Merlin still doesn't know how after all these years."

Merlin punched Arthur. "Maybe if I wasn't so busy saving your arse, I would have a chance to learn."

Draco completely ignored them, "He'll be okay, right?"

"Eventually." Severus said.

-

A couple hours later, Harry woke back up. This time, instead of in the medical wing, he woke up in his and Draco's room.

He sat up, despite the pain he felt throughout his body.

He looked around, noticing that everything was clear without his glasses. That hadn't processed in his brain earlier. 

He looked at his wrist and saw the circlet that had been shrunken. He looked at it oddly. He focused on pulling out the Invisibility Cloak, not noticing that his eyes went gold when the Cloak showed up. He had half expected it not to work. He focused on putting it back and it went away. That was gonna take time to get used to.

He heard footsteps. No. He sensed it. He sensed someone coming his way. It was odd. The person wasn't within a reasonable distance to have heard footsteps. But his magic was telling him. 

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the magic around him. He could tell Pietro and Teddy were together in their room (since when did they share a room?). Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Wanda, Clint, Peter and Bruce were in the main common room. Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Carol were in the kitchen. The Guardians, Valkyrie, Thor, Loki, Scott and Hope were in one of the smaller common rooms just talking. Sirius, Severus and the Arthurians were in the Camelot Wing. That meant...

When the door opened, Draco and Scorpius were standing there. Scorpius ran over jumped onto the bed.

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, my beautiful boy, Scorpius." Harry whispered as he held Scorpius. 

Draco smiled and sat next to Harry. When they pulled away from the hug, Scorpius took the chain off his neck and gave it back to his dad. "You came back."

Harry looked at the chain and smiled. His rings. Harry took the chain and put it around his neck again. "I told you I would. Your papa would've died without me."

Draco laughed and gently shoved Harry. "Liar. Scorpius, don't listen to your father. I'm much more put together than he thinks."

Scorpius laughed. He stayed in his dad's lap and held onto him as if he would go away again. "Daddy. Please don't go again."

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Good." Draco and Scorpius said at the same time.

"I love you both too much to leave you again. I'm always gonna be here for you. Both of you. Whether you like it or not."

And for the first time in two, almost three years, the Avengers family was complete again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks, a couple cups of coffee and a couple episodes of Criminal Minds later, this chapter is finally done. 
> 
> Scottish Gaelic translations:  
Slànaich an leòn agus thoir air ais e gu tìr nam beò = heal the wound and bring him back to the land of the living  
Feumaidh e dùsgadh air ais = needs to wake back up  
Gabh air do shocair = calm down
> 
> Tell me what you thought!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberries, fluff, bit of foreshadowing, reunions.
> 
> The end.

Harry getting back on his feet was a lot easier than he expected. He had the support of his family, of course, which made everything so much bearable.

First thing he did when he could finally do things on his own was take a shower. When he got out of the shower, he looked at his left arm in the mirror. Draco had told him it was scarred, but he didn't realize how bad it was. He looked like he got his arm slashed open in twenty different places, but a tiny bit better. It didn't hurt, meaning it was likely healed with magic. The more he looked at it, the more he realized it looked like Sectumsempra. He quickly put his shirt on after that.

Teddy came up to him one day and blurted out, "I'm engaged!"

That was a very interesting conversation.

When he found Sirius and Severus in the same room, they were ignoring each other. It was apparently a habit now? Everyone else was used to it, they just weren’t along with their day.

It felt weird. After being in a coma for a while, you wake up and suddenly realize everything changed, but at the same time, nothing changed.

Harry spent whatever time he could with Merlin. Merlin had noticed his new sensory overload and offered to help him with it. Peter also wanted to help, seeing as he went through the same thing years before.

Harry found he rather liked the Arthurians. He was especially fond of Percival. He didn't know why, he just reminded him of Cedric. They all reminded him of someone from his past. Guinevere reminded him of Ginny, Elyan of Ron, Lancelot of Neville, Leon of Remus, Gwaine of Fred and George, Arthur of Draco and Merlin of... himself. But when Merlin spoke of Morgana and Mordred, Mordred also reminded him of Draco and Morgana of Tom Riddle. It was something Harry didn't want to think of.

He could do things on his own, but that didn't stop Draco from treating him like glass. One day he just snapped and yelled that he was fine when everyone kept looking back at him. It stopped after that day.

The only one who was treating him the same was Scorpius and he was a child.

Harry wanted to get back to training but everyone advised against it. That, of course, didn't stop him.

He snuck into the training room when he thought no one was paying attention. He changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. He didn't want to go all out and put on his armor, so sweats it was.

He started out small, testing his limits. He started with a simple Stupefy. When he didn't seem worn out, he moved on to harder spells. Then he just let all his anger out on the poor wall. There were curses, hexes, jinxes, spells and charms going around the room and no one to stop him.

Before he realized it, he had tired himself out and stopped. He breathed heavily looking at the mess of a wall that was left.

"Wow." Someone said, making Harry whip around and relax only when he saw Merlin. "I've never seen someone destroy a wall like that."

Harry laughed, grabbing some water. "Yeah. That's what a coma does to you it seems."

Merlin hummed, walking closer to Harry. "I don't think you noticed. Your eyes went a bit gold the last couple minutes there."

Harry looked at Merlin in surprise. "They did? I didn't even realize. I thought I was just using simple spells."

"Well, maybe it was a bit more than that." Merlin said, "Can I test something?"

"Sure."

"Block the spell I'm gonna throw at you, okay?"

"Alright." Harry nodded, putting his water down and walking back out to the mats.

"_Dèan lasair a nì cron_." Merlin said, eyes going gold.

Harry, out of pure instinct (before even seeing the result of Merlin's spell), mumbled out a spell, "_Uisge a chuireas a-mach an lasair_."

Merlin's spell had been one that started a fire towards who ever it had been intended for. Harry's was a spell that puts out the fire. The counter spell.

"I don't know how I knew that. All my spells are in Latin." Harry said, looking at water burning out the last of the fire.

"Severus said you have knowledge of everything that's happened in our world since the beginning. I don't know if he meant the Magical World or the normal world." Merlin explained.

"Is that why I have a constant headache?"

"Probably."

Harry shrugged, grabbing his water and going back to drinking it.

"You seem oddly okay with that. Why?"

Harry sighed, "When I was 17, I had to fulfill my prophecy. I killed Voldemort, but in doing so, I became the Master of Death. To do that, first you have to get these three items. The Invisibility Cloak—which I inherited from my father, the Elder Wand—which I got after I disarmed Draco who had disarmed Dumbledore who was the owner of the wand and the Resurrection Stone—which Dumbledore had left for me after he died. I got those three items. But, before I defeated Voldemort, I had to die. I came back, of course, using the Resurrection Stone. I greeted Death like an old friend. After that day, I had the constant feeling of death in the back of my head. I could _feel_ people dying. It's one of the reasons I wanted to be an Auror—er, Knight? Guard? Officer? I don't know how to explain it. But, I wanted to become one because I wanted to do as much as I could to stop the deaths. But death is inevitable. After a while I just got used to that nagging feeling. I guess I just have to get used to it again."

Merlin stayed silent. "You feel them all the time?"

"Yeah. It never goes away. People die every second and I can't stop it, so I live with it."

"Can't you just... turn it off?"

"What, my Master of Death-ness?" Harry snorted.

"No, like... There's a spell. It pauses time. If you pause time, no one dies. You don't feel the deaths."

"Sounds intriguing. But... it sounds like the Dreamless Sleep potion. You try it once, it's nice and amazing. But then you want more and more and more. You get addicted. It's not easy getting over an addiction."

"I suppose."

"It's fine. I'll get used to it. Maybe if I rake through my brain enough, I'll find something. For now, I'm fine just dealing with it."

Harry said, picking up his stuff and walking towards the exit.

"Oh! By the way! The strawberry spell, the one you could never get right. It's _connlach_, not _blostma_." Harry said, casting the spell as he did it and conjuring the strawberries and the rose that Merlin had created. He took one of the strawberries and ate it on his way out of the training room, leaving Merlin just staring at the door.

-

The day at dinner, there was an abundant amount of strawberries in the meal. Strawberry smoothies, strawberry pie, strawberry sorbet, and just plain strawberries. Merlin glared at Harry for that, while Harry just smiled. This time at dinner, it was only the Arthurians, the Potters and the Avengers who lived in the Compound (meaning, no space friends, no Peter, no Stephen, no Clint, no Tony or Pepper, no Wakandans, no Scott or Hope).

It was going great until...

"So, Severus," Natasha started, gaining the attention of everyone else, "I hear you and Sirius still aren't talking."

Severus just nodded and threw a glare at Sirius.

"Oh, for fuck sake," Sam groaned, "Can you just both admit that you wanna kiss each other's brains out, because it's getting really annoying for the rest of us. Why aren't you even talking anyway? All Severus did was confess his love for Sirius and now they aren't talking!"

"It is getting pretty annoying and we’ve only known them for a couple weeks." Elyan said, all the Knights plus Merlin and Guinevere nodded.

"There's a reason we aren't talking." Sirius mumbled.

"The Whomping Willow incident?" Harry asked.

Sirius' head shot over to his godson, "How'd you know about that?"

"From mine and Severus' Occlumency lessons. I accidentally looked into his mind and that was the memory." Harry said. He also had a more detailed memory from the moment now, but he didn't want to mention it.

"Oh. No. It was another incident." Sirius said, grabbing his strawberry lemonade and taking a sip.

"What, it's not like you slept together." Rhodey joked.

Sirius choked on his lemonade. He quickly turned red, as did Severus.

Bucky gasped, "They totally _did_ sleep with each other. How long ago was it? Were you drunk?"

Harry gripped Draco's arm in an attempt to conceal his laughter, Draco seemingly also trying not to laugh.

Harry watched as Sirius and Severus turned even more red, if possible.

"Okay, yes, we slept together. Happy?" Severus grumbled. "And if you must know, it was sixth year and we were only a bit tipsy."

Bucky burst out into laughter.

Leon leaned over to the closest person, who was Bruce and asked, "Is it normally this... dramatic?"

Bruce only chuckled, "No. Only when Tony and/or Loki are here. You get used to it."

Teddy laughed into his hand while Pietro just chuckled.

Arthur looked amused, as did Gwaine (who had burst out into laughter a long time ago), Elyan, Percival and Merlin. Guinevere, Lancelot and Leon just sat there and watched everything unravel, amused smiles on their faces.

-

It was around three in the morning when an alarm went off. It woke everyone up.

They all made their way over to the main common room as quickly as possible, those who knew what the alarm meant were suited up, those who didn't (the Arthurians) were still in their sleepwear.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Elyan groaned when he got there.

"Mission alert." Steve explained, pulling up the footage of where they needed to go. Southwestern Europe. Around the same place they picked the Arthurians up from. "What the hell is that?"

Merlin felt cold. Apparently he wasn't the only one, watching Guinevere pull her robe closer to herself and Leon shiver.

Harry gasped. "Dementors. Or the Dorocha. They suck the souls out of people, leaving only a shell of skin of a person left. They feed off of a person's happiness, bring fear and depression. Whenever they're around, everything gets cold. In the old days, the only known ways to scare them off is with fire or light, but now we know they can be destroyed with a Patronus."

"Okay. So, we're going to need all wizards. Harry, I know you just came back, but we need you. Draco, you can kill me later. Everyone else is going to stay in the Jet until we're needed." Steve said, people nodding at his orders, loading guns, prepping wings and rockets. "Tony already got the notification. He's picking Clint up and coming over here. They'll be here in two minutes."

"Wait!" Merlin yelled, "The Dorocha are the beings of the spirit world, they are only released when the Veil between worlds is opened. They are commanded by the Cailleach, she is the only one able to close the Veil. But to do that, there needs to be a sacrifice."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed at that, "Merlin get on the Jet with us. You can tell us everything you know on the way."

"If Merlin's going, I'm going." Gwaine said.

"If they're going, I'm going." Arthur said.

Steve sighed, "Only Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur," He said, seeing the other Knights protectiveness over Merlin. "Nat, Rhodey and Wanda, get on the Jet. The rest can stay here."

"Who's going to watch Scorpius?" Severus asked. Normally, he would be the one to stay behind to watch the kid, but seeing as they were Dementors, he had to go.

"I will." Guinevere offered.

"Great." Draco smiled. "He should stay asleep, mission alarms don't ring in his room, but just watch over him, please."

"Of course."

Tony and Clint were already in the Jet when the giant gaggle of people walked in. Tony sighed, "FRIDAY, remind me to make a bigger Jet."

"Yes, sir." Came the reply.

"Okay, Merlin, you have an hour. Explain."

"First, can we, y'know." Merlin gestured at his, Arthur's and Gwaine's sleepwear.

Teddy sighed and cast a spell that summoned the Knights' armor and some dragon hide armor for Merlin.

"Bathrooms in the back." Teddy said, tossing them their clothes.

A couple minutes later, the three of them were back.

"So, the last time we encountered the Dorocha, we had to go to the Isle of the Blessed, where the Veil had opened. Lancelot gave himself up as the sacrifice, but he somehow survived. But, Harry, what's this Patronus you spoke of?"

Harry summoned his Patronus. When he came back, he realized that he could do it again, seeing as his family was back. He wispy dragon flew through the ceiling of the Jet.

Draco smiled at the dragon and summoned his own.

"They're the same?" Merlin asked, eyes glistening with amazement.

"The sign of soulmates." Severus said.

"How do you do it?" Merlin asked.

Harry thought for a second, "In modern magic, the spell is _Expecto Patronum_. In old magic, or the magic of the Old Religion, it's _Tha mi a ’feitheamh ri neach-dìon_. To conjure a Patronus, you need to focus on your happiest memory and use that as a focus for your magic."

Merlin went over the words quietly.

"How are we going to close the Veil?" Teddy asked.

"Well, a sacrifice is needed, based on what Merlin said. But I'm assuming none of us are going to want to sacrifice themselves to a magical Veil." Natasha said.

"Harry," Tony called, catching his attention, "I think it might be time to, y’know, pull out the bracelet circlet thing."

Harry looked down at his wrist where the bracelet was. "I suppose." He said, enlarging it back to it's normal size and placing it on his head, like it had been the day he brought everyone back.

"Damn." Gwaine mumbled, looking at the circlet.

Arthur frowned, "I thought you weren't any sort of royalty."

Draco snorted, "He's not. I mean, have you seen the way he dresses on a day to day basis? He looks homeless."

Harry elbowed his husband, "Not my fault I didn't grow up in specially tailored clothes from fancy French or Italian designers."

"I feel attacked." Sirius mumbled.

"But, no. I'm not royalty. It's a Master of Death thing. My own personal power source, I suppose."

Merlin, sensing his slight discomfort, changed the subject, "Does everyone have a Patronus?"

"Yes, but not everyone can cast one. Others, like Severus or Teddy's dad, preferred non-corporal Patronus'. You can send messages through them or fight of Dementors." Harry explained.

"Does anyone have the same Patronus?"

"No, besides soulmates, no." Draco said, "At least, not that we’ve heard of."

"Actually there have been cases of people having the same animal but they each have their own soulmate. Um, in Poland in 1638, there was a reported case of this couple who had found another person with the same Patronus but they had nothing to do with them. They even did an inheritance test, only the couple were soulmates, the other person had their own soulmate in the world, I think it ended up being a Muggle." Harry said.

"If a wizard had a Muggle soulmate, how would they know they were their soulmate? The Muggle obviously can't produce a Patronus."

Severus answered this one, "An inheritance test, usually done in a Gringotts bank. If you've met your soulmate, the piece of parchment will tell you their name. If you haven't met them, their name doesn't show up."

"But-"

"We're here." Clint called.

Steve finally spoke up again, "Harry, Draco, Teddy, Severus and Sirius, call us if you need help. If we can do something to help, let us know."

They nodded and made their way out of the Jet, the door closing behind them.

The area was swarming with Dementors. The temperature had dropped significantly.

"Alright, let's get this over with before any of us get our souls sucked out of us." Harry said, already conjuring his Patronus with the Elder Wand. Normally he would do it wandlessly, but in an emergency, it was better to use the wand.

All five of the wizards cast the same spell, "_Expecto Patronum_."

From inside the Jet, the others watched as two dragons, a wolf, a dog and a non-corporal Patronus were formed.

"Wow." Merlin gasped.

"After all these years, magic never ceases to amaze me." Clint gushed.

Outside, the Patrnous' had destroyed a large part of the Dementors, but there were still so many.

Merlin, looked at where the Dorocha were coming from, the same Veil that had taken Lancelot. Outside the Veil stood the Cailleach.

"That's her. That's the Cailleach." Merlin pointed at her.

"Potters, can you hear me?" Tony spoke into the comm, "Outside the giant hole is the Cailleach, she's the one that can close it."

"Roger that." Draco said, turning his Patronus over to another batch of Dementors.

"Master of Death."

The voice was barely a whisper, but Harry somehow still heard it. He turned to the Veil, seeing the Cailleach looking directly at him.

He made his way closer to the Veil.

"Close the Veil." Harry said, still holding his wand up to the Dementors.

Completely disregarding what Harry said, the Cailleach spoke, "I've come with a warning."

"Warning? What warning?"

"The witch is rising once more."

"Witch?"

"She returns the same way the warlock did. She is after what he stole from her."

"Warlock? Who's he?"

"You must be careful, Master, she will make her appearance in the coming times, and she will not be alone. She has her beast and her loyal fighter."

Harry looked confused, "What beast? Loyal fighter?"

"Your soul guardian is the creature of the beast. Her movement has begun. She will make her appearance when the moon blocks the sun and the light is at it's lowest."

"She's already here?"

"Oh, but, of course. She arrived on the same day the warlock arrived. My warning has been said. I must go. Proceed with caution, Master of Death."

And with that, the Cailleach left with the Dementors and the Veil vanished. The temperature went back to it's normal state.

Teddy and Draco looked around. Sirius and Severus were looking directly at each other. When Harry looked up, he now saw two dragons, a wolf and two dogs.

"Oh my god." Someone (who sounded like Wanda) whispered from inside the Jet. "They're soulmates."

Sirius looked at the dog that had formed from Severus' wand. The dog quickly faded away but everyone had already seen it.

Sirius slowly walked towards Severus. His Patronus spell faded and he holstered his wand. When he got close enough to Severus he just stared at him for a couple seconds. Then, he grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Inside the Jet, Rhodey handed Natasha $20, Gwaine let out a chuckle before turning away and Steve awkwardly looked away.

Tony laughed before patching himself through to the Compound, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, Severus Snape and Sirius Black have finally kissed. I repeat, they finally kissed. This is not a drill."

Steve could almost hear Sam's laughter from here.

"Alright, boys. As much as we enjoyed the show, we need to get going." Tony spoke into the comm system.

Severus, who had leaned into the kiss and placed his hands on Sirius' waist, hesitantly pulled away and looked around. Draco, Harry and Teddy all had similar smirks on their faces.

Teddy shook his head with a smile on his face before making his way back to the Jet with Harry and Draco following him. On his way into the Jet, Harry patted Sirius on the back.

Sirius snorted before he burst out laughing, Severus joining in after.

"Who knew Dementors could bring us together again?" Sirius said, after he finished laughing.

Someone whistled from the Jet, "Yo, lovebirds. We have to go back now." It was Rhodey.

They finally got back on the Jet and Clint started flying it back to the Compound.

Merlin was talking to Arthur and Gwaine when he heard it.

"_Emrys_."

It seems Harry also heard it because he also stopped moving.

Merlin could recognize that voice anywhere. Mordred.

"Mordred." Merlin said through the connection.

"_I see you found the Master of Death and his consort_."

"Of course. You somehow made your way here? How?"

"_Magic, of course. Your dear friend the Lady of the Lake is not the only one who knows how to travel through the worlds. The High Priestesses of the Old Religion knew as well. Don't you ever wonder how the Master of Death's Veil came to be? It was made in the very place where the Isle of the Blessed stood_."

Harry's eyes widened, but Merlin kept speaking, "Where are you Mordred?"

"_That is for you to find out, Emrys. Master of Death, I know you are hearing me. The Lady Morgana told me of your new... magic. I believe the Cailleach gave you a message today. Though, the Lady Morgana and I do not know what she said, I believe it was some kind of warning. When I find out what she told you, I will find everyone you told what she said and I will kill them._"

"Now, Mordred, I don't believe that will be necessary. I believe we should talk this through." Harry thought? He didn't know what he was doing, mental connections?

"Today is December seventeenth. On June third, six months from now, I will meet you on the same field you just fought those Dorocha. I'll allow Emrys, the Once and Future King, yourself and five others to join us. Any more than that, I will kill you on sight. Understood?" Mordred said after a bit of thought.

"Yes." They both said.

When they got no further response from Mordred, they snapped back into reality. The others had been talking to themselves. Arthur, Gwaine and Draco has thought they just need to stop talking for a bit, so they let them be.

-

Christmas morning—or, Yule, as they said in the Wizarding World, both new and old—had a four year old Scorpius jumping around like crazy. He was excited that he got to spend his first Christmas with his whole family back together again. Tony, Pepper and Morgan were even coming over!

After he had woken everyone up (if he had to jump on beds to get some of them up, no one mentioned it because they all loved him too much), they made their way to the Christmas tree for presents. They were all in their pajamas, of course, but Tony had gotten the couples (or soon to be couples, in his opinion) or best friends matching pajamas and no one knew until they were all together.

Gwaine and Percival were matching.

Guinevere and Lancelot were matching.

Arthur and Merlin, Harry and Draco, Steve and Bucky, Teddy and Pietro, Tony and Pepper, Natasha and Bruce, Sirius and Severus were matching because they were dating, or soon to be dating.

Sam and Rhodey were matching because they were best friends. So were Wanda and Loki considering how close they had gotten over the years. Valkyrie and Thor were matching because of their friendship. Elyan and Leon were matching too.

Scorpius and Morgan were matching because they were children and wanted in on the fun.

Anyone else, had shown up after Tony gave out the pajamas and didn't know about the matching.

So when they all arrived at the common room, they burst out laughing and Tony forced them to sit with their match while they passed out presents.

They had all gotten a considerable amount of gifts, seeing as there were a lot of inhabitants in the Compound. But, in Harry's opinion, Tony's present to the Arthurians was the best. He had saved it for last, of course.

"So, my favorite newcomers," Tony started, going to grab a box, he had hidden under the couch, "You've been here since... September? October? Since whenever and no one knows you exist. So," He said pulling out a packet of papers for each of them, "Congratulations, you're now real people in this world. I made middle and last names for you and you better like them 'cause I already made everything based on them!"

"I have a last name." Arthur said.

"Yes, well the rest of your companions don't, so shush." He turned to Merlin and made his way around the group, "Meet Arthur Killian Pendragon, Merlin Emrys Wilde, Leon Nicholas Young, Guinevere Adriana and Elyan Conan Thomas, Lancelot Dace Lane, Percival Trace Morris, and Gwaine Owen Andrews. Congratulations, you're officially citizens of New York, thanks to moi. You need to get IDs and most likely a drivers license, but that can wait for now." Tony said, before he sat down and watched the Arthurians quickly look through the package.

"Well, I actually have one more present." Harry said before standing up.

"Trying to one up me, are you Potter?"

"Oh, you know it Stark." Harry smirked and through him a wink. He jogged out of the common room then came back, "One last gift for the team. It took a bit of time, but, you know me, always doing the craziest things."

Harry looked over to where he just came from and someone walked out.

"Vision..." Wanda whispered.

The next couple minutes were filled with reunions.

"How'd you bring him back?" Wanda asked.

"Let's just say, being the Master of Death has its occasional perks." Harry smiled.

Draco laughed, "Only you would figure out what those _perks_ are."

"Of course, my love." Harry said, leaning for a kiss.

"Ew," Sam threw a pillow at them, "Get a room."

"Grow up Sam. You've been living with us for how many years now?" Harry flashed him a middle finger.

"Harry!" Sirius gasped dramatically, "There are children here!"

"Children that grew up around you," Severus drawled.

Sirius elbowed him before he went back to his comfortable position cuddling up to his boyfriend.

Harry smiled as he looked at his family around him.

No more was the scrawny, abused, lonely child that first arrived on the train to Hogwarts. Now, there was a man who had lived through too much, but in the end, always survived, though always scarred.

He knew from wherever his parents were, they were proud of him. And he was proud of who he was, who he had come to be.

Unfortunately, in a few months there would most likely be something that broke him.

But for now, he was content just being around his family.

With his family, he could do anything. Be anything. Be himself, most importantly.

There would always be a new adventure around the corner, but this one was coming to an end.

Not for long, of course.

After all, the end is just the beginning, isn't it?

_Finis_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This has been so much fun to write!
> 
> In case you didn't know, there will be a sequel to this. It won't be posted for a bit, but if you'd like to get updated on when that'll be up, below this, there'll be a "Series this work belongs to... Part 1 of Et Inter". If you click on the Et Inter title, you can bookmark, subscribe or whatever you have to do and you'll be updated on when the sequel is out (or you can just subscribe/bookmark my account)!
> 
> I love you guys so much and thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos!
> 
> I'm also on [ Tumblr](https://morqana.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> See you later, my darlings! ♡
> 
> Scottish Gaelic translations:  
Dèan lasair a nì cron = make a flame that harms  
Uisge a chuireas a-mach an lasair = water that puts out the flame  
Connlach = strawberries  
Tha mi a ’feitheamh ri neach-dìon = I await a guardian (same thing Expecto Patronum means in Latin)


End file.
